Cuidado con lo que escribes
by Moon Midnight
Summary: Te sorprenderás lo que una joven ordinaria, una temática interesante y una vieja máquina de escribir pueden hacer. Él llegará a su vida de repente sin que ella tenga tiempo de pensar. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estarás a escribir la vida de un dominante, después de esto? ¿Quieres un dominante?, yo te contaré la historia de uno
1. Prologo

La historia es inspirada en una película en particular, los personajes no me pertenecen si no que a la gran Stephanie Meyer.

CUIDADO CON LO QUE ESCRIBES

Eres tan aburrida e invisible que crees que no vales la pena para que un hombre te vea, te crees tan insignificante que sientes que no eres merecedora de nada.

Isabella es estudiante de literatura de la ciudad de nueva york, buena en promedio y en las asignaturas dependientes de la escuela espectacular.

Pero fuera de ella nadie recuerda su nombre, vive enamorada del joven mas apuesto del campus pero para él sigue siendo otra mesa que ocupar en la universidad.

Esta tan ilusionada con que aquel guapo compañero que quizá no se dé cuenta que su vida está por cambiar de manera radical.

Posiblemente aquel sueño se convierte en la fantasía más insignificante y algo que creía imposible ocupara su lugar.

Sabe que algo grande está por venir, está a la espera de algo en su vida, quizás la llegada del hombre de sus sueños, aquel que puede escribir como quiere que sea, el mismo que la sacara de quicio, aquel que está a merced de un viejo teclado de máquina de escribir.

_**LA MENTE DE UN DOMINANTE**_

_**Edward Masen, hombre de treinta dos años, ojos verdes y bellos rasgos, vida difícil con pasado oscuro.**_

_**El está en la espera de la chica ideal, está buscando aquella que pueda controlar, es dominante y pierde control fácil.**_

_**Esta a la espera de algo.**_

_**Está en la búsqueda de su felicidad…**_

Una simple tarea resultara un reto, escribir un libro con la temática con mas auge resultara imposible pero te sorprenderás lo que una vieja máquina de escribir, unas simples hojas y un toque de magia pueden cambiar el rumbo de tu vida para siempre

_Chicas es oficial….. he vuelto_

_Tengo nuevo fic no he olvidado juguemos ni textos solo que tengo planes para ellos :D este fic sera corto ya me conocen, no me gusta nada largo pero con eso no quiero decir bien hecho ni nada detallado._

_Y me atreveré hacer lo que crei que nunca haría, este será mi primer y único Edward dominante. :3_

_Saludos _

_Moon midnight_


	2. Cambio de vida

_Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón, Beta de Élite Fanfiction  
www facebook com/ groups/ élite. fanfiction_

_._

"_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo y acabarás lográndolo.__"_

_Ludwig van Beethoven_

_._

_._

_._

Con las maltratadas cajas en mis manos entré en la habitación, tenía el sabor amargo por los reproches de mi madre pero con un futuro incierto en este nuevo comienzo, sola en mi departamento. Estaba todo sucio y desarreglado, había polvo y manchas de distintas tonalidades en la pared, aún había cosas dispersas en el piso de los anteriores ocupantes, varios muebles todavía ocupaban su lugar, cubiertos por sábanas ya deterioradas por su antigüedad.

Bufé frustrada al ver el gran trabajo que tenía por delante.

Puse una gran caja sobre la mesa, pensaba cómo acomodaría todos mis muebles en ese pequeño espacio, ahora probaría la soledad, aunque pareciera triste la simple idea me alentaba más que cualquier cosa.

Había dejado sola a Renée con mi padrastro, aunque la amaba demasiado no podía permanecer con ella, el pensar estar otro día más con ese hombre en su casa me provocaba náuseas.

"_¿Quería intimidad?, ahora la tenía."_

Acomodé las cosas con paciencia, aún miraba el gran trabajo que tenía por delante. No pude evitar observar la cocina con detenimiento, quería comenzar con la limpieza, pero el ruido de la puerta chirriante de mi habitación atrajo mi atención.

Pasé de largo entre la basura que inundaba el departamento, muebles rotos o demasiados viejos obstruían el paso, pensaba que después de limpiarlo no podría ser tan malo. Estaba segura que podía transformar ese lugar frío y vacío en algo más, como un hogar.

Entré en la oscuridad de la estancia, quedé helada al notar el disturbio, aún no sabía qué tipo de persona podía habitar en aquel departamento antes. Se podían notar varios objetos de magia, incluso de hechicería, sonreí como lunática. No creía en eso, pero me inquietaba el hecho de ver las paredes adornadas de mi habitación con aquellos objetos.

Me carcajeé de repente pensando que quizás David Copperfield había habitado antes ese departamento, sólo negué en silencio por el tonto pensamiento y, sin más, me dispuse a descolgar los extraños adornos.

Saqué los artefactos con cuidado, tenía que irse todo a la basura, volteé al ver finalizada mi tarea. Hice una mueca a las sucias cortinas que eran de un color café, juraba que antes se veían blancas. Me acerqué a ellas para quitarlas de un tirón, pero vivía en un edificio viejo en el octavo piso, en la cuidad, cualquier vecino de al lado podría estar husmeando. Mordí mi labio pensando dónde podría encontrar un par de sábanas que me sirvieran para unas improvisadas cortinas.

Observé la puerta del armario, sólo esperaba no encontrarme con telas manchadas de sangre o murciélagos dibujados para hacer juego con toda la hechicería que supuestamente se practicaba antes en el piso. Abrí el sucio clóset buscando entre cachivaches peores que los anteriores, forcé mi vista un poco ante la falta de luz, no había foco puesto y era imposible la visión. Tropecé con una gran caja pegándome en la espinilla_. "Demonios",_ maldije, miré el estúpido estorbo y me quedé estática al no creer lo que veía; quería gritar pero me frené, posiblemente estaba viendo mal, no esperé más y la alejé de ese oscuro lugar.

Saqué la pesada caja de madera, estaba segura que era lo que pensaba, había visto varias fotos en internet, abrí los cerrojos sintiendo como mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

Entre todo el basurero estaba una máquina de escribir, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier escritor, incluyéndome a mí. Me tomé mi cabello mirando aquella obra de arte sobre la cama. Estaba por terminar la carrera, estudiaba Literatura en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York y, como si Dios supiera mis pesares, me había mandado aquello.

No pude ocultar mi felicidad cuando noté que seguía en buen estado. En la parte del rodillo decía "Hispano Olivette", pensé que era la marca de esta preciosura, aún conservaba el maletín que era su estuche original. Salí de la habitación rápidamente poniendo el artefacto sobre la encimera de la cocina, quería analizarlo más de cerca y qué mejor lugar que el más iluminado. Era de un color oscuro, posiblemente a través de los años había perdido su color, rebusqué entre el estuche por si encontraba algo más, topándome con un viejo papel.

"_**Siempre debes separar el talento de la personalidad, que no tienen nada que ver.**__** M.B."**_

No tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser M. B., sin lugar a dudas era el verdadero dueño de esta máquina, pero le resté importancia al pensar que posiblemente no podría reclamarla ya que la dejó olvidada aquí.

No pude evitar suspirar mirando mi celular para ver la hora, demonios sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que concentrarme en la mudanza, era cerca del mediodía y aún no había acomodado nada de mis cosas. Tomé la caja pesada que venía cargando desde el coche anteriormente, volví a darle una vista a mi regalo y seguí con lo mío.

.

.

.

Me senté al final de la clase como siempre acostumbraba, anoche había terminado de acomodar todo, sin mencionar la limpieza a consciencia que hice en las paredes con esos extraños jeroglíficos escritos, aún estaba cansada por todo lo anterior. Salir de casa de Renée había sido lo más difícil que me tocó en estos momentos de mi vida, aunque me daba golpecitos en el hombro, a modo de felicitación, por dar un gran paso.

El aula apenas se estaba llenando, faltaban unos minutos para que diera inicio la clase de proyectos. Los asientos se disponían en filas alrededor del estrado donde los profesores se encargaban de enseñar.

Estaba pensando en mi patética existencia cuando miré que una rubia se acercaba a mí, la odiaba por completo, no sabía cómo alguien tan hueco podía estudiar Literatura y Letras como yo. Amber era de las típicas chicas del "_mientras que_"…

"_Estudiaba, mientras que… encontraba un hombre con dinero que las mantuviera."_

No era secreto lo que tenía que hacer para pasar todas las materias, sólo había que prestar atención a su vestimenta diaria y cómo agitaba sus siliconados pechos en el rostro de los profesores. Sonreí como estúpida ante aquel pensamiento, sólo me percaté de mi alrededor al ver cómo me observaba.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, Swan? —Fruncí mi ceño ante su molesta voz, me dediqué a encoger mis hombros, ignorándola por completo.

Con los años he aprendido que mientras menos me veían era mejor, odiaba tener atención. Era una silla más que ocupar en la universidad, vestía con ropa holgada y siempre con jeans desgastados, me esforzaba en tener a raya mis cabellos castaños rebeldes mientras que escondía mis ojos grises detrás de unas gafas de pasta negra y gruesas, así nadie podría verme como Phillip lo hacía.

No tenía amigos, mi única confidente siempre fue Tanya, todo lo opuesto a mí, aunque el registro nos denominaba como hermanas, tal parecía que éramos completamente diferentes. Pero, sin importar las diferencias, ella era la única a la que podía contarle mis cosas. Ella estaba casada con Demetri, hacía varios años que ya no vivía con mamá y conmigo en casa, después de eso Renée no tardó en conocer a Phillip.

"_Fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas, ¿no es cierto, Bellita?"_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el profesor Marcus entró en el aula, todos los asientos estaban llenos, me maldije mentalmente, tenía la habilidad de perderme en momentos, mi intención era dejar la distracción de lado para centrarme. Miré a los lados, notando que aún las sillas que me rodeaban estaban vacías.

A mis veintidós años no podía creer lo antisocial que me podía prestar, la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad no paraban de besarse con hombres, salir de fiesta y pasearse de un lugar a otro, yo era completamente diferente. Me tomaba muy en serio mi carrera, en mis tiempos libres me ponía a leer, analizar cualquier libro que tuviera enfrente, Renée siempre me decía que me la pasaba desperdiciando mi vida, pero para mí no era así.

Fijé mi vista en el pizarrón, había una leyenda que decía: "Temas Famosos de Libros", Marcus acababa de colocarla y ahora acomodaba sus cosas. Me acomodé mi chamarra descolorida y centré la atención en él cuando carraspeó para interrumpir los murmullos.

—Buenos días, chicos, como podrán notar esto será una clase especial, el semestre se nos está viniendo encima así que llegó la hora de saber de qué se tratará vuestro proyecto final —expuso el profesor sonriente, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

Era evidente cuál sería la dinámica, sólo esperábamos el tipo de proyecto que propondría, todos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Me sobresalté cuando escuché un grito de felicidad, proveniente de la rubia hueca, Amber se relamía sus labios mientras que yo fruncía mi ceño en una clara muestra de asco. Escuché los intentos del profesor por mantener la clase en orden, tuvo más atención la perra cuando se levantó pavoneándose.

—Quisiera escribir a un dominante —manifestó gustosa.

"_Maten al salón entero, por preguntón._"

Era obvio que una persona con el intelecto de Amber quisiera escribir escenas de sexo. Las risas de muchos se hicieron escuchar, mientras mi expresión destilaba repulsión. Miré sin querer a Matthew, esperando algún gesto de su parte.

—No tan rápido, señorita Morgan, ese no es el único tema popular hoy en día... en este frasco, tengo varios de ellos escritos en papeles. —Marcus levantó el recipiente agitándolo con gusto—. Así que la dinámica será la siguiente, uno por uno irán pasando al frente y tomarán uno de estos papelitos, el tema que contenga será con el que desarrollen un libro, daré la fecha exacta para que sea entregado. —Mi boca se desencajó por completo.

¿Cómo podía pedirnos ese tipo de proyectos? Faltaban sólo cuatro meses más de clases, pero aún así era poco tiempo para crear una historia, con todo lo que se necesitaba, para desarrollar una trama.

—Profesor, es poco tiempo —dijo Matthew, levantando su mano, asentí frenéticamente sonriendo como imbécil, al menos podría decir en una ocasión que él y yo pensábamos igual.

—Puede que lo sea, pero tengo fe en ustedes, muchachos. Quiero que sepan que uno de sus proyectos, el mejor de todos, será escogido para una editorial, están dando oportunidades a los nuevos talentos y qué mejor que sea uno de ustedes, ¿no lo creen? No solamente estará compitiendo esta clase, sino que varias más en esta escuela, sin mencionar de otras —explicó ganándose el silencio, al fin, de todos.

Sin querer, Marcus había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, estaba segura que el compañerismo en estos días desaparecería, cada uno de nosotros tenía el sueño de ser escritor y ésta era la mejor oportunidad.

Sentía mis manos sudar, aquello fue planteado como un nuevo reto. Mi mayor sueño era publicar un libro, al menos uno, sólo rogaba internamente que fuera un tema cómodo.

En cuatro meses podía desarrollar una trama interesante, mismos caracteres de los personajes cuidando que aquello no caiga en el cliché, empecé a ver de repente todo color rosa, tenía que ser optimista y creer en mí.

Marcus comenzó a nombrar uno a uno por lista, veía como cada compañero iba tomando el tema que le correspondía. Ángeles, boxeadores, vaqueros, vampiros y hasta hombres lobos habían salido a la luz. Mi tema predilecto eran las historias de época, amaba aquel mundo del cual Jane Austen escribía maravillosas historias de amor, rogaba internamente que todavía fuera un tema de moda.

—Isabella Swan. —Me levanté rápidamente ante mi llamado, acomodé mi vieja sudadera a la que se le solían ir los bolsillos de lado y mis jeans desgastados que se subían cada vez que me sentaba, lo sabía, era patética, pero esa era mi personalidad.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí, creo que así era la única manera en que lograba que todos me vieran, caminé insegura entre los asientos, escuchaba murmullos alrededor por donde pasaba. Suspiré pesadamente ignorando mi entorno, viendo mi objetivo que era ese maldito bote.

La sonrisa malévola de Marcus asomaba en su rostro, me preguntaba si tenía más dientes de lo normal, me extendió el bote metálico para que tomara uno de los papeles que sobraba. Hice un amago de sonrisa adentrando mi mano en él.

"_Quizás éste, no mejor el papel más chiquito y, ¿si mejor lo suelto y agarro éste?"_

Revolví todo lo que pude sacando el papel ganador, sentí mis latidos acelerarse, mientras que rogaba internamente que dijera "época". Lo abrí rápidamente sin esperar, pero al ver el resultado me quedé helada.

"_Por favor, todo menos esto."_

—Bien, ¿qué tema te tocó, Isabella? —Apresuró el profesor, yo no podía hablar de la impresión, le extendí el papel con mano temblorosa. Sabía que no podía cambiar tema, ya que Amber anteriormente lo quiso hacer cuando le había tocado "ángel"—. Veo que usted ha sido la ganadora… tiene al señor Grey que todos quieren.

Muchos reían mientras que otras, como Amber, me miraban queriéndome hacer desaparecer, estúpida mala suerte.

Mi conocimiento sobre los dominantes era nulo, ese tipo de lectura no me atraía en lo más mínimo, no podía creer lo que el sexo podía vender, ¿qué mujer desearía ser dominada u obligada en la manera en que estos seres lo hacían? "Si se amaba no se lastimaba", ese era mi lema.

—Aunque, si lo deseas, puedes cambiarlo por el tema de Amber… —repuso Marcus, miré a la hueca por encima del hombro, mostraba una sonrisa hipócrita, sé que después me iba a lamentar ya que los ángeles me parecían un tema excelente, pero que Dios me perdone, no le iba a dar el gusto a esa perra.

—No se preocupe, profesor, pero me temo que me quedo con Christian Grey. —Marcus sólo asintió, mientras que las carcajadas de Matthew resonaban fuertes.

Volteé a mirarlo directamente por vez primera, amaba a ese hombre, tenía unos ojos azules tan expresivos, su cabello ondulado era de un castaño que en el sol daba reflejos de oro, la belleza de él era digna de plasmarla en líneas, pero, como pasaba con todos, yo no existía en el mundo de Matthew Bradley.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron por completo, me sentía frustrada, tenía que pasar a hacer las compras, pero no tenía dinero suficiente, me negaba a pedirle a Renée. Ya le había dado muchos problemas con mis cambios, quería ser una mujer nueva y autosuficiente. Comenzaría a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo que se adaptara a mis necesidades, gracias al cielo había conseguido el alquiler cerca de la universidad, no necesitaba dinero para el transporte.

Caminaba por las grandes calles tapando mi rostro con el gorro de mi chamarra, veía cada persona pasar pero ninguna volteaba a verme. Era indescriptible la tranquilidad de pasar inadvertida, pensé en mi vida nuevamente y en mis estudios, sólo en eso se basaban mis pensamientos.

Paré en un puesto de revistas a unas cuadras del edificio, miré las noticias relevantes de los periódicos, leí los encabezados deteniéndome en la fecha y otra vez mis problemas se vinieron encima. El mes de colegiatura se estaba viniendo arriba, no pude pagarlo a tiempo, contaba con unas semanas más para hacerlo, quería evitar que los pagos se juntaran pero sí cedía ante mi madre ella le pediría a Phillip que pagara y eso no lo podía permitir nunca.

Volví al camino llegando rápidamente al edificio. Subí el viejo ascensor hasta el octavo piso, no hice ningún ritual para entrar al departamento con prisa, me felicité mentalmente al verlo irreconocible a cuando lo había recibido al momento de alquilarlo. Llegué a mi habitación exhausta, posiblemente después haría las compras, el techo parecía dar vueltas, mis párpados pesaban y no podía seguir en pie.

El tema del famoso libro me vino a la cabeza, no sabía nada sobre el BDSM. Tanya alguna vez me había recomendado los libros de _Las 50 sombras de Grey_, pero nunca lo pude leer. La colección de mi hermana se basaba en temas de _Amos y Mazmorras y la trilogía de mi hombre_. Quizás tenía a la más indicada para recomendarme los libros o darme sugerencias.

Estiré mi cuerpo lentamente, estaba hasta el tope de trabajo y tenía que comenzar, tomé el teléfono con una mano y marqué el número de mi loca rubia.

Escuché uno, dos y hasta tres timbrados cuando la voz chillona me ensordeció.

—_¡Demetri, espera!, ya te dije que basta, es Bella tengo que contestar. —_¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que interrumpir?—_._ _Hola, Isabella, ¿qué tal va la nueva vida en soledad?_

—Perfecto —logré mascullar. Escuchaba los gruñidos de Demetri al otro lado, tenían más de tres años viviendo juntos y aún no eran padres, no entendía cómo no se aburrían de estar como conejos todo el día.

—_¡Demetri, te dije que basta! _—¡Por todos los cielos!

—Mmm, Tanya si quieres te puedo llamar más tarde —interferí, me pasé la mano por mis cabellos tratando de concentrarme y no perder la paciencia.

—_No, nada de eso, dime en qué te puedo ayudar, sabes que te quiero, Bellita, y ahora que vives sola podemos hacer noche de chicas, sin que nadie nos espíe. —_Sonreí ante sus ocurrencias.

Mordí mi labio nerviosa, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pidiendo ayuda a mi hermana para escribir un libro, yo Isabella pidiendo ayuda para eso; por favor, que alguien me grabe.

—Tanya, necesito tu ayuda… —susurré, escuché un silencio sepulcral al otro lado, al menos no era la única que no creía lo que estaba por decir—. Es sobre el proyecto del semestre, tengo que escribir un libro…

Pasaron varios segundos en los que creí que escuchaba cantar a los grillos, golpeé la bocina del teléfono con mi dedo logrando que hubiera respuesta.

—_Emm, Bella_… _no veo cuál es el problema, tú lo haces sin ayuda de nadie, eres una eminencia en esto de letras. Digo, por si lo olvidaste cuando te golpeaste la cabeza en alguna parte._ —Qué más quisiera que tuviera la razón en estos momentos.

—Te equivocas, Tan, no es tan fácil como parece, los temas fueron sorteados y lamento decirte que me tocó el menos interesante —expuse derrotada, no pude evitar tapar mi rostro con la mano cuando recordé el momento en que sacaba aquel odioso papel, los berrinches de Amber y las carcajadas de Matthew.

—_¡Demonios!, no me digas que te tocó la época, odio esos libros, me frustra que los personajes no dejen de pronunciar el "habéis" o "conocéis" y todas esas chorradas de etiquetas, ni besos había… definitivamente no te puedo ayudar _—terminó de decir, me sentía desencajada por completo, en momentos como éste ponía en duda mi lazo con ella.

—Créeme, Tanya, si ese fuera el caso no te estuviera marcando en estos momentos… digamos que tengo el tema que es tu especialidad —confirmé sin rodeos, otra vez aquel silencio, pero entonces percibí como tomaba aire en sus pulmones, alejé el auricular de mi oído por inercia.

—¡_Por Dios, no me digas que... tienes que escribir a un dominante! _—Escuché el grito en la bocina del teléfono, definitivamente la idea le excitaba—. _Entonces no hay razón para que sigamos postergando nuestra noche de chicas, voy en un momento. Prepara todo_.

—¡Espera, Tanya!, tengo que hacer unas compras —declaré tratando de frenarla, miré todo el departamento analizando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar, a veces ella perdía la razón en cuanto a _sus noches_.

—_Eso no es problema, estaré ahí enseguida e iremos juntas, ¿qué te parece_? —Bufé en signo de frustración, esto sería difícil. Observé el techo dudosa, pero el chillido de emoción de mi hermana me hizo sonreír.

—Está bien, te espero. —No recibí contestación, ya que me dejó colgada, abrí mis labios sorprendida ante su desplante. Eso me pasaba por tratar bien a mi hermana.

No perdí más el tiempo y rápidamente me levanté de la cama, me miré en el espejo pensando que estaba perfecta, peiné mis cabellos y me puse el gorro de la chamarra sobre ellos, pronto escucharía los reclamos de Tanya pero no me importaba, lo importante era que nadie me viera.

Analicé mi reflejo en el espejo, pensaba cuál sería la manera de desarrollar un tema de sumisión. Como si recibiera un llamado, observé el estuche de madera que aún estaba en la cocina. ¿Qué mejor manera de estrenar una máquina de escribir que en esta ocasión? Internamente agradecí a M.B. por el regalo que me había dejado, de otra manera sería imposible seguir escribiendo, la computadora la había dejado con Renée, ya que ese hombre se la había regalado, no quería nada que me mantuviera atada a mi pasado.

"_Quizás M.B. es el hombre de mi vida, lástima que hemos vivido en épocas diferentes."_

Sonreí con aquel disparate, fui a limpiar lo que estaba desacomodado.

Minutos más tarde escuché los insistentes golpes en la puerta, no debía ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Abrí la puerta inmediatamente, dejando a Tanya consternada.

—Vaya, lo lograste hermanita —dijo una vez que entró. Admiraba el lugar, rincón por rincón, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Lástima que aquí aplica el famoso dicho. —La miré sin entender qué me estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué famoso dicho hablas?

—"_La decoración del hogar no aplica la apariencia personal". —_No pude evitar mirar mi ropa—. ¡Por Dios, Isabella!, ya no vives con Phillip, llegó la hora de que cambies por completo. ¿No has visto esos programas en The Home &amp; Health?, las tipas super bien vestidas parecen modelos de revista y cuando llevan las cámaras a sus casas resulta ser que es todo un chiquero. —Asentí como tonta, recordaba haber visto un programa o dos en su casa—. Bueno así eres tú, pero al revés, debemos cambiarte. —Hice mala cara con su comparación.

"_Auch, eso dolió."_

—Aún me es difícil, Tan —susurré. Cerré los ojos por un momento queriendo reprimir recuerdos que de repente me embargaban.

—Bueno, tal vez eso lo haremos con el tiempo, dejemos las cosas tristes a un lado y vamos de compras, necesitas llenar esa despensa —afirmó alegre mientras tomaba mi mano.

Como pude tomé las llaves del departamento y salí con ella. No entendía por qué vivía con la prisa encima, la seguí con mis pasos torpes llegando a su auto.

—No puedo llenarla, Tanya, recuerda que sólo tengo el dinero necesario, quizás las cosas más importantes —dije una vez que me ponía el cinturón, mientras que ella arrancaba con ansias.

—Tonterías, tú sólo haz lo que te digo —añadió, hice una amago de sonrisa mirando por la ventanilla, me encantaba ver a los transeúntes por las calles.

Llegamos a la tienda de autoservicio e hicimos lo nuestro, pasamos agradables momentos. Jalaba el carrito con torpeza mientras que ella llenaba todo el tope, a veces sacaba cosas que sabía que no necesitaba y estaban caras, pero ella las volvía a meter con una cara de advertencia, me sentía frustrada con sólo pensar el costo total de todos los víveres, pero fue más mi sorpresa cuando ella pagó la cuenta final.

—Te juro que te lo pagaré, Tan —mascullé apenada, mientras cargábamos las bolsas al auto de mi hermana.

—Demonios, Isabella, por décima vez te digo somos hermanas, "_hoy por ti mañana por mí_" —recitó, rodé los ojos a su absurda expresión, ella y sus estúpidos refranes.

En el camino veníamos contando nuestras anécdotas más animadas, no pude evitar contarle mi día en la universidad, no pasé por alto la cara que puso Amber cuando no quise cambiar el tema y las carcajadas de Tanya llenaron el coche. Llegamos sin prisa al edificio y comenzamos a acomodar la despensa en estanterías una vez dentro del departamento.

Terminamos de poner todo en su lugar, fui al refrigerador para sacar jugo para ambas y busqué a mi hermana con la mirada. El estuche con la máquina de escribir no pasó desapercibido para ella, se quedó observándola en silencio para después verme con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con expresión simple, escuché un bufido por su parte pasando sus manos de manera exagerada en la madera, señalando lo obvio.

—¿Cómo que qué?, ¿esto quién te lo dio? —preguntó tratando de abrir la caja, los broches eran duros, el óxido no los había olvidado a través de los años, la ayudé a abrirlo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Es un regalo, que mi novio M.B., me dejó en el departamento —dije encogiendo mis hombros.

—¿Quién demonios es M.B.? —Cuando abrió la caja encontró la nota y la leyó en silencio—. Oh, ya veo. —Pasó sus manos sobre la máquina—. ¡Por Dios, Bells!, esto es una verdadera reliquia, merece estar en museos —expuso anudada por lo cuidada que estaba, no se necesitaba ser un experto en cosas antiguas para apreciar el tesoro que encontré derrumbado.

—No cabe duda, pero M.B quiso que me la quedara y contra eso nadie puede —repuse sonriendo, la saqué del estuche con cuidado para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

—Y… ¿funciona? —inquirió moviendo el aparato, reí cuando el timbre del ajustador la asustó por completo.

—Perfectamente, sea quien haya sido el dueño, supo cuidarla, esta mañana encontré los estuches, investigué y descubrí un lugar cerca donde puedo recargarlos —declaré, volviendo el rodillo a su sitio.

Sin decir más volvimos a las tareas. Tanya preparó la cena, siendo franca amaba su lasaña y hoy estaba dispuesta a consentirme. Cuando terminé de ayudar a preparar todo, miré atentamente como se movía, el lugar era pequeño pero gracias a Dios no faltaba nada, tenía todo lo que necesitaba por la ganga del alquiler.

Me senté en la sala para esperar un poco, prendí la tele viendo en acción a Zack Efron, verlo a él era recordar a Matthew. No sabía en qué momento me empezó a gustar, quizás era el típico jugador de fútbol americano del campus, el máximo atleta, aquella cara por el que todas suspiraban, pero extrañamente a él no le importaba nadie. Esa era la razón por la que me sentía atraída, sólo le importaba su carrera y daba lo máximo de sí, al igual que lo hacía yo. Aunque ambos actuábamos de manera diferente, él amaba ser el centro de atención y yo mientras más me pareciera a una pared que rodeaba al campus, era mejor.

Salí de mi trance apagando el televisor, fui hacia la cocina para acomodar los cubiertos, el exquisito aroma empezaba a inundar el lugar. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, mi hermana comenzó a repartir en ambos platos, no pude reprimir mi cara de satisfacción cuando di mi primer bocado.

—¿Te gustó? —Escuché preguntar a Tanya, asentí frenéticamente ya que aún tenía comida en la boca, ella servía refresco para ambas y tomó su sitio—. Me alegra, sabes que no hemos podido compartir mucho juntas, y no me canso de decir que me alegro que hayas decidido salir de la casa. —_Créeme_ _me_ _alegró_ _más_, dije mentalmente—. En cuanto a tu proyecto, ¿has leído los libros que te recomendé?

—No he tenido tiempo, me he visto en la necesidad de analizar los que tengo en la lista del curso escolar, ahora este trabajo me pilló por sorpresa, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar el tema, así que quién mejor que tú para que me ayudes —expresé tomando otro bocado con el tenedor.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos observando la comida, sabía que se debatía internamente, había dado en el clavo con la maravillosa idea de llamarla.

—En este tipo de lectura hay clichés que no debes dejar pasar —manifestó mirando a la nada, fruncí mi ceño con eso.

—Clichés… ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunté sin saber de qué hablaba.

—Para que la historia sea un éxito debes pasar por una serie de reglas, ya sabes, recurrir a lo trillado. Como, por ejemplo, el dominante debe ser multimillonario, esos hombres que lo tienen todo en la vida, que están acostumbrados a lo más exuberante, tienen tantos gustos extraños y es ahí cuando los llaman los amos del mundo, porque simplemente a través del dinero todo lo obtienen —explicó pensativa—. También debes darle un pasado fatal, tú sabes, sufrimiento, golpes, heridas internas y no te olvides de pérdidas irreparables. Esas serían las razones del por qué los tipos son unos auténticos cabrones —expuso volviendo a tomar otro sorbo a su refresco, pensé en silencio lo que estaba diciendo, vi la mano de Tanya agitarse frente a mí haciéndome salir del trance.

—¿Qué tipo de mujer amaría a un hombre de ese calibre? —No pude evitar preguntar lo que había analizado, ella abrió sus ojos expresiva, golpeando sus labios con su cubierto, meditando.

—Muchas, créeme... el sexo vende y lastimosamente la idea de ser dominadas por un hombre así está llegando a ser el sueño de muchas. —Estaba en lo cierto, vi mi plato medio vacío frunciendo mi ceño, tenía que anotar todo lo que ella me decía.

Me paré de mi asiento en la barra para ir a mi pequeño escritorio, sentí la presión de la mirada de mi hermana sobre mí, tomé una hoja al igual que una pluma sonriendo cuando volvía. Tenía mala memoria así que comenzaría a anotar antes que todo en mi mente se quedara en blanco.

—Bueno, empecemos, sé que sabes todos los requisitos para nuestro Dom —la animé al llegar, mi loca rubia sonrió pensando nuevamente.

Tanya comenzó a dictar, cambiando de voz cada vez que recordaba escenas de sus libros favoritos, por mi parte escuchaba atentamente moviendo rápidamente la pluma por el papel.

_***Hombre multimillonario de negocios. **_

_***Sumamente atractivo.  
*Vida sufrida desde pequeño.  
*Pérdidas irreparables en su vida.**_

_***Corazón de hielo que no permite que se enamore fácilmente.  
*Cuarto de juegos, mazmorra o habitación roja del dolor.  
*Sufre pesadillas.  
*Serio y dominador.  
*Posesivo.  
*Perfeccionista.  
*Perseguido por las mujeres.  
*Presencia intimidante.**_

_***Un bonito tatuaje en su espalda.**_

Repasé cada uno de los puntos en silencio, era casi imposible que haya un hombre con todos estos requisitos, bueno quizás lo haya. Golpeé la pluma en la isla mirando a Tanya, que había acabado de comer, vi mi plato vacío alejándolo a un lado, no supe en qué momento había terminado, ahora sabía cuándo era la mejor hora para pensar con más claridad, ¿qué mejor, si no comiendo?

Observé una vez más la lista con duda, la releí esta vez en voz alta para que mi hermana escuchara.

—Bueno, creo que es todo, al menos eso espero. Será un personaje complejo, me sacará canas —expresé con horror, definitivamente esto sería todo un reto. Presté atención a mi hermana que me asentía—. Bueno, ahora me falta saber cómo será ella, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? —Rodó los ojos de forma evidente.

"_Perdóname la vida, rubia, yo jamás he leído este tipo de libros."_

—Esto se basa en una sola palabra… virgen y lo digo de verdad, en toda su extensión —añadió con burla—. Puedes darle la personalidad que quieras pero por lo general ellas son como... —Fijó su mirada en mí, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente—. Como tú, por qué no te describes, encajas a la perfección en el papel que todo dominante quiere como mujer.

—No es gracioso —espeté molesta. ¡Por Dios!, ¿cómo un hombre así se fijaría en mí?

—Por supuesto que no, hablo en serio, sólo obsérvate: virgen, sin intereses en chicos, desarreglada y con toda una personalidad oculta, eres perfecta. —Recorrió su dedo en mí y yo, como una idiota, seguí su recorrido. Removí mis anteojos molesta, sin duda alguna tendría que dar forma a la protagonista sola más tarde.

Más tarde sacó su colección de libros eróticos de su auto, los colocó en la cocina a un lado de la máquina, definitivamente ésta era el área que más usábamos de mi nuevo departamento. Leí los títulos que me pasaba emocionada, mientras que me sonrojaba a más no poder con cada uno de ellos, tenía toda la trilogía de Cincuenta Sombras, amos, mazmorras y demás, pude jurar que leí Cyborgs en una de las portadas.

Sin ninguna intención, entiéndase el sarcasmo, me quedé con unos cuantos, sacó su celular con internet y se puso a investigar. Me explicó que muchos de los famosos tenían esos gustos, me leyó un artículo donde decía que Brad Pitt tenía su cuarto de juegos en donde encerraba a su amada esposa, _"maldita suertuda_". Sí, lo sé, este tema no me venía bien hace un momento pero estábamos hablando de Brad, con él todo me parecía alucinante.

Estudiamos más a fondo sobre los dominantes en grupos y blogs, vi la imagen de una mujer con los ojos vendados, tenía atada cada mano a los postes de una cama con dosel mientras que un hombre le lamía, _mmm…_ ¿cómo decirlo?… a sí, ahí. Quizás era imaginación mía, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido, no pude dejar de concentrarme en Matthew con la cara de depravado de aquel hombre que sujetaba a la pobre chica.

Fijé la vista en el reloj viendo que eran las tres de la mañana, busqué a Tanya que hacía poco estaba a mi lado pero la encontré exhausta en la cama. Era demasiado chica para ambas y yo seguía sin sueño, la hermosa máquina llamó mi atención y, como si estuviera hipnotizada, fui por ella.

Verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden, para mi sorpresa encontré tinta en uno de los cartuchos que hallé en la mañana, le ajusté todo con cuidado y, cerrando mis ojos, rogué internamente que la inspiración viniera a mí.

_"Por favor, M.B. ayúdame con esto"._

Quise ponerme manos a la obra pero primero definiría la personalidad del personaje principal. Rebusqué en mi cabeza un nombre, uno que lo hiciera especial, vino a mí Matthew pero negué como tonta.

"_Claro, Isabella, por qué no le pones cabello castaño, ojos azules, voz sexy y muchos músculos como él, tal vez corremos con suerte que él no se dé cuenta… estúpida."_

Vi la revista de farándula que Tanya tenía en sus manos, la había empezado a leer cuando yo comenzaba a formular una trama, el sueño la venció pero sabía que sus amados chismes de Hollywood me servirían de ayuda. Rebuscaba como loca cuando reparé en una foto.

"_Bingo"._

Era Edward Norton, junto a su ex Salma Hayek, me parecía demasiado mujer para él, pero saliendo de la emoción, Edward me parecía un nombre exquisito, así que di por hecho que así se llamaría mi dominante. Ahora sólo faltaba algún apellido, pensé en uno americano pero deduje que si era extranjero le daría algo de misterio.

Tomé mi enciclopedia, fui por los países y banderas, quizás uno me daría ese aire que necesitaba que tuviera él, pasé mi dedo lentamente hasta que di con la bandera de Bélgica. ¿Por qué no?, siempre eran rusos, franceses, alemanes e italianos, quizás un belga me vendría bien.

"_Bueno, Bellita, ahora necesitamos un poco de Internet."_

Tomé prestado el celular de Tan por un momento, tecleé la contraseña, que no era secreta y puse la fecha de su compromiso con Demetri. Comencé a buscar en el navegador, vi todos aquellos apellidos Belgas extraños hasta que uno captó mi atención. Dejé el celular en su lugar para tallar mis ojos.

Me estaba ganando el sueño pero no quise ir a dormir, sin antes comenzar a escribir algo. Acomodé todos mis apuntes a un lado del escritorio, tomé mi precioso tesoro ejercitando los dedos para empezar.

No iniciaría ahora con la historia, quizás una descripción en tercera persona de la vida dolorosa.

_**LA MENTE DE UN DOMINANTE**_

_**Edward Masen, hombre de treinta y dos años, ojos verdes y bellos rasgos, su cabello cobrizo con mechones salvajes que gritaban sexo.**_

_**Tenía una vida difícil con pasado oscuro, podía tenerlo todo pero a la vez estaba tan vacío que parecía no tener nada.**_

_**Él está en la espera de la chica ideal, está buscando aquella a la que pueda controlar, es dominante y pierde el control fácilmente. Quiere cuidar de alguien para que también ella lo cuide a él.**_

_**Está a la espera de algo.**_

_**Está en la búsqueda de su felicidad… y esa tal Isabella Swan se la podría dar.**_

* * *

Chicas esta fic se actualizara rápido, decidí que muchos caps y cortos y bonitos *-*

Tenemos grupo :D por favor únanse y comenten, den la oportunidad a este nuevo fic y no he olvidado el cazador, él tiene más planes.

Le agradezco a mi beta y todas las chicas que me apoyan en este nuevo plan

Búsquenme

_**el grupo: moon midnight fanfics **_

_**O por Facebook como: Damber Bradley**_

Las quiero, no olviden reviews que hacen que esta escritora haga más ameno el tiempo que pasa con su esposo el teclado.

Moon Midnight


	3. Pequeños avances

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad, Beta de Élite Fanfiction  
www facebook com/ groups/ élite. fanfiction**

_**Capítulo dos**_

"_Aquél que obtiene una victoria sobre otro hombre, es fuerte, pero quien obtiene una victoria sobre s__í__ mismo es poderoso__**."**_

_Lao—tse_

_._

_._

_._

_**Edward tenía el poder sobre ella, a pesar que no era una mujer fácil sabía que debía tener paciencia, con la que no contaba.**_

_**La miraba atento entre las sombras, no quería agobiarla, sabía que ella era suya desde que la vio cruzar por un café. Ese día había quedado con un socio, le pareció que un Starbucks era el lugar más indicado para llegar a un acuerdo. No se imaginaba que al ir ahí se encontraría con el destino, ella ni siquiera lo miró pero, Edward se encargaría que su sola presencia ocupara los pensamientos de aquella desaliñada chica.**_

_**Cuando paso a su lado olía a... a...**_

_"Demonios"_

—Tanya, ¿cómo es el olor de mi cabello? —pregunté, bueno más bien grité, escuchaba a mi hermana en la cocina tararear. _Vamos,_ tenía que responder antes que la frase se fuera de mi cabeza.

—Yo qué voy a saber… A tomate quizás —gritó, ¡bendita ayuda! , rodé los ojos cuando el olor a tomate que cocinaba vino a mí, a eso le llamaba inspiración del momento.

Muy bien era hora de improvisar, pase un mechón de cabello por mi nariz para después concentrarme en la descripción.

"_Cierra los ojos, percibe el aroma, concéntrate."_

_**Desprendía el fuerte olor a fresa, se sentía renovado cuando la miraba, estaba trazando un plan, que consistía en meterse en su vida de tal manera que cuando Isabella se diera cuenta fuera demasiado tarde.**_

_**Mandó a investigar todo sobre ella, ahora estaba por voltear su mundo de cabeza como esa castaña lo hizo con él al pasar frente a sus ojos. Él era imponente, nadie lo ignoraba, era de una belleza exquisita, no podía pasar desapercibido para ninguna mujer y para él, eso era una maldición. **_

_**Iba rodando por el mundo, usando los cuerpos para satisfacer su lujuria, la cual que por más que follaba y tenía las mujeres a sus pies no podía llegar a calmar.**_

_**Ahora estaba a la espera del momento justo, el mismo en el que sabía que podía calmar aquella sed con Isabella Swan.**_

¡Vaya!, eso fue difícil. Ahora tenía que definir el dominio de Edward en el mundo de los negocios, al menos ya contaba con la idea general de la historia, algo me faltaba cuadrar aquí.

—¡Bella, ya está el desayuno! —Me paré como resorte con el grito ya conocido. Pasé la mano por última vez en la máquina no creyendo el regalo de M.B.

Salí de la habitación para sentarme en la pequeña barra desayunador. Sabía que el departamento era demasiado pequeño, aun así no se quitaba la mala costumbre de gritarnos como si estuviéramos a kilómetro de distancia, era algo que vivir con Renée y Charlie discutiendo a todas horas nos habían enseñado.

Tanya estaba apagando la estufa, todavía tenía el pijama puesto mientras las ojeras indicaban lo poco que había dormido anoche, por eso, a pesar de que estaba loca, la amaba, era tierna, debía reconocer que había pedido ayuda y sin pensarlo corrió a mi rescate, hice una nota mental para agradecérselo con algo más adelante.

"_Otro libro de dominantes."_

—¿Vas a ir así a la facultad? —Miré mi chamarra negra con las iniciales NY en ella, era quizás tres tallas más de lo normal, tenía unos jeans más desgastados que los anteriores.

Sonreí culpable por mi atuendo, sólo logré la frustración de la rubia desquiciada. Creía que debería saber que éste era mi uniforme diario, recordé mi guardarropa entero con cientos de chamarras del mismo estilo.

—Tú y yo habláremos seriamente sobre eso. —Escupió señalándonos a ambas para después servir mi desayuno, tomé el plato de sus manos—. No puedes seguir escondiéndote toda la vida. —Por supuesto que podía, hasta la fecha nadie me había hecho cambiar.

Miré mi omelette haciéndoseme agua en la boca, mi hambre era atroz y más cuando mi mente estaba cansada de crear a un personaje, ¿y qué más ejercicio que un dominante? Serví jugo de naranja y me encontré con el octavo escaneo de Tanya sobre mi ropa.

—Es mi estilo Tanya, así estoy feliz, además no escondo nada que valga la pena. —Espeté tratando de seguir, olía muy bien, agarré el cubierto con anticipación, no dejaba de sentir la intensa mirada de mi hermana sobre mí.

—Yo sé que debajo de esos andrajos hay un cuerpo de infarto —susurró, negué tragando el primer bocado. Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos era ignorar—. Si todos lo vieran tendrías al chico que quisieras a tus pies, todos te mirarían encantados.

—Ese es el problema, no deseo que nadie me vea. —Excepto Matthew, no le iba decir, ¿o sí?—. Así que no intentes convencerme porque conmigo es gastar cartuchos de balas de pintura en un muro de resistencia —expliqué, ella no bajaba sus ojos azules hasta que escuché cómo suspiró de resignación. Y fue ahí cuando me vi abrazándome mentalmente por mi triunfo.

— Ya vi que es imposible tratar contigo... —murmuró, comió un poco en el momento en que yo me atragantaba.

Estábamos sentadas una a lado de otra sobre la barra, la sala estaba frente, mejor dicho, el sofá estaba frente a nosotras y la habitación estaba del lado derecho. El escritorio se veía desde la puerta, el silencio de ambas se debía a que ninguna podía dejar de ver la hermosura que había arriba de éste. Creo que después de todo siempre sí me casaré, leí un artículo por ahí donde las personas se casaban con sus objetos en Las Vegas.

—Veo que ya has comenzado a escribir, me alegra tener el privilegio de decir que alguna vez contribuí con un libro famoso. —Sonreí por sus tonterías, en mis adentros quería que fueran presagios—. ¿Y qué es lo que llevas?

Limpie mi boca con una servilleta después de atragantarme con un poco de jugo de naranja.

—Todavía nada, por lo pronto defino el personaje importante, sé cómo aparecerá en su vida y cómo tratara de imponerse, pero...

— Pero...—Me apresuró cuando perdí el hilo de conversación.

—Aun no tengo la menor idea sobre a qué va dedicarse Edward Masen. —Manifesté, ella frunció el ceño, claramente estaba pensando.

—Con que Edward, se me hace un nombre sexy, nada que ver con Jesse Ward... Suena como si fuera nombre de niña —declaró y no pude evitar reír, había leído algo de la trilogía de _Mi hombre_, había logrado inspirarme algo del término posesivo con ella—. Ahora, puedes poner que nuestro dominante trabaja en lo mismo que hacía Aristóteles Onassis. —Fruncí el ceño por dos razones, la primera y la más obvia, no sabía de quién me hablaba, y la otra era que ahora Edward ya no solo me pertenecía a mí.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunté queriendo que me iluminara.

— Por dios Isabella, deberías ver _History Channel._ —Ella y sus documentales—. Fue el magnate griego más rico del mundo en su tiempo, su negocio era la exportación en navíos… recuerda, ese viejito que contrajo matrimonio con Jackie Kennedy cuando John F. murió —explicó con su cara de "yo lo sé todo".

Dejé de comer por un momento, quizás no sonaba mal un magnate y exportación en navíos, lo podían hacer en Bélgica y que se extienda en varias partes del mundo.

Ya podía visualizarlo.

Guapo, alto, de cabello cobrizo, dando su espalda a su imponente oficina, admirando su imperio, el paisaje que le otorgaba el extenso puerto, posiblemente de su ventana podía ver varios de sus barcos, ahora podía visualizarlo en una imagen mental.

Vaya, nada mal para la que tenía experiencia nula en dominantes, ahora que lo pienso, quizás a Amber le salgan alas esta mañana.

—¿No se te hace tarde? —Salí de mis divagaciones, miré con duda a Tanya, que señalaba el reloj. Maldición, me había excedido del tiempo que tenía previsto.

Salí disparada como pude hacia al sofá, tome mi vieja mochila cuidando que todo estuviera adentro, por un momento me olvidé de mi hermana me gire a verla, solo me hiso una señal de despedida.

—Vamos apresúrate no te preocupes por mí, limpiaré esto y después Demetri vendrá por mí, cerraré el departamento en cuanto me vaya… aunque dudo que roben algo, quizás te dejen dinero por ver lo pobre que eres. —Eso sí que era subirte el ánimo. Fui hacia ella inconscientemente y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Amaba que no se pareciera en lo más mínimo a mí, la miré por última vez cuando llegué a la puerta y así salí corriendo, bajé del edificio y después con mis brutos pasos choqué contra las personas que iban en dirección contraria, bendita sea la hora en que había escogido el centro de Nueva York para vivir, menos mal que no pasaba por la gran manzana, sino otra cosa sería.

Minutos más tarde veía la entrada de la imponente facultad, sin pensar corrí por los pasillos hasta que llegué al aula, siendo frenada por la gran puerta de madera.

Miré mi celular fijándome en la hora. Habían pasado quince minutos, iba a tocar la puerta, pero las agallas me abandonaron, fruncí el ceño comenzando a temblar, era la primera vez que me retrasaba, no quería que nadie se percatara de eso, posiblemente no me dejarían entrar.

En estos momentos odiaba mi conciencia, aparecía y me decía que no debía hacer cosas de las que después me arrepentiría, debatía internamente ganando el lado gallina en mí. Acomodé el cabello que salía de mi gorro suspirando en el proceso, era realmente incómodo cuando imaginaba hacer miles de cosas que jamás hacía.

¿Cuántas veces había levantado la mano en la clase para participar?, ¿cuantas más había golpeado a Amber cuando se burlaba de mí? Eran tantas las veces que le gritaba a Renée que Philip era malo, por supuesto todo en mi cabeza, no salían, sólo eran escenas creadas por una mente, una mente que quería ser liberada.

Me senté en una de las bancas de las jardineras, me quedaba cerca la maldita puerta del aula, la odiaría siempre de ahora en adelante. Trate de pensar en algo mas mirando la hilera de hormigas que pasaban por debajo de mis pies, estaba segura que el profesor Griezmann no dejaría tantos apuntes, cuando la clase acabara le pediría a Mike sus notas, él era uno de los más serios y responsables de la clase, seguido de Matthew, claro.

Saqué un cigarrillo de la caja que guardaba en la mochila, había designado una caja metálica para estos, odiaba cuando salían aplastados, sabía que de algo tenía que morir, pero un pitillo no me quitaría la vida de tajo, era una mala imagen para la sociedad, lo sé, pero como buena universitaria tenia mis vicios y aunque no fumaba mucho, no podía dejar al menos uno diario.

Veía el humo salir de mí dispersándose en el ambiente, me sentía perdida, la cobardía me ganaba todo el tiempo, quería ir con un psicólogo para que me sacara a Philip de mi cabeza, Tanya tenía la razón, no todos eran como él.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, saliendo de mis divagaciones lo saqué para leer el mensaje entrante, mientras con mi otra mano sostenía momentáneamente mi cigarro.

_**Cerré todo como te lo dije, no pude evitar leer algo de Eddie... lo siento Bella, decidí dejarte un regalito escrito por ahí, tomé tu maquina prestada un momento. ¡Espero que no te moleste!, vi que seguiste mi consejo de describirte, besos. Tanya**_

"_Que la quemen viva"_

¿Cómo se atreve a tomar mis cosas? Cerré mis ojos tratando de contenerme y no salir corriendo despavorida hacia mi departamento, era lo último que faltaba para completar mi mañana de mierda, mire al cielo rogando que no la hubiera descompuesto. Era loca, pero su experiencia en estos artefactos era mínima como la mía en sexo. Bufé como condenada, miré mi cigarrillo en la mano, con eso hasta las ganas de fumar se fueron.

Observé mis alrededores tirándolo en el piso, en buen momento se le había ocurrido mandarme el maldito mensaje, agradecía que no estuviera en clases, todos hubieran escuchado mi respiración fallar.

Repliqué mis dedos dispuesta a dar guerra con otro mensaje, pero una sombra me tapó por completo, miré hacia arriba para dar los "_buenos días_", nótese el sarcasmo, a quien fuera, entonces mis hermosas palabras murieron en mis labios.

—Hola, Isabella, ¿no es cierto? —Era Matthew, era él. ¡Por Dios! Su cabello brillaba con el sol y la comisura de sus labios se alzaba en una sonrisa, miré el celular con el ceño fruncido.

"_Diablos, diablos, di algo mujer."_

Puse mi mejor póquer y lo miré atentamente, esperaba que me vea algo presentable este día, tenía otra razón para no matar a mi hermana, gracias a su consejo de esta mañana, era una lástima no haber hecho caso. Metí mi celular haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

—Claro, Isabella Swan, ¿y tú eres? —Logré decir. Estaba segura que era víctima de esa creencia islámica, en la que tenía dos seres en mis hombros, el ángel veía pasmada al igual que yo a Matthew, mientras que mi demonio me felicitaba por hacerme la interesante.

—Perdona por llegar así, soy Matthew. Tenemos la mayoría de clases juntos, siempre te veo en los puestos traseros y no pude evitar darme cuenta que hoy faltaste —explicó, fruncí el ceño sin creer que él me observaba—. Se me hizo raro que no entraras, así que me pareció buena idea venir a darte los apuntes del día cuando te vi sentada aquí.

Perfecto, mi rostro era todo un poema, sus ojos me miraban expectantes y sus cabellos pedían a gritos que los tomara. Bueno, quizás no, pero estaba tan incrédula que podía venir Santa Claus a golpearme y yo gustosa lo aceptaría.

—Muchas gracias —susurré, que alguien me tomara una foto, por favor, que me grabe, ¡tengo voz por Dios!

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó, sonreí como tonta acomodando mis lentes, no hallaba las palabras correctas, así que me hice a un lado para que me hiciera compañía—. Y bien, ¿por qué te saltaste las clases? —Inquirió, no pude contener una risa con aquello.

—Quería saber qué se sentía ser mala por primera vez. —Mentí, aunque ahora agradecía mi cobardía, porque de no ser así no estaría con él.

—Malo, eso significa no verte en clases. —Lo miré atónita—. Sé que no eres muy social y noto por tus acciones que no quieres que nadie te hable, pero aunque estés bajita y te sientes en la parte trasera eres una parte importante de mi día. —Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, tenía que tranquilizarme para que él no los escuchara como yo. Lo vi sonreír de lado, mirando las hormigas—. Quizás no lo entiendas…

—Me puedes explicar —sugerí, no podía quitar mis ojos de su sonrisa, sería poeta, lo sabía con tan sólo verlo a diario.

—Aunque no comentes, sé que estás ahí, siento como si fueras una versión femenina de mí. No hablas, no te interesas por nada, no sé si amas la soledad como yo o quizás sufras por dentro. —Definitivamente la segunda, miro mis ojos con detenimiento, poniéndome nerviosa gire mi atención a las pobres hormigas—. No había notado que tus ojos son grises

—Bueno, supongo que es por mis gafas —contesté y sentí picar mi cuello de repente.

Mire mis alrededores, sabía que era víctima del escrutinio cuando el cuello me picaba, observé a Amber a lo lejos, me miraba descaradamente al ser dueña de la atención de Matthew. _Esa es envidia querida._

—estos son mis apuntes, tomate tu tiempo para copiarlos, te esperaría pero creo que ahora Griezmann se ensaño— expreso entregándome su cuaderno rojo, me señalo las anotaciones mientras que mi ceño se iba frunciendo por la cantidad de trabajo.

"_no entres a clases de Griezmann, decían, casi no hay que anotar en ellas…. decían"_

—Espero haber sido de ayuda. —Sonreí asintiendo como tonta, no quería romper aquel momento donde tocaba sus cuadernos que tantas veces soñaba hacer—. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, por cierto, llámame Matt —pidió, me tendió su mano mientras yo la miraba como si no tuviera dos. La tomé temblorosa, esperando que no notara cómo sudaba.

—Tú puedes decirme Bella —murmuré, subí mis gafas con la otra mano, ya que estaban cayendo, perdiendo la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa que me quitaba el sueño.

—Fue un gusto charlar contigo Bella —dijo y después se fue, dejándome sola, ahogándome con mi saliva.

Asentí por inercia viendo cómo se alejaba, sus jeans eran desgastados como los míos, pero en el no lucían patéticos, le daban un aire sexy mientras que el color azul en su camisa le resaltaban los ojos, me arrepentía de no haber escogido sus rasgos para mi dominante. Abrí el cuaderno que tenía en las manos pasando la mano por sus apuntes, estaba aún sin habla por lo que acababa de pasar, su caligrafía era exquisita y tenía varios pensamientos en la cima de cada hoja. Matthew era de los chicos que nunca hablaban, podía ser el centro de atención. pero siempre faltaba algo de él que lo hacía distante, era tan guapo y caballeroso que todos querían pertenecer a su grupo. No tenía amigos, siempre eran diferentes compañeros que lo acompañaban, era amigable con todos. pero jamás lo suficiente como para ser el mejor amigo de alguien.

No pude evitar volver a mirar a la dirección por donde él había desaparecido.

"_Me pregunto cómo es que me viste"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las clases seguían su curso mientras en el tiempo libre pase todo lo que había perdido en la clase del profesor Griezmann, escuchaba música mientas tarareaba una canción de Bon Jovi. Faltaba poco para que iniciara la clase de proyectos, estaba sentada al final de la clase como acostumbraba, exhorta de mí alrededor.

En todo el día no había podido dejar de repasar la plática con Matthew, escribía una y otra vez el nombre de Matthew Bradley en la parte trasera de mi desgastado cuaderno mientras John Bon Jovi endulzaba mis oídos.

Mi cuello comenzó a picar mirando al primer lugar que mi instinto me obligo hacerlo, la perra de Amber estaba cerca de mí, me veía con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, sin esperar tapé mi cuaderno frunciendo el ceño, esperaba que no hubiera visto nada, pero su mirada acida me dijo que probablemente estaba en problemas. Vi cómo contoneaba su feo trasero hasta Isaac, uno de los asquerosos jugadores de futbol americano que se revolcaba con cualquiera que tuviera falda, sí… Gracias a Dios yo sólo uso jeans.

Los ojos de Isaac se posaron en mí cuando terminó de hablar con la hueca estúpida, algo andaba mal, lo supe cuando vi cómo tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a sentarse a mi lado, jamás lo hacía, nadie se sentaba alrededor de la Loca Swan, ahora había llegado la hora de hacer lo que mejor sabía.

Lo ignoré.

Saqué un libro para comenzar a guiarme en las artes amatorias de los dominantes, estaba tan emocionada que sólo me di cuenta que la clase había comenzado cuando Marcus habló. Presté atención a su plática, no sin antes ver cómo Isaac seguía viéndome entera.

—Muchachos, espero que estén planteando su novela, éstas clases las utilizaremos como guías para saber cómo se desarrollarán sus personajes —explicó y se sentó en su escritorio sacando las listas de su mochila—. Iré llamándolos mientras los demás siguen trabajando.

Escuché la alarma de muchos y las conversaciones no tardaron en sonar, estábamos en universidad, pero el cotilleo en clases no se dejaba desde pequeños, abrí mi bolso para volver a sacar el libro, sabía ya algo de mi novela, no había de qué preocuparme.

El cuaderno rojo atrajo mi atención en mi bolso, miré al dueño que leía tranquilo en su lugar, ahora menos lo podía quitar de mi cabeza. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando que mis pensamientos se fueran así de rápido, me adentré en el mundo de la trilogía de _Mi hombre_, me sentía desesperada al leer lo que la pobre mujer pasaba.

—No señorita Morgan, por décima vez le digo que su ángel no se puede follar a su protagonista mientras la cuida en las noches, usted misma ha dicho que ella no lo puede ver y mucho menos sabe de su existencia… eso sería violación, me temo que le he dado el tema de ángel, no de un incubo demonio. —Las risas se hicieron sonar cuando ya un cansado Marcus regañaba a Amber, ella resopló y se movió de manera altanera a su lugar, y yo pensando que le saldrían alas, no cabe duda que ni con semejante tema la haríamos redimirse de sus errores.

Sentí el repiqueo a mi lado, la comezón siguió y noté a Isaac con su sonrisa de lobo feroz, a esta altura me saldría alergia, lo miré con horror cuando su risa se hizo mas cínica, quizás estaba escribiendo a un hombre lobo y quería sentirse en el papel. Volví a mi lectura hasta que escuché mi nombre.

Caminé hacia el escritorio con rapidez, el profesor estaba de humor, sólo escuchaba negativas de los demás, menos la de Matthew, así que tenía temor a ser rechazada. Pasé de lado de mi tormento rubio, no quise mirarlo, ya habíamos roto el hielo, pero no quería parecer estúpida como hacía Amber cada vez que se acercaba a él, sentí la necesidad de voltear a ver sus ojos, pero me resistí.

—Buena suerte. —Me quedé tiesa cuando escuché su leve murmullo, miré a Matthew y su sonrisa me quitó el aliento.

El carraspeo de Marcus me sacó de mi ensoñación y me apresuré a llegar junto a él, sabía que lo odiaría por completo con lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes, Isabella? —preguntó, yo aún trataba de calmar a mi pobre corazón—. Esperemos que hayas sacado a relucir algo interesante como para hacer suspirar todas las damas de hoy en día. —_Y gays_, dije en mis adentros, esperaba que varios hombres no tomaran notas de cómo tratar a sus mujeres con esto.

Negué, tenía que dejar de perderme en mis locuras, despegué mi vista de cualquier cosa que me distrajera y saqué los apuntes de mi chamarra para recordar todo.

—Tengo quizás toda la vida de él, usted sabe, me he basado en los aspectos necesarios, pero quisiera cambiar algo, la chica inocente y bonita en ésta ocasión será algo desarreglada. —Lo vi meditar, así que continúe—. Que él encuentre lo que necesita en alguien que jamás creyó, que empiece a cansarla de a poco, a dominar en su personalidad, después que ella acepte sus condiciones en su cama. —Terminé.

—¿Cómo se llamará tu personaje? —preguntó una vez que terminé, alcé mi ceja extrañada porque no me regañara por mis ideas.

—Edward Masen. —Me encantaba su nombre, esperaba que no me hiciera cambiarlo. Lo vi pensar más de lo debido, hizo una mueca mientras dirigía sus ojos en mí.

— Edward Masen, Masen Edward… Edward Masen. —Lo repitió varias veces entre susurros, verificando su sonido, en pocas palabras desgastándolo, no me gustaba cómo sonaba en él, por favor que alguien lo callara—. Platícame más sobre Edward. —Me pilló con su interés y tensé mi cuerpo, recordando todo lo ensayado.

—Treinta y dos años, es un magnate nacido en Bélgica, tiene una naviera y en sus tiempos libres diseña barcos... Es su pasión —dije, lo vi sonreír, así que seguí—. El negocio deja mucho dinero, él viaja por el mundo haciendo que crezca cada vez más, pero se siente vacío, este hombre sacia su deseo con muchas mujeres, pero se siente incompleto cuando conoce a la protagonista... ella no le hace caso y se siente tentado a meterse en su mundo como sin quererlo lo hizo con él, no será nada fácil, porque al igual que Edward tiene sus demonios, ella cuenta con los propios. —Terminé mi discurso, Marcus se acomodó viendo a la nada, quizá me haría cambiar varias cosas, pero aceptaría cualquier consejo que me diera.

Escuché cómo carraspeó y lo miré, movió sus cejas divertido, en mi opinión no lo era en absoluto, pero una alumna lame botas se reiría como yo lo hacía en estos momentos.

"_Te quejas de Amber y tú estás que vuelas de hacer lo mismo con tal de sacar tu dominante a flote"_

—Me gusta, tal parece que tienes definido de lo que tratará, por lo pronto para mí está bien, pero espero que en la siguiente clase me traigas algo escrito, más sobre estos personajes. —Asentí maravillada, tenía que seguir comprando libros a Tanya después de todo. Sonreía como desquiciada cuando pasé a lado de la hueca.

_Toma esa perra._

Estaba desencajada por lo que había escuchado, quizás no le hayan salido alas, pero yo traía el látigo sobre mi mano esta mañana. Regresé a mi asiento con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Isaac ya no estaba en su lugar así que mi dicha fue mayor, esperé que los minutos pasaran para que la clase diera por terminada.

La espalda de Matthew me parecía tentadora, abracé mi bolso con lo más preciado dentro de él, la idea era entregarle en cuaderno en cuanto la clase terminara, pero quizás sería mejor tenerlo en mis manos unos momentos más.

El aula se fue vaciando, salí con agilidad, pero antes me topé con la estúpida sonrisa de Isaac y la perra de Amber, alcé mis cejas al pasar a su lado, escuchando la risa estruendosa de bruja cuando logre escapar. No entendía en qué momento les perjudicaba su día si ni siquiera hablaba, solté una maldición por lo bajo, estaba harta de ella, lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarla.

Escuché mis trompicones en el piso, queriendo llegar a la salida de la facultad, miré mi punto de escape diario queriendo ser invisible. Llegué al principio de las oficinas viendo a la señorita Ann de reojo cuando pasé junto a la puerta, quise apresurar mi paso, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando escuche sus tacones estruendosos diciendo que la vieja me había visto.

Me alcanzó en el pasillo cuando aún tenía la esperanza de huir.

—Isabella, quería verte. —Sonreí como pude y me giré a verla, rondaba como los cuarenta años, odiaba verla sonreír porque siempre había rastro del labial en sus dientes. Quise despegar mí vista de su boca—. Ya estás pasando la mensualidad de la escuela. —Hice una mueca, sabía que tenía razón, todavía no conseguía trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero cuento con un par de semanas, ahora no tengo el dinero —susurré mirando hacia otro lado para no pasar otro mal rato.

—Sólo cuentas con dos días, las reglas cambiaron, ya no es sólo un mes, se te juntará con el que viene y es mejor que pagues porque de lo contrario no podrás presentar examen. —Espetó, asentí yéndome sin decir nada.

Sólo quería salir de ahí, mi perfecto día con Matt se había ido a la basura con todo, necesitaba un momento de paz y lo conseguiría largándome de aquí. No quería pedir dinero a Renée, no quería pisar más su departamento, no quería causar más problemas a Tanya.

No me importó, salí corriendo de la universidad, para una vez alejada comenzar a caminar, tenía tantos asuntos en mi cabeza que sentía que iba a explotar.

Estaba tan enfada refunfuñando caminando hacia casa, y al menos eso me hiso sentir mejor, llamar "casa" a algo que estaba haciendo por mí misma, ya no más Philip. Estaba pasando entre la gente distraída mientras mi gorro tapaba mi rostro de los curiosos, quizás mi madre estaría mejor sin mí a la vista, tendría toda la atención de su esposo en ella.

"_Por favor Bella, ya no te martirices más con los recuerdos"_

Llegué a mi departamento tirando mi mochila en el sofá, me asombré al notar algo extraño, para entrar no había utilizado mi llave, busqué en mi bolsillo dando por sentado que aún seguía ahí. Demonios, Tanya me las pagaría, me había prometido cerrar, sentí tragar amargo cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera entrado en mi ausencia. Miré todo, percatándome de que no había movimiento, tomé una escoba que anteriormente usé en la limpieza. Caminé con cautela, no había sonido, nada diferente en el estancia, sólo faltaba mi habitación, sudé frío cuando noté un bulto arriba del escritorio a un lado de la máquina, entré con rapidez, pero me encontré como una paranoica buscando a un fantasma, no había nadie.

Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme y miré a mi mesa de trabajo, había un hermoso arreglo floral a un lado del regalo de M.B, eran unas rosas hermosas, el aroma inundaba mi recamara, me giré lentamente y busqué una tarjeta.

_**Tú sabes quién soy, Isabella Swan.**_

"_Aunque dudo que roben algo, quizás te dejen dinero por ver lo pobre que eres"._

Tomé las flores del escritorio para acomodarlas en el jarrón, las puse sobre la barra de la cocina, esa mujer me había dado el susto de mi vida. Verifiqué que no hubiera nada más, pero mi escaneo se detuvo en la cabecera de mi cama. Unas esposas estaban sujetas en un poste de ésta, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sintiendo el ardor en mi rostro, corrí a tomarlas viendo el forro de terciopelo rojo, negué lentamente con las tonterías de mi hermana.

¿Qué más inspiración que aquella imagen rápida?, estaba con aquellas cosas en mi mano pensando en unos ojos verdes que me aturdían, quizá la presencia de Edward Masen venía a abrumar mi cabeza. Cuando escribía a un personaje lo sentía en mi cabeza contando su historia, justo ahora él quería aparecer.

Quité mi chamarra dejando la blusa blanca de abajo, fui a mi escritorio, encontrándome con unas hojas, recordé el mensaje de mi hermana, probablemente eran sus ideas plasmadas.

_**Edward Masen es un hombre deseoso, tiene detalles con Isabella que posiblemente nadie nota, cambia su guardarropa y deja pequeños detalles a la puerta de su departamento, sabe que no tiene dinero y trata de ayudarla de todas las formas que puede.**_

_**Isabella no puede hacer nada para oponerse, cuando la paciencia de aquel ser dominante se acabe se llevará su virtud, se adueñará de su ser y no podrá escapar, necesita que la entiendan, que comprendan su pasado turbio, un hombre le ha hecho daño y él la ayudará a sanarse.**_

_**La hará suya de todas las maneras posibles.**_

Vaya, al menos escribía bien, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, no deseché la idea, me senté en mi escritorio y me puse a escribir un poco más para deshacerme de los problemas de la escuela.

Esta noche quería perderme en pensamientos, si tenía suerte soñaría con Edward y podría plasmar sus pensamientos.


	4. Sorpresas

_Hay diez centímetros de silencio entre tus manos y mis manos, una frontera de palabras no dichas entre tus labios y mis labios, y algo que brillas así de triste entre tus ojos y mis ojos._

—_Anónimo_

.

.

.

_**Demonios era demasiado tarde, debería de ignorar a Tanya en todo de ahora en adelante, caminaba apresurada por las calles de la gran manzana, las luces de los espectaculares relampagueaban ante mis ojos, las doradas calles parecían pasarelas pero no en mi caso. **_

_**Me encontraba siempre tan mal vestida queriendo ocultarme pero en new york en un lugar como este era la atención de todos, había veces que los grupos de personas no me dejaban avanzar, necesitaba llegar.**_

_**Pasaban ya de las once de la noche quería llegar a la seguridad de mi departamento, ponerme mi pijama de bugs bunny y acurrucarme bajo las sabanas con mi maquina en ella.**_

_**Seguía divagando en mis cavilaciones mientras seguía avanzando entre los tumultos, tropecé con algo pero me fue imposible el ver con que cuando una mujer me golpeo por mi espalda, choque de bruces contra una pared de músculos queriéndome alejar de la pena solo con una disculpa al aire.**_

—_**Perdone— quise irme pero alguien me detuvo del brazo, lo mire nerviosa entonces me perdí en los ojos verdes que me miraban ¿Enojados?, mire su mano en mi brazo sintiendo una corriente extraña pasar sobre mí. Era el hombre con el que me había topado — Gracias por no dejarme caer— susurré como niña regañada, por alguna razón no podía verlo bien sus rasgos. Fruncí mi ceño al ver que no retrocedía, sabía que alguien con mi apariencia pensara que le había robado algo cuando choque con él. —Ahora si me disculpa debo marchar— expresé jalando mi brazo pero él todavía no lo soltaba, las personas pasaban ajenas a lo que me sucedía, ¿que nadie veía que este hombre no me dejaba ir?**_

_**Lo mire enojada en un segundo en el otro la sangre se me fue a los talones, bebía su imagen con los mis ojos abiertos en par en par, ojos verdes, perfectos rasgos, cabello cobrizo, su mandíbula cuadrada, todo el sueño hecho realidad. Quizás el destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada, él se parecía mucho a mi personaje, aquel dominante que me estaba enfermando con cada página que escribía cada día. **_

_**Tense mi brazo y quise alejarme pero él no me soltaba, no sabía que pensaba, quería irme, lo más posible es que Amber haya leído algo y me estuviera jugando una broma de mal gusto o quizás me debía tranquilizar y pensar en las coincidencias.**_

_**Con todas mi fuerzas tire de mi brazo pero solo me lastime con su fuerte garra, tenía mucha fuerza sabía que me quedaría moretón.**_

—_**No sientas algo que ya estaba planeado Isabella, yo decido cuando debemos de estar juntos...lamento decirte que ya es hora—**_

— _**¿quién demonios te crees para decir eso?— dije por lo bajo, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, su agarre tomaba más fuerza con mis palabras, no sabía qué demonios pasaba pero no quería que otro Philip viniera a castigarme.**_

_**Los transeúntes seguían pasando, aunque estuviéramos en el lugar más lleno del todo el planeta lo cierto era que parecíamos que nada más estábamos él y yo. Lo tensar su mandíbula, sonrió de lado dejándome helada, aquella era una característica que marcaba en un escena para acentuar la belleza del hombre, no podía ser que él estuviera aquí.**_

—_**Soy Edward masen y creo que desde ahora en adelante seré parte de tu vida...no podrás hacer nada para detenerme.**_

_**Escuche desencajada, estaba dispuesta a pelear pero sentí un ardor en mi cabeza tomándola fuerte con mi mano, que demonios, porque me dolía, mire hacia Edward, se estaba haciendo borroso.**_

Desperté dejándome caer de una al piso, tenía mi cabeza colgando de la cama y me había golpeado fuerte cuando la tenía pendiendo.

Cerré los ojos ya sentada, debía de dejar de dormir como loca por las noches, no supe en que minuto termine besando el suelo como cuando el papa llegaba a tierra americana.

Sentía millones de lagañas en mis ojos cerrados, quería seguir durmiendo pero el recuerdo de los ojos verdes me hiso perder el sueño de repente.

"_Por supuesto tenía que ser un jodido sueño"_

Había soñado con Edward, se veía tan real que hasta escalofríos me daba, tenía la sensación de la calidad de su mano en mi brazo, ahora entendía mi maratón nocturno directo al piso. Debía haberme quedado dormida pensando en él, había desvelado escribiendo su vida que me fui a dormir con ojos de panda por las ojeras que me cargaba.

Me tome del piso con cuidado para levantarme, perfecto ahora me dolía voltear el cuello, mi espada tenía la dolencia de varios nudos en los tendones, sin mencionar la falta de horas de sueño.

Me levante como toda zombie para subir a mi cama, quizás si dormía al menos unos minutos me recuperaría, acomode mis manos debajo de mi a la altura de mi cuello, quería aminorar la molestia y como ida me quede viendo a un punto fijo esperando que la pesadez de mis ojos hiciera lo suyo, note lo que era una tela negra, veía entretenida su textura enfocando y desenfocando mi vista ya cansada, estaba cerrando mis ojos pero entonces la curiosidad me pego, fruncí mi ceño y fui por aquella prenda pequeña que no sabía que era, mi sorpresa fue más cuando encontré una corbata que estaba sobre mi cama.

Me erguí sujetando la corbata de dudosa procedencia en mis manos, el exquisito perfume de hombre llego a mis fosas nasales, era el mismo que venía en todas las cosas que había encontrado con anterioridad.

Había pasado una semana que comencé a escribir, tenía ya más de setenta hojas describiendo cada pensamiento y cada característica de la vida de Edward. Era dominante sí, pero detrás de toda esa fachada había un hombre verdadero, no el siempre maltratado o traumatiza que leíamos siempre, me empeñe encontrar a un hombre que pudiera amar a lo que quizás fuera una mujer que tuviera más sombras, mas fantasmas que él.

Bye cliché, ahora la sombra de la relación será ella, ese sería el sabor de mi historia y lo estaba por lograr.

Puse la corbata con las demás cosas encontradas, amaba a mi loca rubia pero no sé qué conseguía con escabullir artículos de hombre a mi departamento, primero las flores y las esposas, los días anteriores había encontrado unos bóxer negros y una camisa planchada y colgada en mi closet, solo alguien tenía la llave y esa era Tanya. Le llamaría en cuanto tuviera crédito para pedir explicación, por lo pronto tenía bastante con mis problemas.

Estaba sumamente estresada, la semana que paso no había encontrado nada de trabajo, con mi apariencia me daban el rotundo no, los días estaban pasando como agua de rio y nada había, tenía comida gracias a mi hermana pero no siempre viviría de ella, me senté en la barra desayunador con un café.

Me sentía derrotada como todas las mañanas, hoy no tenía clases hasta la tarde, vi el cuaderno rojo de reojo que estaba aún lado mío, lo sé, Isabella Swan toda una "_loser"_.

Ahora teníamos clase con Griezmann tenía que llevarle ahora el cuaderno y ahora si con todo el valor del mundo entregarlo.

Tome mi café decidida, no sé por qué Matthew era guapo, eso hacia las cosas más difíciles, en la semana lo había visto sonreírme y más de una ocasión cuando miraba a su lugar lo sorprendí viéndome, era eso o simplemente me estaba volviendo loca como todo escritor ¿crear tanta fantasía en mi mente me hacía crearla en la realidad? Bueno al menos eso yo creía.

Termine de desayunar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me senté en el sofá, odiaba los viernes, no sabía qué hacer por las mañanas sin escuela, prendí la tele haciendo zapping pero no había absolutamente nada, ahora todo conspiraba contra mí, una era la cobardía con el maldito cuaderno rojo, la incertidumbre por la cosas encontradas y el cansancio por mi loquera de la que fui víctima por la noche.

Peinaba mi cabello hacia delante tapando mi cara, tenía que hacer algo para entretenerme, tome mi celular rebuscando en _whatsapp_, mi vida era patética, solo tenía tres compañeros de la escuela con los cuales conversaba solo tareas y por supuesto también a Tanya y Rene, no había con quien charlar, ya que la loca rubia trabajaba hasta pasadas las cinco y que decir de mi madre que era todo un caso para mí.

Mire el reloj viendo que eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, Okay eso significaba que el golpe si me había afectado, en este día acostumbraba a no levantarme temprano. Bufe quitando los mechones de cabello de mi cara con mi el soplido, era muy temprano para ver que trabajo agarraría, a estas horas las calles de New york estaban abarrotadas por las personas que quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo, tenía que al menos salir a las diez de la mañana para encontrar todo transitable.

Me pare indecisa del sofá para caminar a mi habitación, me detuve frente a mi hermosa maquina contemplando mi obra, de los puntos que antes había hablado mi hermana y yo de los dominantes ya había empleado todos excepto uno, aún estaba investigándolo que tipo de tatuaje sería bueno para la espalda de Edward, pensaba de todo, tigres, leones, dragones, serpientes, hasta seres mitológicos como un centauro, pero nada me inspiraba, en este tema me sentía trabada y era esencial para empezar la redacción, golpee con tres dedos mi escritorio haciendo ritmo mientras una idea loca cruzaba en mi cabeza.

Es de lo que hablo, tarde o temprano terminare loca con este asunto de ser escritora y justo ahora haría prueba de ello.

Me senté en la silla sin esperar más, acomode una nueva hoja en el ajustador y sonriendo tal cual _grinch_ cuando se le ocurría una maldad así comenzando a escribir.

_**Edward masen tenía una marcada espalda donde surcaba las líneas impresas en su piel las cuales hacían la forma de...**_

Carcajee como _Candace_ cuando quería atrapar _Phineas y Pherb_, era mala ya lo sabía, en mañanas así encerrada sola sin nada que hacer creo que me hacían tener mi hora de estupidez, si adivinaron, estoy en ella. Después de horas termine de escribir, me estire en la silla escuchando mis huesos tronar, ya había acabado todo Edward, ahora comenzaría mi libro, toda la trama desde que la conoció hasta donde vivieron felices para siempre.

Tome las hojas donde venía toda su vida escrita y la metí en mi mochila, se lo enseñaría a Marcus ahora en la clase de proyectos, solo esperaba que no se burlara como lo hacía con Amber cada vez que le llevaba algo.

No perdí más tiempo y me fui a tomar una ducha, tenía que llegar temprano a ver si posiblemente en la pizarra de la facultad había anuncios de trabajos pequeños, estaba desesperada por conseguir algo, ya había vencido la colegiatura y la señora Ann no dejaba de molestarme.

Sentí el agua correr en mi mientras que evocaba la imagen de mi sueño, fue tan real que me costaba creer que fuera una ilusión, era como si fuese un recuerdo instalado en mi memoria, algo que hubiera sucedido ayer, pero debo de estar loca, el día de ayer estaba débil en el departamento después fue como si algo hubiera pasado y había quedado inconsciente. Me envolví con una toalla yendo a mi armario. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi más preciada colección de chamarras enormes, las amaba, eran las que me ayudaban en todo momento.

Repase mis jeans unos peores con otro dando con el ganador del día, sonreí pensando a Tanya, se moriría al ver mi colección de "_primavera a invierno y nunca pasado de moda_" acomodado en mi closet.

Me vestí con una chamarra azul y unos jeans que alguna vez tuvo un color azul ahora alucian más como grises, mire mi reflejo en el espejo pero era todo un caso, cepille mi cabello mientras me perdía en mis orbes grises.

"_No había visto que tus ojos eran grises"_

Me sonroje al recordar las palabras de Matthew, no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, ni siquiera puedo creer que me haya dirigido la palabra. Después de estar lista salí a la facultad, aún faltaba un poco más de una hora para que iniciara las clases que tenía con Marcus, pero aprovecharía el tiempo libre para buscar a mi delirio por la cafetería. Caminaba por una de las calles paralelas a la gran manzana, voltee para un lugar en específico cuando paraba en una esquina, en ese lugar había tropezado con Edward en sueños, un escalofrió me recorrió entera entonces sentí la comezón en mi cuello, mire a todas partes buscando a quien me estuviera observando pero no encontrar a nadie. Últimamente era víctima constante de un escrutinio pero pensando mal de la pobre perra me di cuenta que no era la que me vigilaba, también en la calles sentía la horrible comezón pero quizás ese mi instinto estaba descontrolado o una maldita alergia me había pegado.

Llegue a la facultad con rapidez pasando corriendo por las oficinas de la molesta señora Ann, me dolía la cabeza solo pensar en el problema de la colegiatura y no quería que me afectara cuando estaba más que decidida a entregar el cuaderno rojo que tenía en mi mochila.

Busque en todos los pasillo pero no veía al hombre de mi vida en ninguna parte, encontré de frente a mi compañero Richard que me sonrió.

—Richard de casualidad ¿no has visto a Matthew en algún lado?— él se sorprendió con mi pregunta, de hecho hasta yo lo hice, jamás me vi preguntando por él. Se quedó pensando unos segundos después me sonrió.

—Creo que lo vi en la cafetería con los demás chicos de futbol—dijo señalando mi lugar menos preferido de toda la facultad, hice un gesto horrendo al mirar donde me señalaba, lo escuche reír después Richard siguió por su camino.

Mire el cuaderno rojo en mis manos, tenía que ir a la cueva de lobos para entregarlo, no es que sea exagerada pero es cierto cuando digo que es el lugar donde menos desean ver mi feo rostro, todo el aquelarre de Amber como los odiosos jugadores de futbol estaban en ese lugar, era como una pasarela donde a vista de todos se hacían garras unos a otros con las habladurías. Suspire cansada mientras mentalmente decía _"lo que hago por amor"_ como cuando coraje el perro cobarde entraba en las garras de los mostros por Muriel. Estaba pensando que últimamente veía bastantes caricaturas.

"_Vamos bella inhala, exhala, nadie te va morder ahí, nadie te dirá nada, no seas cobarde y entrega ese cuaderno"_

Empecé a repetir una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me puse en modo automatico en el momento que cruce las puertas de cristal del lugar_, _todo estaba abarrotado, barrí mi vista en el lugar dando con Matthew, bingo ahí estaba, me arrepentí de inmediato viendo en donde estaba sentado.

Por qué demonios se tenían que sentar según estatus de popularidad, jugadores y porristas en una mientras que los nerds, los super raros y los feos en otros, ahora se por qué no me gustaba venir aquí, yo no cabía en ningún grupo social, había llegado la hora de hacer la cobarde retirada pero alguien me tomo el brazo haciendo que me quedara parada.

—Isabella que sorpresa tenerte por nuestro territorio— era Isaac me dio asco como se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios –tenemos un regalo para ti Amber y yo, quizás a Matthew también le interese.

Estaba tiesa siendo guiada al centro de la cafetería todos los ojos se posaron en mí, me sentí desnuda, recordé a Philip inconscientemente tenía que escapar, no sabía que estaba pasando solo tenía que huir de ahí. Vi a la perra sonreírme, atravesó su mesa y se acercó donde Matthew conversaba con los demás jugadores, abrí mis ojos espantada viendo como el me miraba extrañado.

Me gire importándome poco, pero Isaac no me dejo marchar, algo habían tramado y la facultad entera ya se había interesado en lo que me estaba pasando.

— ¡Ey! Matt, ven para acá hombre, Isabella tiene algo para ti— vi la hermosa sonrisa de Matthew hacerse presente, se quiso levantar de su asiento pero Amber se lo impidió, saco una hoja de su escote y se la entrego. La imagen de esa hoja me dio asco pensar que estaba entre los siliconados pechos de esa bruja pero al ver una palabra que salía del dobles palidecí.

Esa era la hoja que había escrito varias veces el nombre completo de Matt con corazones y diciendo que lo amaba, ahora entendía por qué Isaac aquel día se había cambiado a mi lugar, Amber había visto de lejos y lo había mandado a quitarme la hoja trasera de mi cuaderno, me quede helada no podía creer donde llegaba la maldad de esa mujer. Matthew me veía sin entender, tenía la hoja doblada en sus manos mientras que todos estaban expectantes.

—Vamos Matt, porque no la lees en vos alta— sugirió fuerte Isaac por encima de mí, yo negué mirándolo con terror entonces Amber sonrió triunfante.

—¡que la lea! que la lea— escuche los cantos de la perra seguido por todos los que estaban en cafetería —que la lea, que la lea— esos gritos me estaban dejando caer, recordaba lo miserable que había sido mi vida, el rostro de él, diciéndome que rene no estaba en casa.

Quería desmayarme de tanta tensión pero el agarre de Isaac no lo permitía, escuchaba los gritos insistentes después cesaron, quizás me estaba muriendo, veía hacia abajo en estado de shock entonces vi una mano tenderme un papel. Mire el dueño de la mano viendo a Matthew mirando a Isaac con enojo, después me observo con tensión en su mandíbula pero después me sonrió.

Sus ojos azules me tranquilizaron después sentí como Isaac me quitaba sus manos de encima siendo sustituidas por las de Matthew. Lo vi mirar a todos lados mientras que yo seguía en estado catatónico.

—disculpa Isabella, creo que se te cayo esto— dijo fuerte para que todos escucharan – ahora debemos salir de aquí— me jalo con eso corriendo en medio del silencio de la cafetería, mira la hoja ahora en mis manos, él no la abrió, me estaba rescatando.

Entramos a los jardines sentándonos en una banca cerca de la clase del profesor Marcus, yo estaba helada, mis manos temblaban, sentí como me tomaban de la barbilla, me topé con los ojos azules de Matthew y su sonrisa.

—Lamento eso, te encuentras bien— asentí aun muda— no debes prestar atención, son unos idiotas, enserio lamento mucho esto—

—no te preocupes no fue tu culpa— dije, tenía la boca reseca y estaba mal.

—no quiero verte asa, mejor conversemos algo que valga la pena…sabes se que esta algo fuera del tema pero si fuera tu tirara esa hoja de cuaderno— mire el papel en mi mano— estaba en los pechos de la hueca, que sabe que más ha metido ahí— reí a carcajadas no pude evitarlo, el me arrebato la hoja y lo hiso bolita para tirarla al bote más cercano, es oficial lo amaba.

Volvió a mi lado y se sentó, me tomo de la mano pillándome desprevenida, que demonios significaba todo esto, a lo mejor seguía soñando, si era lo más seguro, había que aprovechar.

—te quería entregar tu cuaderno, por eso entre a la cafetería— ¡listo! estaba hecho solo en sueños le entregaba su cuaderno –lamento demorarme tanto, solo que me parecía difícil llegar a ti, siempre estas rodeado.

—que no te afecte, prefiero estar mil veces contigo que con uno de ese idiotas— bien, podía hacer este sueño mejor, pero por que se sentía tan real –de echo quisiera ser más cercano a ti, quiero ser uno de los privilegiados a lo que dirijas tus palabras— susurro, me desencaje por completo. — ¿Por qué me miras así?— definitivamente esto estaba siendo interesante— parece que quisieras desmayarte ¿te encuentras bien?

Okay, estaba nerviosa, me estaba volviendo loca lo más seguro, tuve el claro ejemplo con esta mañana con Edward, pero como es posible tener un sueño dentro de otro, no puedo creer que Matthew estuviera diciendo esto, era demasiado bueno. Tome mi cabeza para poder tranquilizarme, no podía dejarme llevar.

—bella, estas ahí, me estas espantando, no pensé que te afectara Amber tanto— me sacudió mi brazo ligeramente, lo mire desenfocada y no pensé mas.

— ¿cómo es que tu siendo quien eres quieres ser mi amigo? quien querría hablarme, no soy linda, soy distraída y torpe.

—En ese caso me temo que tendrás que aguantarme, no eres nada de eso, de hecho siempre he deseado sentarme contigo en clases pero no te quiero molestar— maldición, que era esto. Estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de Matt que no hice caso a las ganas de rascarme el cuello, mi instinto ya fallaba, no había caso buscar.

La vos de Matt me llamaba, mire sus anchos hombro y me quede como tonta pensando cómo se vería sin camisa, negué de golpe avergonzándome por donde iban mis pensamientos, me enfoque a contestar, no tenía que distraerme.

—sabes no puedo creer esto— dije temerosa, evite mirarlo por un momento para no pensar con mi mente cochambrosa, voltee para otro lado viendo la espalda de un desconocido, estaba en traje se alejaba hacia la puerta de la facultad, la señorita Ann estaba afuera de su oficina viéndolo.

—Entonces eso quiere decir un si— mire de nuevo a Matt que me veía ¿Ilusionado? Se dio cuenta que no entendía — desde ahora me sentare contigo atrás y no quiero quejas de mi compañía—me iba lamentar por lo que diría pero era mejor preguntar.

— He... Matt de casualidad ¿no estoy soñando?— cuestione, sentí mis mejillas arder, me sentía una tonta pero jamás creí escuchar esto. Escuche la estruendosa carcajada, lo vi con duda mientras que él se tomaba su estómago.

—Disculpa, no pude evitarlo, claro que no estas soñando, estamos aquí sentados y me temo que con eso no me podrás sacar de tu lado en mucho tiempo. — lo mire aun queriendo salir

— ¡Auch!— grite cuando fui víctima de un pellizco fuerte, cortesía de mí ya no tan amable amor de mi vida. – oye ¿porque la agresión?

—Para que veas que esto es tan real como el dolor, ahora vámonos que es hora de entrar con Marcus— no espero a que dijera más y tomo mi mochila cargándola el, ya sabía que esto no era una ilusión, si gracias a ese pellizco, sobe mi brazo aun adolorido, lo seguí con torpes pasos hasta que entramos al aula aun vacía.

Acomodo mis libros aun lado de mi lugar y tomo asiento en la silla que siempre estaba libre, Okay entonces significaba que cumpliría su palabra de estar conmigo, estaba tan nerviosa que escuchaba mi corazón en mis oídos, cuando lo miraba cerca pensaba que dejaba de respirar. Me senté con él y me sonreía cada vez que lo miraba de reojo.

Muy bien debía de controlarme, golpee mi mesa con los dedos haciendo ritmo pero la mano de Matthew me detuvo sosteniéndola en la suya, lo mire a los ojos comprobando que él me veía con curiosidad, como voy poder superar todo esto sí solo complicaba las cosas.

Los minuto pasaban desapercibidos ante mí, yo solo estaba consiente con la cercanía de mi rubio tormento mientras que los demás llenaban el aula, mire hacia la puerta esperando ver al profesor pero en su lugar entro la persona más despreciable. Cuando la perra entro, lo primero que hiso fue a buscar a Matt con la mirada, su boca se abrió exageradamente al encontrarlo a un lado, si, chúpate esa, pero me arrepentí de decir eso mentalmente, su mirada de odio hacia mí fue tal que mis nervios se fueron por la ventana, voltee hacia Matt que estaba perdido en alguna parte del salón, sintió mi mirada en él y me miro, me quite los lentes para sonreírle pero por alguna razón note el rubor que tiñeron sus mejillas al hacer eso, no sé si Amber vio todo eso pero el chillido frustrado que se escuchó daba por sentado con que sí.

Devolví mis lentes en su lugar y mire hacia el estrado, esa mujer estaba loca y era demasiado dramática, pero se merecía que este hombre la dejara por la más fea del salón, quien más si yo.

Marcus aun no llegaba, siempre se la pasaba alardeando en los pasillos, era todo un personaje, su fama era única en la universidad. Quizás este flirteando con alguna directiva.

— Me encantan tus ojos— me asombre con aquello, mire a mi lado queriendo que un agujero se abriera y me tragara –sabes no había notado lo lind….

— ¡Señor Bradley!—interrumpió Marcus espantando a todos con sus gritos, su barba de candado y su sonrisa cínica eran gala de él, estaba en la puerta del salón y no tardó mucho en llenarse de curiosidad, camino como no queriendo la cosa hasta nosotros adoptando una expresión escéptica. No por favor, ahora el no dios – que sorpresa encontrarlo sentado aquí con la señorita Swan, espero que no la abrume con su belleza, el cerebro de ella es el único que me importa en esta clase— me miro el madurito con una mueca de fastidio – y usted espero que no sea como las y se deje guiar por un par de músculos— asentí como pude y lo vi regresar al estrado ante la mirada de perplejidad de todos, como era de esperarse el cuchicheo alrededor de nosotros no se hiso a esperar.

No era necesario que Marcus hiciera eso, pero demonios, él es Marcus, ese profesor estaba loco, no quise saber más.

"_Muchas emociones por hoy bella"_

No mire a Matthew en un buen rato, pero por la comezón en mi cuello sabía que me estaba observando y la doble alergia era por Amber que trataba de desarrollar poderes mentales y arrancarme la cabeza con el de su mirada.

Enserio, esto era para echarse a reír, yo que estaba encimada en que nadie me viera, ahora parecía que colgaba un cartel _de "Ey estoy aquí"_ en mi cuello.

Bufe frustrada, ¿que si estaba enfadada? Por supuesto que sí, quería salir de la escuela y encerrarme en mi madriguera, pero tenía que aguantarme, proyectos acababa de iniciar y faltaban más de tres horas para que acabara la clase.

Escuche como un gemido salía de la boca de Matthew mire a mi lado creyendo lo peor –(_claro siempre pensando sucio_) pero me asombro encontrarlo comiendo en clase, lo pille con medio mordisco en su boca y me ofreció algo de sushi con una seña, negué incrédula mientras veía su mandíbula moverse con cada esfuerzo de esa sensual boca, bendito dios, porque Matt tiene que ser tan sexy y violable por donde lo mires.

—disculpa Bella, es que no tuve tiempo de comer, no soy bueno para cocinar— explico, yo solo sonreí ante la idea de imaginarme aquel rubio quemando la cocina – además como sabes vivo solo y varias cosas que hacer me abruman. — ¿enserio? eso era nuevo para mí.

—No sabía que vivías solo— me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta cuando él se quedó observándome, era una tonta por querer meterme en su vida.

—así es, tengo mi departamento a unas cuadras de aquí, en un edificio viejo cerca de la escuela, un día deberías ir a visitarme— edificio viejo, edificio viejo, había muchos edificios viejos en nueva york, pero la curiosidad me llamaba. "la curiosidad mato al gato pero se murió sabiendo" diría Tanya.

— ¿entre que calles vives? No te lo tomes a mal pero yo también vivo sola en un viejo edificio— quise explicar pero él lo impidió con su sonrisa, se rasco la nuca y vigilo que Marcus no interrumpiera.

—de hecho, tengo una nueva vecina en mi edificio quizás la conozcas vive frente mío— sentí el sonido de algo rompiéndose, quizás fue mi corazón hecho trizas, él estaba enamorado y yo pensando en ir a visitarlo cuando tenía ya una vecina que lo hacía, maldita sea quien fuera.

Salí de mis locuras y lo mire atentamente, no le quería dar importancia así que observe hacia enfrente dejando a Matthew sin respuesta. Me sentía una tonta por ilusionarme, por el hecho que me haya dirigido la palabra, pero yo no era chica para él, quizás Amber no era tan mala después de todo, hacia lo posible para alejarme de el para que la caída no fuera tan dura.

— ¡Isabellaaaa, Isabellaaa!— el llamado exagerado de Marcus se escuchó, me levante de mi asiento tomando las hojas sobre la descripción de Edward, no me detuve a ver a mi compañero de lado mío, tenía la insistentes ojos de burla de mi profesor en mi como para preocuparme por esto.

—oh mi querida alumna favorita— ahora le venía el amor por mí –vamos no me mires así y entrégame lo que tienes en manos, veo que ya tienes mucho de algo.

—voy atrasada profesor, no quiero que haya malos pasos con mi historia— entregue los papeles pero el muy sinvergüenza me los arrebato –hice la vida de Edward en tercera persona antes de empezar con la trama, quise entregárselo primero antes de comenzar— el no dijo nada señalo una silla a lado de el para que me sentara. – si quiera cambiar algo estará más que claro por donde va mi trama— suspire cuando vi que ni siquiera me escuchaba.

Veía sus ojos pasearse por cada línea, Marcus era un hombre guapo, tenía varias profesoras tras él, pero era, como decirlo, así… algo cínico y cómico para sentar cabeza, rondaba por los cuarenta y no dudo que alguna vez tuvo familia. Acomode mi chamara sintiendo el escozor en mi cuello, no por favor, vete maldito mal.

—vaya esto es más de lo que me espere, sabes no veo problema, pero he notado….que la protagonista se llama igual que tu— sonrió incrédulo y me miro – supongo que quizás tengas de fantasía algún chico, me sorprende no haber leído el nombre del joven Matthew aquí— expreso por lo bajo, si supiera las veces que quise poner a Matt, agradecí su discreción y suspire.

—Es solo un borrador, sabe que la mente de un dominante es mucho y quise tener solo la vida de él, la chica se definirá conforme escriba la historia—argumente a mi favor.

—bueno, solo te aconsejo que necesito algo más posesivo a Edward— quería más, pero juraba que era demasiado – no sé, que le ejerza presión, tú ya sabes de que tipo, que la vuelva loca que no se pueda negar….¡caray! esto me pone emocionado, pero prefiero vivir mis propias escenas eróticas – miro hacia Matthew y me sorprendí que estaba tan ocupado mirando hacia nosotros que Marcus lo pillo. – y señor Bradley usted puede ayudar a Swan, creo que tiene más experiencia en estas cosas.

— ¡Profesor!— reclame, abrí mis ojos pasmada, Marcus me miraba con su estúpida sonrisa mientras que Matthew me veía algo raro, pero ahora que lo notaba, todo en él era raro así que me valía.

—No te molestes Swan, es solo que jamás consigo bromear contigo, ahora me diste una oportunidad de oro— por vez primera le di mi sonrisa genuina, asentí a él.

Recogí mis hojas donde tenía escrita la vida de Edward, estaba dispuesta tomar asiento, me adentre entre las filas de asientos de mis compañeros cuando escuche un taconeo por mi lado, seguía avanzando evitando mirar a Matt pero después unos toquidos en la puerta de madera interrumpieron en la clase.

—Profesor Marcus, ¿me puede permitir a la señorita Swan?—demonios, maldita voz chocante de la señora Ann.

Me pillo en medio camino a mi asiento y mire hacia ella con molestia, tenía una expresión única y miraba embelesada a Marcus. Paso su lengua por su labial barato y sus dientes marchados con él, creo que mi profesor y yo hicimos el mismo rostro de horror.

—Por supuesto, Swan puedes salir un momento— dijo apresurado, sabía que quería que lo salvara de la leona así que por mi profesor favorito me sacrificaría.

Camine con cuidado por los asientos, esperando solo salir del aula, sabía que asunto quería tratar Ann, tanto que la había evitado toda la semana, pero siempre me atrapaba.

—Estúpida chica pobre— escuche cuando pase a un lado de Amber, rodee los ojos fastidiada, no estaba dispuesta a replicar, tenía razón por dios, no tenía dinero ni trabajo para seguir en la escuela.

—señorita Morgan, ya que tiene intención de hablar de más, porque no se pasa frente a clase y nos explica más de su "_ángel súcubo follador"—_ las risas retumbaron al cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, no cabe duda que al menos le caía bien a Marcus para defenderme.

Resople resignada mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a mí, nos paramos frente al aula, solo serían unos minutos y regresaría a clases, contuve mi aliento para escucharla, ignore por completo sus dientes e hice que mi valentía saliera.

—aun no tengo la colegiatura, sé que no podre presentar…

— ¿De qué hablas muchacha?— interrumpió mi letanía, la mire como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

"_Como que de que hablo, me ha estado jodiendo toda la semana"_

—Ahora entiendo, quizás él no te dijo— hablo la mujer, seguí sin entender de que hablaba— bueno, total, venía a decirte que tu colegiatura fue cubierta todo el año que queda, no tendrás que preocuparte más por los pagos— palidecí, no podía ser que alguien hubiera pagado tal cantidad, negué varias veces sintiendo que no me llegaba el aire a mis pulmones.

— ¿de qué habla? ¿Quién haría eso por mí?— se encogió de hombros.

No podía ser que Philip viniera a pagar mi colegiatura, si era el probablemente quería algo de mí, comencé a temblar en pensar que tendría que buscarlo.

—Nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo como el que vino hace rato para cubrir cuenta, pensé que sería tu hermano, no me dejo su nombre, solo me dijo que te avisara sobre tu situación y se fue— susurro, estaba con una sonrisa en su boca.

—No tengo hermanos Ann, por favor ¿no recuerdas como era?

—Te lo describiría con gusto, pero era tan guapo que no lo observe mucho, me intimidaba demasiado el hombre, solo recuerdo que venía de traje negro y sus ojos eran verdes— al menos mi padrastro no tenía ojos de color, sentí que algo de mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo con lo que me dijo, tenía que averiguar quién había pagado. –También me dio esto, me dijo que te lo diera y tu comprenderías— me dio un sobre que yo acepte pareciendo que tenía mal de Parkinson. – bueno chica tengo que irme, me da alegría ya no tener que perseguirte, sueles ser muy escurridiza— añadió por ultimo para irse, maldita pero si fuera Marcus gustosa me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Mire el sobre blanco que había entregado, no sabía que era lo que pasaba en el día, fue un mar de emociones.

Quería leer de un contenido pero mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, si cometía el error de leerlo ahora no podría controlar mis sentimientos, de solo pensar que posiblemente aquel hombre lo había mandado Philip me llenaba de terror. Guarde el sobre en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y entre al aula con rapidez. Me senté en mi lugar todavía confundida, sentía la necesidad de correr y gritar para liberarme ¿porque nunca se acababan los problemas? por eso me había salido de la casa de Rene, no quería pensar más en él, mucho menos en el daño que me hiso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— escuche a Matt preguntar, ni siquiera lo mire, mis traumas eran más que pesadas que mis ilusiones, no dije nada, solo lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en algún punto del aula.

Me sentí ida, escuche como todos hablaban y se iban para sus casas, no supe más, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo, pude jurar que Matt me grito algo, no me importaba, quería llegar, desmoronarme en mi habitación, choque con cualquier objeto que se interpusiera en mi camino al departamento, respiraba con pesadez, al llegar al viejo lobby del edificio no espere al ascensor, subí por las escaleras con tal de querer calmar lo que sentía.

Busque las llaves en mi bolsillo, abrí rápidamente y deje mi mochila tirada, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo de mi cuerpo y olvidar a todo aquel que quiera hacerme daño, me acosté en mi pequeña cama y grite con todas mis fuerzas sofocando el sonido con una almohada, sé que estaba actuando mal, pero quería que me dejaran en paz.

Después de varios minutos sentí que la calma me embargaba, suspire varias veces, no podía llorar más, tenía que cambiar para que no me pisotearan de nuevo, sentí el sobre en mi bolsillo sintiendo que la sangre bajaba a mis pies.

"_vamos Isabella_" me susurre.

Saque el sobre y lo abrí con rapidez, entre más rápido quizás el golpe se sentía menos, halle adentro una hoja con una caligrafía perfecta.

_**Ya llego la hora que me aceptes, no quiero que pases ningún pesar, si fuera por mí, estarías conmigo llena de regalos, entre sabanas de satén, piénsalo Isabella, antes que sea demasiado tarde y vaya por ti**_

Hice la hoja trizas y la arroje lejos, que demonios significaba esto, era Philip, hiso esto, vendría por mí, me senté rápidamente sacando mi celular de mis jeans entonces se me resbalo de las manos cuando vi el ramo de rosas frente a la máquina.

Alguien había entrado, de nuevo habían dejado algo, me acerque a las espeluznantes flores arrancando la tarjeta.

Tanya se estaba pasando con su ayuda, levante el celular marcando su número con manos temblorosas mientras leía la tarjeta.

_**No pude evitar dejarte un regalo, tengo tu llave, no olvides revisar tu guardarropa Isabella, hay otra sorpresa. E.M**_

Mire a mi closet espantada, busque con mi mano izquierda algún artefacto hallando un bate de beisbol, lo tome con ambas manos mientras apresaba mi celular entre mi hombro y mi oreja, si había alguien adentro al menos que Tanya escuchara mis gritos para que me ayudara, escuchaba los timbrados en la línea acercándome más a las puertas.

—_Hola hermanita que milagro_—saludó, negué ante su respuesta, no estaba para saludos.

—Tanya escúchame ¿tú eres la que deja las cosas en mi departamento?— mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada, hubo silencio en el otro lado de la línea, desespere por completo ante su falta de respuesta– las flores, las esposas, la ropa de hombre ¿eres tú la que dejaste todo?— apresure con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—_No sé de qué hablas Isabella, no he ido a tu departamento desde la noche de chicas, no sabía que tuvieras esas cosas—_ sonó sincera, la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo me mentía.

—Por favor… no me cuelgues— añadí, sentía temblar mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta del closet rápidamente para prepararme a golpear a quien sea que estuviera dentro.

Me quede helada con la imagen, solté el celular cayendo en el piso alfombrado.

—_Bella, Bella, contesta, ¿estás bien?—_los gritos de Tanya se oían en la línea, yo solo veía la ropa nueva que estaba en el lugar de mis hermosas chamarras.

Me acerque moviendo todo, había vestidos, faldas y distinta ropa de diseñador, era un guardarropa digna de una modelo, esto era un broma de mal gusto, busque mi ropa en la profundidad de mi closet pero no había nada. Tome mi celular pasmada.

—No pasa nada Tanya, estoy bien— le dije, me pase una mano por mi cabello – en realidad todo está mal, estan pasando cosas extrañas, no sé qué demonios sucede Tanya, no sé quién me quiere joder mi vida.

—_tranquila bella, en un par de horas voy hacia allá, respira, no te descontroles, espérame un momento aún estoy en el trabajo_— me tranquilizo, mire había Prada, Gucci y Dior.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien, te espero— colgué sin más, repase cada prenda, era demasiado para mí, eran miles de dolaren en ropa, y por sorprendente que fuera todo era de mi talla.

Mire hacia abajo pero solo me encontré con zapatos de marcas exclusiva, quien demonios haría esto por mí. Cerré las puertas con dolor de cabeza, buscaría mis cosas por todo el departamento, alguien debió dejar mi colección Isabella Swan en un basurero.

Busque en el mueble, en la cocina, incluso debajo de la cama, no había nada, quería llorar por mi ropa pero solo me llenaba de ira al ver que no podía, alguien había hecho de hada madrina, la cuestión era ¿Quién?

Alguien llamo a la puerta, brinque espantada, tenía que relajarme, nada estaba mal realmente, fui a la puerta para recibir a mi loca hermana. La había espantado demasiado con mi llamada y lo más seguro que dejo su trabajo tirado con tal de venir de prisa.

—pasa Tanya….

Escuche una risa profunda viendo petrificada al hombre en el marco de la puerta.

—me temo que no soy Tanya


	5. EM

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo permito que mis lectoras sueñen con ellos en circunstancias diferentes**

**.**

**.**

**Cuidado con lo que escribes, capítulo 4**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. **__**Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las personas cambian cuando se dan cuenta del potencial que tienen para cambiar las cosas.

Paulo Coelho.

—No soy Tanya. —Sonó la gutural voz, me quedé como piedra, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, su imagen resultaba excitante frente a mis ojos, tenía su camisa gris holgada, sus jeans eran algo más informal que lo que diario vestía, se recargo en la puerta impidiendo que la cerrara.

Matthew sonrió de lado, me miro entera y acerco su mano a mí para limpiar una lágrima que había escapado. Con el susto de la ropa y todo lo del día, había soltado unas lágrimas de frustración sin darme cuenta, estaba a punto del colapso, pero su presencia impedía que me derrumbara.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, parecía tan inseguro como yo, pero no podía hacer nada en mi estado de estupefacción.

Me hice a un lado, en una clara invitación de que entrará a mi departamento, él no pudo ocultar su alegría, así que, con su sonrisa baja bragas, entró a mi pequeña morada.

Cerré la puerta confundida y me giré a verlo, lo veía observar todo con cierta fascinación, cada mueble, las paredes antes sucias parecían interesarle, sus ojos de repente se clavaron en los míos, contuve el aliento cuando la realidad me golpeo, ¿qué hacía él aquí? Esto sólo pasaba en mis sueños más locos, posiblemente algo que imaginaría despierta viendo la espalda de Matt mientras veía cómo el profesor Griezmann hablaba y hablaba, eso definitivamente no pasaba en la realidad, en mi realidad, pero aquí estaba, ahora, no podía dejar de mirarlo como si fuera una aparición, él tampoco parecía querer alejar su mirada de mí. Esto era cosa para no volver a dormir de la emoción.

_Isabella, la cuestión es: o ya te estás volviendo loca, o ya estás proyectándote con tus sueños._

No podía dejar de reprenderme, por supuesto, la mente de un escritor era un arma de doble filo, era claro que la demencia estaba reclamándome por completo, me golpeé internamente con ese pensamiento, era oficial, mi nuevo nombre sería Bella la Loca.

Lo vi caminar en mi pequeña sala, se puso cómodo en mi sofá, lanzándose sin más y esos ojos azules me miraron interrogantes, y claro, yo seguía petrificada a un lado de la puerta viéndolo, seguramente, con baba en mi boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó moviendo sus cejas para quitar la tensión del momento incómodo.

¿Cuándo terminaría mi día de locos? Charlie siempre decía que había que sacar lo bueno en cada asunto, así que tenía que disfrutar. Moví mi boca, sintiéndola pastosa, miré a mi alrededor, preguntándome porqué diablos seguía parada, camine hacia él, me senté frustrada a su lado, queriendo pensar qué había hecho mal. Él aún me miraba queriendo leer mi mente, pero yo me sentía sin ánimos.

—Estás asustándome, no me vayas a salir con tus payasadas de que estás soñando, lejos de divertirme estás espantándome —exclamó con un ligero tono de molestia, lo observé sin entender su reacción, olvidando su cercanía.

—Créeme, dudo que estés tan asustado como yo. —Lo miré a los ojos por primera vez y me di cuenta de que no podía estar loca. ¡Por Dios!, él estaba aquí, debía parecer tonta con mis palabras sin sentido, así que mi parte racional regresó, y con ellas las dudas más obvias—. ¿Cómo es que diste con mi departamento? —pregunté lo que debí haber hecho desde que abrí aquella puerta.

Esos ojos hermosos y esa sonrisa sexy que pensé sólo vería en James Dean se hicieron presentes, ¿por qué Dios era tan injusto y ponía frente a mí lo que no podía tener?

_Tranquila Bella, que no vea que estás desesperada, que no piense que vas a violarlo, mejor busca el cloroformo y las sogas, ya está en el departamento, podemos reportarlo como desaparecido._

Negué a mis pensamientos, ya estaba reclamándome mi locura por Matt, debía dejar de pensar de esa forma tan cochambrosa y ser toda una mujer educada, sin que le interese ningún hombre. Para esto, asexual sería el término más indicado, de ahora en adelante no me gustaba ningún hombre, ni mujer, ni animal, nada. Absolutamente nada, completamente asexual.

—Te dije hace un rato que tenía una vecina en mi edificio —explicó, apreté mis dientes escuchando cómo rechinaban, encogí mis hombros restándole importancia a esa zorra, sea quien fuera la odiaba por tener tanta maldita suerte, de seguro era otra perra que se pavoneaba de un lugar a otro desnuda, esperando que la viera un hombre como Matt, lo bueno que hace unos segundos me había declarado _asexual_—. Pero estabas tan distraída como ahora que no te diste cuenta que vivo en frente tuyo. —Me quedé muda.

Lo miré atónita, recordaba que otro departamento estaba en el piso, era obvio, vivía en frente, si ese es el caso, claro estaba. Saliendo de la emoción del momento, Noté entonces que su vecina era una linda y bella chica loca, que vivía encerrada en su mundo, tan así como para no saber que tenía nuevo vecino, listo, asunto arreglado sobre mis anteriores palabras.

_Adiós a la asexualidad, hola Matthew._

Sonreí como desquiciada, después de todas las emociones del día sentía mi rostro paralizado, a lo mejor estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, o la estúpida sonrisa había dejado mi cara entumecida.

Miré a Matt como no queriendo la cosa, acomode mis gafas para parecer un poco más cuerda mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes, me has dado un susto de muerte —susurré, él se carcajeó abiertamente, su risa era contagiosa, así que lo acompañé.

—Perdona, pero eres un enigma para mí, nunca se cómo vas a reaccionar. Hace un rato estaba solo y me dije "oye amigo, ¿por qué no visitas a tu vecina de enfrente?" y _voilà_, aquí estoy. —Relató gesticulando con exageración, reí un poco, pero por alguna razón se quedó serio y viéndome fijamente, me acomode un poco más alejada de él en mi sofá—. Hoy no trabajo, pensé que sería bueno cenar juntos, claro, si no tienes ningún plan en mente —añadió lo último con molestia, no sabía porqué su enojo, pero dudaba que fuera porque tenía celos, a lo mejor estaba obligado a ser cortés, sonreí pensando en lo tonto que sonaba eso de tener otros planes.

¿Es que no se da cuenta con quién está hablando? Era cuestión de mirarme para ver que jamás tendría otros planes, menos con él invitándome, traspasaba todos mis horarios con sólo una mirada, para él siempre había lugar disponible en mí.

¿A quién engañaba? Quería gritar de la emoción, pero ante todo estaba la dignidad.

—Me parece bien —dije mientras me daba una aprobación con un dedo arriba a mí misma, eso es Isabella, que vea que no te afecta—, ¿por qué no preparamos algo nosotros? No soy tan mal cocinera. —No pude evitar presumir, lo vi pensárselo unos segundos, después se acercó más, demasiado a decir verdad… Era mucho para mi salud mental.

Me hice un poco hacia atrás y lo vi fruncir el ceño, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse más cuando se inclinó hacia mí y el sofá ya había terminado con el descansa brazos detrás y Matt por delante, ¿desde cuándo el mueble se había echo chico?

—Tu idea es maravillosa, así tendremos más intimidad para conocernos, recuerda que muero por saber tus secretos —murmuró con coquetería y se inclinó más sobre mí, dejándome recostada en el sofá, seguía acercándose como tigre hacia su presa, esto estaba mal, ya estaba encima mío.

Puse en práctica mi agilidad como contorsionista, liberándome de su acecho, salté del sillón poniendo espacio, esto era demasiado para una chica débil con un día fatal, era una broma de mal gusto, comencé a buscar una cámara escondida para después reír y saludar como lo hacían en aquellos programas, pero no había nada.

Veía a Matthew confundida, él estaba extrañado por mi escape, pero su lengua saboreó despacio sus labios, regalándome un escalofrío que me recorrió entera, era un pecado echo hombre. Me ponía al límite, algo se me hacía raro en la actitud de Matt, esto no debía ser así, no sabía porqué ese interés tan repentino en mí.

Fijé mis ojos en un espejo, viendo mi reflejo, era completamente fea y extraña, él tenía todo para triunfar y tener una chica como Amber a su lado, ¿por qué hacía esto? Me hacía daño al darme ilusiones.

Pasaron minutos en los que sólo nos veíamos, tenía miedo de moverme y que él fuera a saltarme encima, Matthew parecía molesto, su mandíbula se tensionaba cuando hacia presión. Algo le molestaba, pero no sabía qué, desvié mi vista del espejo para centrarme en la realidad, en la mía.

—¿Has tenido novio alguna vez, Bella? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio, me despegué de mi autoevaluación en el espejo, lo miré con mi cara ardiendo de pena, sentía que sudaba frío, esa pregunta me pilló desprevenida, sentía que estaba analizándome, sus ojos azules se perdieron en los míos mientras yo seguía sin decir nada.

_¿De qué estábamos hablando hace un minuto?_

Me sentí sonrojar, no esperaba que le contestara, ¿o sí? Era cierto que me gustaba, que me había salvado de la vergüenza de esta mañana también, pero aunque fuera mi amigo, sólo teníamos un día de amistad, mi vida era algo sagrado para mí, incluso había cosas que mi hermana no sabía.

Fruncí el ceño mientras él seguía esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría, era hora de hacer lo mejor que podía, hacerme la loca. Mire a todos lados recordando mi situación, visualicé mi habitación y sonreí.

—Matt, aprovechando que estas aquí, quería mostrarte algo. —Logré decir, mi voz sonaba pastosa por el desasosiego, creí que iba a volver a preguntar lo anterior, pero lo vi sonreír radiante. No sabía porqué, pero aquello estaba preocupándome por completo, la única conclusión que tenía era que el día estaba de locos.

Le hice una señal, del todo inofensiva cabe de mencionar, para que me siguiera a mi habitación, quería mostrarle a M.B, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era mejor guardar el nombre de la maquina, ya que las iniciales de Matthew eran las mismas, no quería crear malentendidos.

Él me siguió por mi pequeño departamento, entrando a mi habitación, le enseñé la vieja máquina como si fuera modelo de autos, vi cómo sus ojos azules se abrían sorprendidos y después se acercó a tocarla.

—Este es mi tesoro, lo encontré cuando me mude aquí —expresé sintiéndome orgullosa por mi hallazgo, lo vi fruncir el ceño. Era evidente su envidia, después de todo él vivía enfrente y jamás tuvo oportunidad de quedarse con ella. Amaba a M.B por reservarla para mí, gracias a Dios la había dejado.

—Es linda, pero me temo que prefiero la tecnología... espero que sólo te quedaras con esto, no imaginas la clase de locos que vivían aquí. —Se veía molesto, miré a M.B de reojo y mordí mi labio, no sabía qué clase de gente tenía en sus manos una maquina como esa—. Eran unos tipos extraños, hacían demasiadas cosas malas. —Levanté mis cejas con asombro, Matt tenía tensionada su mandíbula, ya sabía qué era lo que hacía cuando se enojaba, ahora podía leerlo con más fácilmente.

—¿Bromeas? Borré todos los murciélagos de las paredes, sólo me quedé con esto, no había nada de mi interés, no te preocupes. —Golpeé su hombro, dándole calma, miró mi mano en su cuerpo y vi algo en sus ojos que me paralizó, alejé mi mano de su hombro, reprendiéndome por ser tan estúpida. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando recordé la firmeza de sus músculos.

_No cambias Isabella, ya tocaste parte de tu delirio._

Salí de mis pensamientos nada buenos cuando lo vi observar mi recámara con escrutinio, miró mi cama con interés y fue hacia ella para sentarse y probar su comodidad.

No por favor, ese sueño no era clasificación apta para niños, por favor Isabella, deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Sonreí cuando él lo hizo y, en el descuido de Matt cuando se acostó en mi cama, yo me di unos rápidos golpes en la frente, aprovechando que no me miraba.

_Cabeza fría Isabella, cabeza fría._

—¿Y cómo vas con tu libro? —preguntó desde mi cama, sonreí cuando se irguió un poco, dejando su peso en sus antebrazos y permitiéndome ver su musculatura a través de su camisa, quizá ese era un buen tema para no pensar en la intimidad de mi alcoba.

—Supongo que bien, ya sabes cómo es Marcus —respondí saliendo de mi trance, me quite tensión acostándome a su lado pero algo hiso que me arrepintiera, había algo que despedía su aroma y la combinación de sus ojos que decía que saliera corriendo.

—Ese tema me intriga. —Se giró hacia mí, quitándome la capacidad de respirar, estábamos en la cama uno a lado de otro, ni en mis mejores sueños pasaba esto—. ¿Ya tienes pensadas las escenas de sexo? —Me extrañé con eso último, todo se tornaba incómodo.

—Aún no entro en eso, pero me las apañaré no te preocupes. —Me erguí queriendo huir, la mano de Matt me dejó petrificada al no dejarme marchar, me quede quieta y sentí la caricia de su mano pasar a mi espalda, esto no estaba bien, algo había cambiado.

—Marcus me dijo algo después de que te fueras con Ann. —Sentí el movimiento detrás de mí, estaba abrazándome y me quedé quieta, ¿qué podía hacer? Por dentro gritaba, pero no debía hacer nada, quizá malentendía las cosas y no era lo que parecía—. ¿Quieres saber que me dijo? —preguntó en un susurro, su aliento golpeo mi oído y yo asentí confundida—. Quería que te ayudara con tus calurosas escenas. —Un escalofrío me atravesó, la parte racional de mi mente salió a flote un momento, agradecí a los cielos por permitirme pensar con claridad.

—Lo dijo jugando, sabes cómo es él...

—Me pareció buena idea. —Me interrumpió, se levantó de la cama, dándome poco espacio para respirar. Se giró para hacerme frente a unos cuantos pasos de la cama en la que seguía sentada en un estado catatónico, me miró como... No sabía cómo describirlo.

—No es necesario —respondí tímida, todo estaba saliéndose de control.

Matthew pareció tranquilizarse, se volvió para mirar la máquina de escribir, entonces se percató del arreglo floral. No pude ver su rostro, sólo se quedó paralizado, pasaron segundos en los que él me ignoró, por lo que no dudé en tomar mi pecho para calmarme. Me daba la espalda y yo estaba admirando lo justa que le quedaba esa camisa, lo vi quitar su vista de las rosas y moverse hacia otro lado.

Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, el bello azul se tornó en uno más oscuro, no sabía qué pensaba, unas simples flores lo habían transformado en otro hombre, lo vi tomarse el extremo de su camisa y después, para mi sorpresa, se la quitó, dejando que mi corazón se paralizara por un momento.

Tenía todo su torso y brazos marcados, sentí mi frente sudar cuando, en un movimiento que hizo para acercarse a mí, tensó cada centímetro de él, muchas veces lo había imaginado así, pero no parecía tan segura ahora, quería irme, me sentía mal. Por alguna razón quería que se alejara, sentía mis ojos arder, quería cerrarlos por la intimidad de verlo sin camisa.

_Huye Isabella… O lánzate a por él._

—Yo diría que puedo ser de mucha ayuda. —Sonrío al notar mi reacción—. No te imaginas el tiempo que esperé para poder cruzar algunas palabras contigo, pero pienso cruzar más que sólo palabras —añadió por último, haciéndome abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, quise levantarme de la cama, pero él negó, empujándome suavemente de regreso.

Esto no estaba bien, Matt era bipolar, esta mañana era tierno y ahora quería lanzarse encima de mí. Se inclinó sobre mí, haciendo que me acostara, reaccioné a tiempo y puse mis manos en su pecho, escuché su respiración profunda y boqueé varias veces, quería decir mucho, pero no salía nada, sentía mi sangre correr por mis venas, ¿qué demonios significaba esto?

El chico de mis sueños estaba encima de mí, a medio vestir, de nuevo quise huir cuando sentí su cuerpo acoplarse con el mío, ambos estábamos acostados ya en la cama, Matt quería aplastarme y yo estaba más tiesa que una momia.

—Tranquilla Bella, relájate —susurró.

¿Cómo quería que lo hiciera? Me sentía al límite con todo.

—Estás aplastándome, aléjate por favor, esto no está bien. —Me revolví debajo de él, sentí cómo su hombría comenzaba a despertar. Demonios, esto estaba mal—. ¿Qué haces? —pregunté histérica por el nerviosismo.

—Tranquila Bella, concéntrate.

Lo vi sonreír con eso último, acercó su rostro al mío y cerré los ojos como autodefensa, aquí venía mi primer y único beso. Único porque dudaba que volviera a repetirse, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, lo sentía respirar errático.

Esperé segundos en los que no pasó nada, abrí los ojos y vi Matt mirando la puerta, fue cuando volví a la realidad, escuchando los insistentes golpes.Entonces recordé que tenía una hermana loca que venía a visitarme, aquello me dio la frialdad suficiente para separarme de Matt, él sonrío, seguro en casos como estos estaba más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, no le dije nada, sólo fui a abrir en modo automático.

—Isabella, llevo rato tocando, ¿qué tanto hacías? —exclamó Tanya una vez abierta la puerta, yo no podía decir nada, la vi mirar detrás de mí, recordando la presencia de mi _vecino_—. Ya veo porqué no abrías.

Miré a Matt por encima de mi hombro cuando la sonrisa maligna de la rubia me dejó paralizada, él seguía sin camisa. ¿Qué pensaba mi hermana que estábamos haciendo? Le dije que no con gestos para borrar esos pensamientos malignos y erróneos.

Le di la cara a Matt, parecía cómodo entre nosotras dos, era como si estuviera en casa, ¿en qué momento habíamos llegado a esto? Acomodé mi ropa cuando me percaté de mi aspecto, mi chamarra estaba un poco arriba y mis jeans estaban desabrochados, por primera vez amaba la interrupción de Tanya.

Sonreí levemente, él me miro extrañado mientras carraspeaba para pasar el trago amargo de las sorpresas del día.

—Matt, lamento esto, después de todo sí tenía planes con mi hermana... —Vi cómo su rostro mostraba desconcierto, observó a Tanya serio, recordando lo descortés que era—. Lo siento, ella es mi hermana Tanya. Tanya, él es Matthew. —La boca de la rubia formó una "O" al mencionarlo, ¿cuántas veces le había hablado de él inconscientemente?

—No te preocupes, eso explica por qué me abriste tan confiada, es un gusto Tanya. —Saludó amablemente, se puso la camisa que tenía en sus manos, regalándonos a mi hermana y a mí la capacidad de respirar de nuevo.

—Créeme cariño, el gusto es mío... pero si quieres... —Me volteé rápidamente gesticulando un no, sabía que lo invitaría a quedarse, pero ahora Matt no era buena compañía, menos con lo que acababa de hacer en mi habitación—. Uh, si quieres puedes venir mañana, la dejare sólo para ti campeón. —Compuso la rubia, sabía que Matt se había percatado de nuestros gestos, pero supuse que lo pasaría por alto.

—Sé que será mía mañana, pero eso depende de los planes de Bella. Fue un gusto estar con ustedes damas. —Se despidió con una su sonrisa, al pasar a mi lado rozó mi mano con la suya, provocándome un escalofrió.

Esperamos a que se fuera, los pasos en el pasillo retumbaron, después el sonido de la puerta de enfrente, estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —preguntó Tanya arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos, era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba.

—He pasado un día fatal, creo que Matt vino a darme el broche de oro, no sé qué demonios fue eso, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder parte de mi virginidad, no sé en qué pensaba. —Escuché su risa y la miré con duda mientras ella dejaba sus cosas en mi sofá, había soltado todo de golpe, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

—Oh hermanita, me temo que sé lo que pensabas, pero bueno, no me digas que por eso me pedías ayuda. —Demonios, había olvidado lo que había pasado por culpa de Matt, negué lentamente y me senté, quedando frente a ella en mi sala.

—Tan, alguien está jugándome una broma de mal gusto, no sé por dónde empezar... —Le dije, pasé mi mano por mi cabello, quería aclarar mi mente para pensar con calma, posiblemente la respuesta estaba frente a mí y yo no la veía.

—Tú sólo cuéntame. —Se sentó junto a mí y supe que no volvería a ver ese sofá con los mismos ojos.

—Alguien fue a la escuela esta mañana, me pagó la colegiatura anual de golpe. —La vi sorprenderse, se quedó meditando y después me vio con confusión, sabía qué era lo que pensaba, yo también lo hacía.

—¿Crees que sea él? —preguntó con temor y comencé a temblar, no quería imaginármelo.

—No sé si fue Philip, la secretaría lo describió y el hombre que fue no se parecía nada a él o alguien conocido. —Hubo un momento de silencio, ambas estábamos cabizbajas.

—Mira, hay que tranquilizarnos, no creo que sea Philip, él no tiene dinero para pagar una suma fuerte sólo para molestarte, además Renée me dijo que tenían problemas económicos, creo que no está trabajando.

Eso me tranquilizó y me permití respirar con libertad, miré las flores que se notaban desde la puerta de mi habitación, recordando lo demás.

—¿Estás segura de que no has dejado nada aquí? —Sabía que parecía grabadora, haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

—Ya te dije que no he venido para nada, no se de qué cosas hablas. No tengo llaves, recuerda que las dejé el primer día que vine aquí —exclamó, se levantó del sofá y fue a mi cuarto encontrando las rosas. La vi quedarse pasmada, entonces vio la tarjeta que había tirado a lado de la máquina.

La vi ponerse blanca, fui hacia ella, pero antes de alcanzarla fue a abrir mi closet y ahí estaba, el sueño de mi hermana materializado frente a ella.

Boqueó varias veces hasta que consiguió gritar, tapé mis oídos, esperando que Matt no regresara a ver qué pasaba, ese sí que era un grito de júbilo, pasó su mano por todos los vestidos y mirando los zapatos Dior.

—Maldita sea Bella, ¿qué no te das cuenta...? Mierda, ¿de qué talla son?

—Del tres —dije desconcertada, todo era de mi talla.

—Demonios, yo calzo del cinco, pero haré que me queden. —Empezó a dejar todo sobre la cama, olvidándose de lo sustancial.

—Tanya…Tanya, yo no puedo comprar la ropa, alguien entró. —Enfaticé sacudiéndola, tenía que dejar los zapatos—. Alguien tiene la llave y dejo esto —dije elevando la voz, pero la rubia seguía en lo suyo.

—Mientras sigan dejándote estas cosas es perfecto. —La miré tan mal que si fuera posible la habría congelado—. Está bien, perdona, no sé qué me pasó, debieron ser los zapatos. Pero Bella, si tú no sabes menos yo, y por favor descarta a Philip, sus iniciales no son E.M. —Era cierto, ¿quién se llamaba así?, no conocía a nadie que su nombre iniciara con E.

Exprimí cada parte de mi cerebro, pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera repasando los nombres con "E", Eduardo, Evaristo, Eulalio… pero no, no conocía a ninguno, me quedé en blanco cuando miré mi escritorio, escuchaba a mi hermana reír como loca con las prendas y demás cosas, no me ayudaba en nada para concentrarme.

—Tal vez sea muy loco, pero tengo una idea de quién puede ser. —Y con eso capté la atención de Tanya, mordí mi labio ligeramente con lo que se me vino a la mente.

—Y bien, ¿quién es el buen samaritano que deja obsequios?

—¿Conoces a Eduardo Martínez?, es mi conserje. —Vi lo ojos de Tanya rodar, creo que era una mala idea, pero era el único con E.M. que conocía.

—¿Cómo eso sería posible?, ¿cómo puede un conserje pagar un guardarropa de miles de dólares? —Inquirió con fastidio, encogí mis hombros para restarle importancia, fui demasiado tonta.

—Perdona, sólo pensé que él tiene la llave, ¿quién más entraría sin forzar la cerradura? —Claro que tenía razones, la vi dudar un poco, acomodando un hermoso vestido verde en la cama.

—Debemos ir hablar con él, debe haber visto quién entró, lo más seguro es que él entregara la llave… y vete quitando de la mente que fuera él, esto no es una copia amiga, esto es el lujo personalizado ante nosotras, así que vamos.

Tenía razón, Eduardo debías saber quién había sido, y lo más seguro era que no tuviera idea de marcas, ¿por qué diablos trabajaría de conserje si pudiera pagar algo así? Asentí pálida y salí de prisa con ella pisándome los talones, miré rápidamente la puerta de Matt, pero ahora tenía otro objetivo, bajamos apresuradas por las escaleras hasta llegar a los cuartos de mantenimiento y al llegar encontramos a Ed en la puerta.

—Señorita Swan, es un gusto verla, ¿a qué se debe el honor? —Saludó cortés el hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, era muy simpático, fue una de las razones por las que acepté vivir aquí.

—HolaEduardo, quería preguntarte algo. —No quería asustarlo y hacer un escándalo por algo que realmente no era malo—. ¿Has visto quién ha entrado a mi departamento últimamente?

El unió sus cejas castañas con extrañeza y miró a mi hermana, que por supuesto parecía desquiciada, con eso tuvo el pobre para apresurarse a contestar.

—Sólo ha entrado su novio, es un joven muy amable, pero como había olvidado sus llaves se las he tenido que prestar, esta mañana llegó con mucha gente y paquetes.

Iba preguntar más, pero mis palabras se quedaron en mi boca cuando Tanya me empujó.

—¿Y cómo era? —Eduardo la miró sin entender y ella comprendió—. Perdone, mi hermana no quiere hablarme de su novio, a veces creo que exagera cuando dice que es guapo. —Abrí mis ojos alarmada, ¿pero qué demonios se proponía?

—No miente en absoluto señorita, soy hombre, amo a las mujeres, pero el novio de la señorita Swan parece modelo —aseguró Eduardo apenado, sentí pena por él, así que decidí que era hora de irnos.

—Espera Bella, ¿y de qué color tenía sus ojos y cabello? ¿Es alto? Cuénteme más —pidió ansiosa, yo cubrí mi rostro por vergüenza.

—Tiene ojos verdes y su cabello es como rojizo, es muy callado, muy alto, se ve que quiere a la señorita. —Era la misma descripción de Ann, aquellos rasgos se me hacían familiares, pero no sabía de dónde—. Esta mañana lo vi enojado, pregunto quién vivía enfrente y le dije que era un joven de su universidad, después de subir las cosas se marchó sin más.

Decir que esto me dejó helada fue poco, fuera quien fuera el "Hada madrina", no le gustaba Matthew.

Asentí a Eduardo después de sentir las manos de mi hermana guiándome al departamento, todo sería perfecto si fuera cierto que aquel hombre era mi novio, si todo fuera real, pero era un desconocido, entró a mi casa y cambió cosas a su parecer, fue un beneficio, pero yo quería huir y saber qué pasaba.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, fui como muerta al sofá y me aventé.

_Que alguien me mate, por favor._

—Esto es muy raro, demasiado, por tu cara veo que no tienes la menor idea de lo que el conserje hablaba. —Negué soltando un gemido, esto era frustrante—. Y tampoco es tu amigo, ni Philip, es alguien que te conoce y está obsesionado, no sé qué haces para atraer hombres así.

—Por favor no sigas Tan. —Tapé mi rostro para perderme un momento.

—Está bien, mejor pruébate algo. —Me levanté como resorte al escuchar eso, ¿qué no entendía la situación?, y muy fresca me pedía que aceptara todo—. ¿Qué? Por lo que vi, ese hombre se deshizo de toda tu ropa, para mañana no tendrás que ponerte. —Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, ya me había sentado, tenía razón, sólo tenía esta chamarra, investigaría quién lo había hecho y lo primero que haría sería recuperar mi ropa.

—No puedo ponerme nada, a mí no me queda. Además la ropa es bonita y sólo la arruinaría con mi cara.

—¿Quién jodidos te dijo que eras fea? No lo eres, sólo estás sumamente descuidada. —Bufo cansada, la vi quedarse viendo un punto fijo y me percaté de su tristeza, a pesar de ser siempre tan alegre, sabía cuando algo iba mal y este era uno de esos días.

—¿Le avisaste a Demetri que vendrías? —pregunté cambiando de tema, ella suspiró dándome la espalda, había dado en el clavo.

—Está algo molesto conmigo, no quiere verme... Ayer me sugirió que tuviéramos hijos.

—Eso es maravilloso. —Sonreí, ser tía sería genial, ya me imaginaba a los niños rubios que correrían por todas partes, tía esto, tía aquello, con sus rostros entusiasmados como cuando Tanya quería que cambiara de aspecto o con sus noches de chicas.

—No entiendes Bella, yo no quiero tenerlos. —Aquello reventó mi burbuja, la miré desconcertada, parecía dolida, sus ojos estaban confundidos, jamás la había visto así.

—Es por eso que llevan tanto tiempo juntos y aún no tienen uno, ¿pero qué tiene de malo? No te juzgo por no quererlos, de echo, tenerlos es una idea maravillosa, sé que eres muy guapa para echar a perder tu cuerpo...

—No es eso. —Me interrumpió y se sentó en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo tendría hasta veinte y mi cuerpo me importaría un rábano con tal tener una buena familia.

—¿Entonces?

—Temo ser mala madre, me aterra ser igual que Renée, que mis hijos sufran como nosotras, me llena de angustia pensar que mi hija sienta lo mismo que yo de pequeña, o ver el rostro de una niña como el tuyo cuando huías de Phillip, no quiero eso Bella, no soportaría algo así —dijo en un susurro, no sabía qué decir, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, ahora que lo pensaba, si llegara suceder el milagro de tener a alguien como Demetri en mi vida, tendría el mismo miedo.

No podía dar consejos cuando en las madrugadas lloraba por lo miserable que era mi vida, por mi niñez desperdiciada en situaciones así, quería cambiar todo, tener la magia de regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo aquel sufrimiento.

—No pensemos en eso, ¿quieres? Mejor sigamos viendo la ropa. —La animé para pasar el trago amargo, más adelante, cuando sea más madura, con los problemas y traumas superados, le daría un buen consejo, ahora no podía.

Nos levantamos sin decir más, Tanya extendió la ropa en cualquier lugar que estuviera vacío, incluso una falda fue a parar arriba de mi máquina, el tiempo estaba pasando y aquello era una adivinanza sobre quién sería E.M.

—¿Has considerado a algún profesor? Tal vez tu inteligencia conquistó a alguno… eso es una buena idea, dime los nombres de todos tus profesores.

—No lo creo, ninguno empieza con E, y todos son serios, no creo que sea así. —Me imaginé a Marcus comprando rosas. Definitivamente no era ningún profesor.

—Probablemente es un seudónimo, una especie de firma. —Sacó un hermoso y elegante vestido negro, fruncí el ceño al pensar en lo corto que era—. ¡Dios, es hermoso! Por favor mídetelo. —Iba a negarme rotundamente, entonces mire los ojos azules de Tanya, no hallaba manera de hacerla feliz, así que no podía negarle esto.

Suspiré resignada, tomé la prenda y me fui al baño. Aunque éramos hermanas, mis traumas no me dejaban cambiarme frente a ella, me quité todas las capas de ropa que tenía encima para después ver el vestido con recelo, era la primera vez que me pondría uno de estos. Con esfuerzos me lo puse, pero ahora me sentía desnuda, me llegaba a mitad de muslo y se pegaba a mí como una segunda piel. Abrí la puerta saliendo descalza del baño, viendo la cara de impresión de Tanya.

—Sé que se me ve fatal —exclamé, pero ella seguía sorprendida.

—Estás loca, ¿ya te has visto en el espejo? —Negué lentamente, yendo directamente a él, me quedé de piedra viéndome.

Era delgada, sí, pero tenía curvas y resaltaban, ahora entendía por qué las prendas eran tan caras, te hacían ver bella, todo estaba en su lugar.

—Pareces una modelo, luces como un reloj de arena con él, qué envidia, ya me imagino cómo se te verá lo demás.

—No sé Tanya, es muy provocativo, prefiero mis sudaderas —dije impaciente.

—Pues acostúmbrate, que es lo que hay… Bella, ¿con qué te hiciste eso? —La miré confundida a través del reflejo del espejo y vi que señalaba mi brazo, fijé mi vista en él y solté el aire de la impresión—. Alguien te jaló Isabella, puedo ver los dedos marcados, dime quién fue. —Estaba pálida, los reclamos de mi hermana pasaron a segundo plano cuando quise recordar.

Pase mis dedos encima de aquel cardenal, era morado y los colores eran más intensos en los dedos marcados, no sabía en dónde me lo había hecho, nadie me había jalado, pasé mi pulgar sobre la sobra de lo que era el dedo pulgar y me vinieron a la mente unos ojos verdes, el sueño donde me encontraba con mi personaje me rondaba, él me había detenido con su agarre en el mismo lugar, pero no podía ser, era sólo un sueño. Me esforcé por rebuscar en mi mente loca hasta que di con algo más coherente.

—Esta mañana tuve problemas con un chico y Amber, quisieron ponerme en ridículo frente a toda la escuela. —La vi fruncir el ceño con preocupación—. Pero Matt intervino a tiempo, no te preocupes, todo está bien, ellos no lograron nada.

—Deberías maquillarte ese moretón o algo, se ve horrible, te juro que me da ganas de matar a esa tal Amber, ¿como puede haber alguien tan perra?

—Lo mismo pienso —murmuré y me fui al baño dispuesta a cambiarme, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Iba hacia él, pero Tan llegó primero, vio el identificador de llamada y negó, significaba que era un número desconocido, sin embargo vi que contestaba.

—Ella no está por ahora, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —preguntó mi rubia con voz fría, frunció el ceño y me miró asustada—, ¿podría decirme quién llama? Habla su hermana. —El rostro de Tanya iba cambiando a uno de frustración, algo pasaba y no sabía quién era—. Ya le dije que no está, ¡dígame quién demonios habla! —gritó, me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo y pegué mi oído al celular para escuchar.

—_Ya le dije que no es de su incumbencia, sólo avísele que tiene una cita dentro de una hora en donde le dije_. _—_La voz de un hombre sonaba en la línea—. _Fue un gusto hablar con usted, Tanya_. —Y colgó.

Mi hermana gruñó entregándome el artefacto, estaba confundida, no había escuchado muy bien el tono de voz, pero no me resultaba nada conocida.

—Maldito hombre, estoy más que segura que es el supuesto novio que está haciendo estos regalos —exclamó mi hermana, tomó su bolsa y comenzó a buscar algo hasta que encontró las llaves del departamento en la barra desayunador—. ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que salir, estoy segura de que llegaremos a tiempo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Yo no lo conozco, ¿qué tal si nos secuestran? No debemos ir, esto es demasiado sospechoso. —Traté de convencerla, pero la vi caminar a la puerta—. Vale, hoy tuve un día de perros, el más raro de mi vida y tú quieres empeorarlo más. No Tanya, yo no voy a ir. —Sentencié y me lancé sobre mi sofá cruzando los brazos, sí, era una niña pequeña, pero había tenido mi cuota de malos sucesos por un día.

—No seas infantil, conozco el lugar donde te citó como la palma de mi mano, es un lugar público. Iré contigo, aunque dudo que alguien intente algo, todos se darían cuanta, si planea secuestrarte es malo en hacer planes. —Sabía que no se quitaría de la puerta hasta que la acompañara, mordí mi labio para después ver mis piernas, confiaba en mi hermana.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Logré decir, solté un suspiro al aire para después verla con su cara impaciente.

—Siempre la tengo, ahora levántate que vamos tarde por culpa de tus berrinches.

Me levanté como pude, no necesitaba nada, vamos, no era como si fuera a arreglarme para salir con un completo loco, era mejor que me viera y se desilusionara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanya manejaba como una completa loca por todos los rincones de la cuidad, no sabía qué tan tarde íbamos ya que no había querido decirme dónde demonios era la cita, entre el tráfico giramos en la quinta avenida, ese era un mar de gente que transitaba por ahí, las mejores tiendas y ropa en un solo lugar, era ropa hermosa, todo un sueño para quien podía permitirse comprarla.

Escuché el claxon del auto de mi hermana y volví a la realidad, estaba peleando con un taxista, entonces entró a un aparcamiento, dejándome aún más desorientada.

—Ya llegamos, ese hombre nos citó en un local de la quinta avenida, es por eso que te dije que no intentaría nada, creo que te citó en la calle más concurrida del mundo.

Bajamos del coche, intentaba seguir el paso de Tanya, pero la gente se atravesaba y me golpeaba, logré jalarla de un extremo de su blusa hasta que salí del mar de transeúntes, unos iban y otros venían, otras personas sólo estaban paradas, era exasperante.

—Aquí estamos. —Entramos al local, no me dio tiempo para ver cómo era, ya que un señor no me dejaba avanzar, una vez adentro me permití respirar, escuché el taconeo detrás de mí—. Disculpe señorita, pero citaron a mi hermana aquí, su nombre es Isabella Swan. —Miré con quién hablaba Tanya, era una mujer rubia y asombrosa, parecía modelo, fue entonces cuando puse atención al lugar, por favor, esto no.

—No me quedare aquí Tanya, ese hombre quiere cambiarme —exclamé furiosa, esto era un spa y salón de belleza, no cualquiera, sino uno de los más exclusivos del mundo—. Ni lo pienses, por eso no querías decírmelo.

—Vamos Bella, ¿qué le pasó a tu espíritu aventurero? No me digas que no te mueres de ganas por saber qué es lo que trama ese tipo, mejor aún, de disfrutar de lo mejor del mundo al menos por una vez en tu vida. —Retrocedí unos pasos, pero ella me miró mal.

—No quiero deber nada a nadie.

—Y no lo harás, sólo déjate llevar —respondió Tanya.

Iba a contradecir, a dar mi corazón en la batalla, pero llegaron más rubias uniformadas, me jalaron entre todas y por más que luché no me liberaron, tenían todo un itinerario, hasta escuché que cerraron el local sólo por mí.

Cabello, exfoliación, toda una limpieza facial, depilación entera, tratamientos para el cabello, ¿tan mal estaba? No me dejaron un solo bello, hasta me depilaron a conciencia mi… Eso. Manicura, pedicura, mientras una rubia trataba mis pies, otra lo hacía con mis manos y otra mi rostro, sin olvidar a la que estaba a cargo del cabello. Eran un amor de personas, sobre todo porque no hablaban nada entre ellas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, escuchaba a Tanya hablar con Demetri por teléfono en el silencioso spa, aún seguían mal, no sabía qué podía hacer para sacar a mi hermana de aquella idea, podría llevarla con un psicólogo, pero antes tenía que tratarme con otro para alejar mis demonios. Bufé con frustración, era mejor pensar en qué podía hacer. Sentía los tirones de cabello y la noche se estaba haciendo presente en las calles de Nueva York, habían pasado horas desde que había llegado, ahora un maquillista hacia lo suyo, me explicaba lo que utilizaba, en que área, y me dijo que al final me daría instrucciones escritas para hacerlo diario, no sabía si lo haría, todo dependía del resultado final.

En ningún momento me habían dejado mirar mi reflejo, era como si tuvieran miedo a que lo hiciera, eso me ponía nerviosa, no quería nada al estilo de Rihanna o Nicki Minaj en mi cabello, no lo soportaría.

De un segundo a otro todos se formaron frente a mí, ya habían dejado sus tareas, algo me decía que ya habían terminado, pero las rubias eran tan frustrantes por no hablar que tenía que adivinar qué pasaba, estaban todas ilusionadas, o eso parecía, escuché los pasos exagerados de los tacones de Tanya y entonces la vi en mi campo de visión.

—¡O por Dios Isabella, eres una aparición! —gritó mi hermana, escuché las risas de las rubias por vez primera, no sabía cómo me veía—. Pareces modelo, ¿cómo le hicieron?, ¿están seguros de que es la chica que traje? —pregunto por último, iba a decir algo nada amable, pero entonces giraron mi silla, quedando frente al espejo.

_Santa madre de Dios, ángeles del cielo, Virgen santa._

—No puedo creerlo. —Esa no era yo, era una chica diferente, era guapa, podía ser una actriz de Hollywood.

—Es lo que dije, sea quien sea que haya hecho esto, vio lo que yo veo en ti, una mujer bella, pero la impresión es mucho ahora que la veo frente a frente.

La ignoré porque aún me veía en el espejo, aunque tenía poco maquillaje el resultado era asombroso, mis ojos se veían muy grises, mis risos, mis alambres de púas, habían desaparecido, ahora tenía ondas, mi cabello lucia largo y hermoso, quería llorar de emoción.

Tomé mis lentes del aparador, los había dejado ahí cuando comenzaron con el acto de magia que llamaban cambio de look, lástima que tan bonito maquillaje sería cubierto con unos anteojos de pasta gruesa, adiós perfección.

—¿Señorita? —Miré a la rubia número uno, ella estaba atrás de todas, coordinando cada movimiento de mi travesía por el pasillo de la belleza—. ¿Me permite? —Señaló mis lentes con una sonrisa.

Quizá me enseñaría cómo acomodarlos sin arruinar el maquillaje, se notaba algo ansiosa porque le permitiera ponérmelos, encogí mis hombros y se los di en su mano extendida, me acerqué a ella para que los pusiera, y fue entonces cuando la muy perra los rompió frente a mis ojos.

—Por Dios, ¿qué hiciste? No tengo dinero para comprar otros. Demonios chica, ¿sabes qué tan ciega estoy? —Exploté, ¿cómo se atrevía?, quería llorar ahora mismo y borrar la estúpida sonrisa de esa rubia.

—Eso estuvo mal, quiero levantar una queja ante ese comportamiento —gritó mi hermana, se notaba más furiosa que yo, ella sufrió conmigo para conseguir unas buenas gafas para mí—. Su acto es imperdonable.

—Lo siento señorita Swan, pero el señor me pidió que me encargara de que sus lentes fueran destruidos, parece ser que es lo que más odia —dijo calmada, maldito hombre, ¿quién se creía para decidir por mí?—. Puede levantar una queja, pero seré recompensada por mi jefe, de cualquier manera, el señor mandó varios pares de lentes de contacto sólo para usted, tenemos a alguien a su disposición para que le ayude a ponérselos y la instruya en todo. —Miró a Tanya con eso último, ella había bajado la guardia con los lentes de contacto, a mí me daban escalofríos al darme cuenta de que su jefe me tenía vigilada.

Pasó un hombre mayor, dijo ser un oftalmólogo, y me dejaron a solas con él para después explicarme todo sobre las lentillas, no voy a negar que fue molesto al principio, pero se abrió un mundo para mí una vez puestos, veía todo sin necesidad de tener ese peso sobre mi nariz.

—Es hora de irnos Bella. —Tanya entró al salón, estaba adaptándome a mis nuevos ojos, todo era más nítido, fue como pasar de televisión con antena al HD—. La cuenta ya fue pagada por tu admirador, por más que quise sacar información a los Minions no logré nada.

—¿Estás segura de que no dijeron nada?

—No quisieron soltar ni una palabra, sólo que el novio de la señorita quería darle una sorpresa, pero no quería que le dijeran nada de su identidad…. en serio, es que es ilógico, ¿cómo pueden llamarlo tu novio cuando ni siquiera pueden decirte su nombre? Esas mujeres deberían usar el cerebro más seguido.

—Tengo miedo de esto Tan, no sé quien sea ni qué se proponga, ya no es divertido —aseguré, sabía que debía disfrutar, pero ya había sido demasiado, ese hombre me daba miedo, ¿cómo era posible que supiera tanto?

—También tengo miedo, pensé que era algún pretendiente, pero esto lo rebasa, hay que salir de aquí de inmediato y ver cómo podemos cambiarte de departamento, me parece mala idea que estés sola, más con tu vecino.

—¿Qué tiene Matt? —cuestioné, si algo tenía mi hermana era que presentía cosas, la mayoría de las veces acertaba.

—Te lo digo en el auto, ahora por favor vámonos. —Asentí y la seguí a la recepción, donde me entregaron varias bolsas más con maquillaje, tratamientos, y todo lo que debería usar de ahora en adelante, mi nuevo aspecto me gustaba, así que quizá debía seguir las instrucciones.

Salimos a la quinta avenida, ya era tarde, quizás pasaban de media noche, habían cerrado el spa y estaban trabajando hasta altas horas sólo para mí, eso era motivo para sentirse halagada, pero yo estaba aterrorizada, debía recordar que todo venía de un desconocido.

Ambas suspiramos adentro del auto, había sido un día duro, una montaña rusa. Amber, las cosas en mi apartamento, Matt, y esto. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

—En serio Isabella, siempre he dicho que tienes suerte con los hombres locos, hoy me lo demostraste por partida doble —murmuró mi hermana concentrada en manejar, la miré con curiosidad, me temía que a eso se refería con Matt—. No conocemos al último, pero algo me dice que tu vecino no es bueno.

—No puedo decir nada por Matthew, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado, ¿piensas que está jugando conmigo? —Esa era mi duda, pensaba que estaba confabulado con Amber para hacerme sufrir, que sólo quería acostarse con la rara de la facultad.

—No es eso pequeña, a veces que no te das cuenta de las cosas, eres muy inocente. —Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué era lo que supuestamente no veía?—. Matthew te ve como algo más que un bocadillo, te ve como si fueras para él, a la espera de una oportunidad para reclamarte… no estoy tan lejos de la realidad, te lo dijjo cuando se fue.

—Estás loca.

—"Sé que será mía mañana, pero eso depende de los planes de Bella". No lo dijo a la ligera, lo hizo con un trasfondo, tú misma lo dijiste, si no hubiera llegado ahora serías todita de Bradley —respondió sin despegar su vista del camino.

Entonces no había sido imaginaciones mías.

—Pero él jamás demostró algo de interés en mí, ¿por qué de un momento a otro?

—Tú pones un escudo, a lo mejor bajaste un poco la guardia o le diste una oportunidad sin darte cuenta. —Sonrió la rubia y yo miré por la ventana, probablemente era cierto, ¿qué diría de la nueva Bella? La curiosidad me mataba.

Llegamos al edificio con calma, bajé del auto esperando que mi hermana hiciera lo mismo, giré a verla, pero ella estaba parada a un lado de su puerta.

—Me temo que tengo que ir con Demetri, odio estar molesta con él, ya huí demasiado en todo el día, espero que me entiendas. —Sonreí, me alegraba que ella no fue tan cabeza dura como yo, aún no sabía cómo ayudarla, pero parecía que Tanya era la más madura de las dos.

—No te preocupes Tan, sabes que quiero que estén bien.

—Gracias hermanita. —Frunció el ceño—, No dudes en llamarme si vez algo extraño o si alguien entro de nuevo, estaré atenta —añadió y fijó su vista en mi piso, hice lo mismo, pero todo estaba apagado como lo dejamos, o eso se veía desde a ventana.

—Está bien, ve con tu amorcito, estaré bien. —Le di algo de paz con eso, esperó que entrara y se fue.

Subí las viejas escaleras, estaba exhausta y mañana tendía clases temprano, quería tirarme a dormir. Llegué a mi piso y me fijé en la puerta de Matt, todo estaba tranquilo, saqué mi llave y abrí la mía con cuidado, entré encendiendo las luces, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Lancé las llaves cuando cerré debidamente mi puerta, tenía mucha sed, así que fui a tomar agua mientras me quitaba la sudadera. Di un trago a la refrescante agua, era increíble lo que había pasado, fue el día mas agitado de mi vida. Me vi en el espejo cerca de mi sofá aún sintiéndome diferente, estaba irreconocible, debía decirlo, no sólo guapa, era toda una preciosidad.

Escuché el celular vibrar en la barra, sabía que Tanya llamaría preguntando si todo estaba en orden, levanté el aparato y acepté la llamada sin más.

—Nada fuera de lo normal Tan. —Canté con el auricular en mi oído y con mi otra mano tomaba el vaso para beber más agua.

—Espero que te gustaran mis regalos, Isabella.

.-.-.-.-.

**Hola chicas lamento la tardanza, Edward aun no quiere salir, tuve pleito con el, supongo que por eso enferme, quiso torturar mas a bella antes de aparecer, también que supieran mas de matt para ver de que lado de la balanza esta.**

**Ahora estén seguros que en el cap que viene hace acto de presencia.**

**Si los gusto no olviden regalarme un review, o recomendarme con alguna amiga que busca que leer, espero que les haya gustado, no creas que las olvido entre desde una lap en mi escuela para subir cap**

**Recuerden que tenemos grupo Moonmidnight fanfics**

**Búsquenme como Damber Bradley**

**También tenemos grupo de whats**

**Saludos chicas del grupo de whats y las de moon midnight D: las amo….. mil gracias a melina y zaida por betearme.**

**Moon Midnight**


	6. ¿Estoy loca?

**Mil disculpas, es que no tenia quien me beteara, espero que en una semana mas subir el que sigue, mil gracias por apoyarme, por ahi vi que gane un concurso, creanme que no las olvido, cada dia las pienso, tengan por seguro que no las dejo.**

**mil gracias Cecy por tu ayudota :)**

_Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura: estoy loco yo o los locos son los demás._

_**Albert Einstein**_

_._

_._

_._

—Espero que te gustaran mis regalos Isabella —siseó aquella sensual voz, tomé el celular con fuerza, quise recordar en dos segundos lo que había planeado decirle aquel hombre en todo el día. Pero nada, no me acordaba de nada.

– ¿Ni siquiera un gracias? —preguntó, su tono era aterciopelado, hacía que cada rincón de mi ser vibrara con sólo la palabra gracias, me senté como pude en uno de los banquillos que había en la barra desayunador.

— ¿Quién eres? —una carcajada resonó en la línea, me sentía enfadada pero a la vez hipnotizada con el sonido de su risa–. No estoy jugando, como te atreves hacer todo esto —reclamé, la risa cesó, pero la respiración profunda me hizo saber que había cambiado la actitud de aquel misterioso hombre.

—Sabes quién soy… hago lo que me plazca porque eres mía Isabella, te lo dije cuando te conocí, ya llegó la hora que te hagas a la idea, no quiero reclamos —susurró, quedé con la boca abierta articulando todas las vocales en silencio. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

Me paré de nuevo del banco, paseé nerviosa por el departamento.

—Si Philip te mandó, dile que se vaya al diablo, ya no pienso…

— Philip, ¿ese hombre es el que te ha hecho daño? —me interrumpió, ya estaba exaltada, comencé a sudar en frio–. Te dije que podías confiar en mí, quiero penetrar tu alma Isabella, cuando llegue el momento en el que estemos en la cama…

— ¡Cállate!, eso no va a suceder, no te conozco —grité, la idea de tener sexo con un desconocido no me atraía, créanme cuando digo que ni aunque fuera alguien que conociera me interesaba, no me apetecía con Matt menos con él–. Yo no estaré contigo, no estarás cerca de mí nunca. Avisé al conserje que no eres nada mío, él no te dejará entrar, te devolveré todo, no quiero ya nada… Solo devuélveme mi ropa. —exclamé, escuché un silencio del otro lado, conté hasta tres mentalmente, pero nada–. Por favor déjame en paz —susurré por último y colgué.

Aventé mi celular, tomé mi cabello con ambas manos dando vueltas en mi radio, no quería que esto siguiera, me sentía fatal con todo, fui a mi habitación, no presté atención a la ropa, a las flores o todo lo que me recordara mi situación, apagué la luz para que la oscuridad reinara en mi espacio y solo así pude ahogarme en mi desdicha.

No quería salir, no quería sentirme asfixiada como cuando Philip me acorralaba, ahora sólo quería llorar, algo que a los ojos de cualquier chica era una bendición. Estaba bella, con un guardarropa de encanto, pero esta no era yo; quería mis chamarras extra grandes, esconderme en ellas, ser invisible para que nadie me dijera "_hago lo que me plazca porque eres mía Isabella"._

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, quizá una hora o dos, simplemente el sueño me venció.

.

.

.

Escuché unos fuertes toquidos, me dolía la cabeza, parecía que me quería reventar. No había tomado nada anoche, pero había dormido llorando. Retumbaron aquellos toquidos, y mi cabeza se iba con el ruido.

Me paré en la oscuridad, aún era temprano, tenía universidad pero para ser franca no tenía pensado ir, sola, completamente sola… no abriría la puerta.

Los golpes se hicieron insoportables, ¿pero quién le urgía verme?, un escalofrío me recorrió, ¿y si era él? Me paré como pude de mi dura cama, caminé en la oscuridad por la cual me pegué mi dedo chiquito en la esquina de mi escritorio.

_Maldita sea, esto sí que duele_

Seguí a trompicones maldiciendo hasta la sala, no iba a prender ninguna luz, si lo hacía ¿qué razón tendría decir que no estoy?, si veían prendida la luz por las rendijas de la puerta sabrían que había alguien aquí dentro.

Llegué a la puerta con un zumbido rematándome los oídos, me fijé por la mirilla viendo a Matthew esperando impaciente, vi que extendió su mano para tocar de nuevo así que me apresuré. Solté mi preocupación quitando todos los pasadores, al menos no era el loco, abrí despacio viendo su hermoso rostro.

El me miró entera, olvidé mi pijama corta y creo que también mi nuevo look, aunque dudo que se note ya que acababa de levantarme, el parecía despeinado, vi que al igual que yo no estaba arreglado aún, estábamos igual, mi pena se fue y abrí la puerta dejándome ver entera.

—Perdona por molestar tan temprano —repuso con voz ronca, quizás no se sentía bien, hice un gesto para restar importancia a su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, el despertador ya había sonado —mentí, no quería dejarlo pasar para ser franca; aún Matt estaba en pijama, vestía un pantalón de manta azul y una camisa blanca de tiras que hacían que viera sus anchos hombros, fue cuando recordé el episodio pasado.

— ¿Entonces por qué tardaste en abrir? —preguntó, alzó su perfecta ceja esperando mi respuesta. Miró mis ojos con interés, recordé lo hinchado que podían estar por el llanto nocturno, los cerré por un segundo mientras pensaba rápido, sabía que era una mentirosa de lo peor, no quería ver a nadie y esa era la única razón por la que había tardado.

_Vamos Isabella, abre los ojos tarada, te estás perdiendo de algo interesante_

Hice que lo que mi conciencia decía una vez más, abrí mis ojos sin importar que viera que estuve llorando, quería ver a Matt y cada una de sus reacciones.

¿Cuántas veces en el pasado no soñé con esto? cuando estaba encerrada en mi cuarto, rezando para que Philip no entrara, solía hacerlo, imaginaba que Matt venía a tocar mi puerta en pijama para dormir junto a mí, y consolarme en mi desdicha.

Era un sueño, él era mi más bello sueño, ojos azules, bello rostro, aquel que roba la mirada de cada mujer que tenga sangre.

Él era hombre.

_Excelente observación bella_

Pero saliendo de la emocional, Matt además era mi vecino, uno guapo, sí, pero si el loco venía yo podría gritar y el vendría a mi rescate; también lo creía lo suficiente para asustar a Philip, además era un amor de persona, si se lo pidiera estaba segura que no se negaría.

_Vamos si estaba dispuesto enseñarme ayer de sexo, a mí que soy tan fea que los perros me aúllan cuando paso_

Era una buena reflexión, solo tenía que explicarle mi situación con detalle.

—Tarde porque... es solo que… —ni sabía dónde empezar—. Por favor pasa —lo invité, así serían las cosas más fáciles.

Él sonrió de lado pero finalmente entró, había olvidado la oscuridad así que encendí la luz, mis ojos ardieron con el cambio.

—Vaya, te ves diferente... más que hermosa diría yo —expresó, abrí mis ojos lentamente ya que por la luz los había cerrado, él estaba demasiado cerca, parecía que se lanzaría a mí como ayer.

Hoy no. Hoy no dejaría que las circunstancias me traspasaran, lo desvié y me alejé de él.

Sentía mis manos sudar, quería decirle lo que estaba pasando pero no quería que me juzgara por mis temores, la vergüenza me embargaba.

—Alguien se tomó la libertad de cambiarme —expresé, no quería que me viera así—. Quiero confiarte algo —solté, esperando que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Todavía quieres confiar en mí después de ayer? —dijo atónito, ahora parecía confundido—. Ayer me sobrepasé, entendía perfectamente si no querías verme.

—Pues parece ser que sí, confió en ti —lo vi sonreír de lado—. Pero creo que no se repetirá.

—Sé que me pasé, te pido disculpas por comportarme así, pero te mentiría si te digo que te veo como amiga, esperaba hablarte para conocerte un poco más.

Okay, no sabía que decir, me imaginaba esta situación algo diferente. Yo diciendo esto a Matt después de que me le lanzara encima, pero no así, no al revés.

—Tranquilo, comprendo —¿enserio lo hacía?

—Es por eso que te deje en tu puerta la rosa y la tarjeta —lo miré como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza—. Pero ayer vi que las sustituiste por el arreglo floral, me enojó ver que me habías dejado de lado —celos, Matthew tenía celos, pero no sabía de qué demonios hablaba, yo no vi ninguna tarjeta.

Entonces todo fue claro.

Por supuesto, es de lo que hablaba el conserje, por eso el tipo se fue molesto de mi departamento, el vio la tarjeta de Matt y la rosa, ahora el sabÍa de la presencia de mi protector, claro eso si Matt aceptaba.

Pero mi duda estaba en que decía aquella tarjeta, miré a mi vecino lentamente, el parecía ahora enojado, estaba cerca, su pecho subía y bajaba de frustración.

—No sabía que me habías dejado algo —le dije, el bajó su guardia, claro no esperaba esto–. Cuando llegué alguien había entrado y dejado ese arreglo sobre el escritorio, y hay más… —me observaba confundido, miró mi habitación y las rosas.

—Quieres decir que alguien entró con tu llave y dejó eso arriba, entonces tú sabes quien fue como para que esa persona tenga acceso a tu departamento —expresó serio.

—No es así de sencillo —suspiré, tomé mi cabello ahora suave y sedoso haciéndolo para atrás, bueno aquí vamos–. Estos últimos días he sido acosada, digamos que alguien ha estado entrando y dejando cosas.

No supe si dije algo malo, pero sentí las manos de Matt sobre mis hombros, lo miré atenta, descubrí que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, algo pasaba con él, traté de zafarme pero aprovecho para tomarme de la cintura.

— ¿Qué te han hecho bella?, cómo diablos han logrado entrar a tu departamento sin que yo me diera cuenta —susurró molesto, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos, de un segundo a otro me soltó, no me dijo nada más pero se fue a mi habitación buscando respuestas, temí por lo que vi en sus ojos y fui tras él.

Quiso tranquilizarse por instantes en el marco de la puerta, me miró atento y preocupado pero al observar mi escritorio volvió su enfado, tomó ahora las maltratabas rosas buscando algo, comprendí que creía que la tarjeta aún estaba en su lugar, no dije nada, abrí el cajón del escritorio para sacarla, pero en cuanto la tomé Matt la arrebató de mis manos.

—Cómo es posible… —susurró, fue a mi closet abriéndolo entero.

—Eso lo dejaron ayer, fui con el conserje pensando que el sabría quién es el que ha dejado esto, sólo me contestó que fue mi novio, el cual entró con mucha gente a dejar todo esto —confesé, solo veía su espalda marcada viendo mi guardarropa–. Me ha dejado incluso unas cosas más, pero… eran de hombre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me pidió serio, Matt no me daba la cara, fruncí mi ceño.

—Camisas, corbatas… ese tipo de cosas, incluso aparecieron unas esposas —me miró, parecía perplejo, sus ojos azules estaban desorbitados–. No sabía a quién recurrir, en la noche recibí una llamada de él, quise decirte, me da miedo que el aparezca, no sabría qué hacer.

Un silencio reinó entre ambos, Matt seguía sin decir nada, estaba confundido pero después vino el enojo y una determinación que poseyó sus bellos rasgos.

—Matt, ¿te encuentras bien? —no pude evitar preguntar.

_Claro, tonta yo en contarle_

Todo fue rápido, no me respondió nada, solo vio la ropa una por una, la sacó; estaba fuera de sí, quería borrar todo vestigio de aquel hombre con hacer esto.

Yo lo hubiera hecho pero era lo único que me quedaba, así que debía que detenerlo antes de plantearme ir como Eva a la universidad.

—Espera, no hagas eso, no tengo más ropa, se llevaron toda la mía y no sé dónde…—traté de explicar, en un segundo él me miró con sus ojos vacíos, este Matt me asustaba.

Dejó todo de lado y fue tras de mí, quizás había cometido un error en contarle, retrocedí con la intención de alejarme pero él me bloqueó la salida.

– Dime quién es Bella, dime quién te desea… —me abrazó, parecía querer besarme pero algo lo frenaba, pasaba sus brazos posesivamente en mí, esto no estaba bien, él era muy temperamental.

—No sé Matt, si lo supiera créeme que no te estuviera diciendo esto —expliqué, quería que se alejara, pero mis manos por más que trataban de apartarlo no eran trabajo suficiente en su fuerte agarre–. Matt suéltame.

—No Bella, yo te vi primero, te quiero como eres, como vistes, no quiero que nadie te vea excepto yo, ¿por qué ese imbécil quiere cambiarte? –dijo con agonía, estaba asustada, lo mire directamente mientras que él me estudiaba–. Tú lo conoces o ya lo has visto, es así como el logró cambiar tu aspecto, te mandó a que todos vieran lo hermosa que eres… no permitiré que nadie te mire.

—No sé por qué actúas así, debes tomar la calma —susurré, parecía que algo vio en mí, quizá mi miedo reflejado por su actitud, pero sólo eso logró que se alejara, miró el departamento después pasó una mano por su cabello y con eso le siguió un amago de sonrisa, una nerviosa.

—Perdona... perdona, perdona —susurró una y otra vez avergonzado. Lo observé interrogante, el seguía sin querer verme—. Sé que te asusté, pero parece que es evidente el por qué reacciono así contigo —volvió a reír, para ser franca no entendía el chiste, mi corazón seguía queriendo salir de mi—. Me temo que soy muy posesivo, creo que eso tiene algo que ver con ser el mayor de cinco hermanos y que yo sea el único hombre, no me gusta que estés asustada... creo que lo empeore todo —dijo con cautela, su azul me repasó entera como cuidando mis reacciones.

—Ahora te entiendo, sé que he sido una tonta, pero no sé qué hacer —repuse desesperada. Ahora me daba cuenta de la realidad, di vueltas en mi eje, sabía que con el cambio de imagen de una manera no directa había aceptado que aquel hombre entrara a mi vida, tenía razón Matt por actuar como lo hizo, la había cagado, y en grande, estaba en lo cierto en no seguirle el juego a Tanya, pero me tenía que envolver la tristeza que había en los ojos azules de mi hermana para aceptar todo.

Ahora sólo había temor a que él cumpliera su promesa de venir, no quería que alguien más tratara de imponerse, de adueñarse de mí.

—Tranquila, mientras esté contigo nada esto volverá a ocurrir, sólo debes dejar que yo entre un poco más en tu vida... —me detuve en seco, lo miré sin pensamiento alguno—. Te cierras mucho Isabella, sé que tienes temor, te juro por mi vida que evitaré a toda costa que algo malo te pase, pero necesito más de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté en medio de mis confusos pensamientos, se acercó mas pero yo ya no tenía intención de alejarme.

—A que me dejes entrar a tu vida, necesito estar más contigo, me gustaría que saliéramos —por favor que alguien me despierte, tiene que ser una broma—. Y antes de que hables, solo te diré que la palabra amigos no cabe entre nosotros.

—Pero si apenas acabamos de iniciar una amistad, cómo puedes decir que no podemos ser amigos —expresé, él sonrió de lado y tomó mis hombros.

—Porque jamás te he visto como una —y sin decir más me tomó por sorpresa, me besó. Mis oídos empezaron a zumbar, sentía al repiqueo de mi corazón en ellos, pero algo faltaba, algo me lo impedía; seguía torpemente sus besos, me pasó un brazo por la cintura, sus labios estaban tomando más fuerza, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrí vi el perfil de Philip como una sombra posada sobre el rostro de Matt.

Lo avente alejando sus brazos de mí.

—Lo siento —me alejé lo más que pude dejándolo extrañado, no podía, no podía olvidar al asqueroso de mi padrastro, necesitaba ayuda, urgente, tenía razón Tanya, estaba en un hoyo que ni Mathew me podía sacar.

Lo miré, estaba preocupado, quiso abrazarme pero lo hice yo misma, no quería que me tocara, no aún, algo malo pasaba en mí, estaba mal, estaba rota por el pasado.

—Perdona —dijo, negó mientras que trataba de peinarse con su mano—. Creo que te he pedido más disculpas de las que he pedido en años —repuso, se quedó frente a mí, el silencio hizo acto de presencia, sólo nos mirábamos… no sabía que decir, tenía todos mis pensamientos echo líos.

—Por favor Bella, acepta a salir conmigo, sólo una oportunidad es lo que te pido —añadió en un susurro, yo lo veía, ahí estaban mis sueños hechos realidad, solo tenía que ir y tomarlos gustosa, pero no podía, algo me impedía acercarme, no solo a él… a cualquier hombre.

Cerré mis ojos y quise recobrarme, lo miré fijamente pero sólo pude pasar a su lado para escapar de la situación; caminé en mi habitación y me concentré en mirar un punto fijo para no sentir el nerviosismo apoderarse de mí, necesitaba sacar las palabras de un cerebro en el que sólo reinaba la confusión.

—No creo que sea buen momento Matt, estoy un poco estresada... abrumada por todo esto —dije mirando mi máquina, no quería enfrentarlo.

—Ya te dije que no te pasará nada mientras estés conmigo...

—Tiempo es lo que te pido —lo interrumpí, escuché como sus pasos se acercaban.

— ¿No te gusto ni un poco? pensé que quizás tenía una oportunidad —reclamó ya a mi lado, tal vez había llegado la hora de decirle lo mucho que me encanta.

_Vamos Bella tu puedes_

—Matt yo...

—Aunque no te guste no me importa, sé que te puedo convencer de mi...—añadió, tenía que decirle que siempre me ha gustado, pero hoy no, si lo digo es posible que no quite el dedo del renglón.

—Lo sé, sólo que aún no, por favor, si te conté todo esto es porque quería alguien con quien desahogarme, me siento asfixiada y en estos momentos una cita no es lo más sensato.

—Entiendo —dijo serio, tenía mi vista agachada, veía solo sus tenis cerca de mis sandalias, los vi moverse entonces la ropa del suelo empezó a desaparecer, fue cuando me erguí viendo que acomodaba mi ropa de nuevo en su lugar—. Pasaré en una hora por ti para ir a la universidad, arréglate como puedas, nos iremos juntos. Te veo en un rato —mandó, escuché como cerraba las puertas del closet para después salir lentamente de la habitación y del departamento.

¡Perfecto!

Otro error que agregar en la lista, me sentía que podían trapear conmigo el piso y yo no diría nada, al contrario pondría mi cabello para facilitar la tarea. Sé que debería estar brincando con la confesión de Matthew pero no era así, me sentía acosada, no por él, por la situación, cuando más me empeñaba ser invisible de un momento a otro a todos les apetecía controlarme.

Limpié mis lágrimas, estaba en un gran problema y llorando no conseguiría nada, fui al baño y me quedé helada al ver mi reflejo, aún no me acostumbraba al cambio; tenía los ojos hinchados, así que me lavé la cara para sentir el ardor escocer en mis ojos calientes de tanto llanto. Me puse en modo automático me vestí con unos jeans de marca y una blusa blanca, era elegante sí pero quise restarle importancia con un blazer color azul marino, esto era lo más cerca que había parecido a mi antiguo estilo, todo lo demás eran vestidos cortos, escotes pronunciados.

Me miré una vez más, pensé que me veía asquerosamente mal, pero no tenía ganas de maquillarme, vamos, nunca en mi vida me había dado ganas de maquillarme, además no me veía tan mal sin él, solo que no me prestaran atención a mis ojos.

Escuché los toquidos en mi puerta avisando la llegada de Matt, fui buscando lo más aceptable para ponerme de zapatos pero no quería nada que tuviera más de cinco centímetros de alto, no estaba acostumbrada y era la universidad no una pasarela como Amber y muchas más lo hacían ver. Tomé unos zapatos elegantes de piso y no perdí más tiempo así que fui abrir la puerta mientras que me ponía los zapatos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Lista? —asentí, bajé mi mirada para no ver su escrutinio por mi nueva apariencia–. Entonces vamos… —cerré la puerta de mi departamento no sin antes tomar las cosas, lo miré para seguir caminando por los pasillos del viejo edificio pero Matt esperaba a que yo pasara primero.

Pasé frente a él y comencé a bajar las escaleras, los crujidos eran exagerados con cada escalón que bajábamos, llegamos al lobby viejo, bueno más bien era un cuarto extraño que funcionaba como recibidor, sentí que Matt me tomaba por la mano, miré ambas unidas, la suya arriba de la mía y era extraño, quería quitarla, pero pareció ser que él se dio cuenta porque solo negó, y salió conmigo del edificio.

Iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó mirándome extrañado.

—A la escuela, a dónde si no —respondí sacando mi reloj viejo de mano que empañaba mi cara ropa, señalé la hora queriendo que la viera, se hacía tarde y si no corríamos no llegaríamos a la clase de Marcus.

—En serio eres tan distraída que no te das cuenta de nada —me dijo perplejo, no sé si quería golpearlo o simplemente ignorarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que nos vamos en mi motocicleta —fue cuando me di cuenta que Matt tenía una hermosa Harley Davidson que estaba aparcada frente al edificio, pero al igual me percaté que me daba miedo subirme.

—O no… —canté exageradamente—. Amigo, yo no me subo a esta cosa.

— ¿Por qué no? No dejaré que te pierdas la sensación única de sentir el aire en tu rostro, vamos —me tomó de la mano y como pudo se subió en ella sin soltarme, por supuesto tenía escrito en la frente _"en cuanto me sueltes me lanzo a correr_".

—No Matt, es en serio quiero irme caminando… —susurré con temor, el alzó su perfecta ceja, sabía que saldría perdiendo de esta.

— ¿Y dejarte que de camino a la universidad ese loco te intercepte?, jamás Bella, vamos sube verás que sólo son tonterías tus temores —expresó serio, intenté recuperar mi muñeca pero nada, el parecía impenetrable.

—No me dejarás marchar por mi cuenta ¿cierto?

—Sabes que no.

— ¿Y aunque me fuera en un taxi y lo sigas de cerca?

—Sube ahora Isabella —resopló, me fijé la parte trasera de Matt, esto sería un reto, nunca había notado que tan íntimo podía ser viajar con otro en una motocicleta.

—Okay, tú ganas, pero requiero mi mano para poder subir —sonrió ampliamente, creo que con eso recordé por que amaba a Matt, tanteé mi pie y lo subí con cuidado, ahora tenía que impulsar mi cuerpo hacia adelante, miré a la calle, quizás sería un buen momento para correr como idiota y escapar.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Bella —manifestó, tomó mi cadera para acelerar mis movimientos.

Subí por fin a regañadientes, me dio instrucciones en como apoyar mis pies en la bestia, respiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos y esperé que diera marcha. Escuché el rugir del motor cuando pensé que iba empezar a correr, sólo se quedó ahí, abrí mis ojos para ver a Matthew, encontré su estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué esperas? —me quejé, se notaba el pánico en mi voz, pero por Dios quería que esta tortura empezara rápido para que terminara igual.

—A que abras los ojos —me respondió con burla.

—Demonios Matthew ya empieza porque vamos a llegar…. —no terminé mi letanía cuando le dio a la estúpida cosa, me sujeté como si mi vida se fuera con el viento, tomé su cintura sintiendo su cercanía, algo que por muy extraño que sea, ya no me excitaba como cuando lo sentía lejos, aquellos días en los que sólo era una silla más en el aula.

Después de segundos me permití abrir mis ojos, observé como los edificios de la gran manzana corrían a nuestro alrededor, la adrenalina de estar a esa velocidad era única, una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, sonreí levemente, Matt tenía razón.

.

.

.

—No tenía nada de malo ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido, se bajó de su motocicleta, yo por mi parte ya estaba abajo.

—Cállate, ya vamos cinco minutos tarde, date prisa —lo apresuré, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya todos estaban en clase.

—Espera… ¿por qué la prisa?, además no fue mi culpa llegar tan tarde —rió, abrí mi boca desencajada por su actitud, lo dejé atrás y me adentré en busca de nuestra aula.

Matt era un crio cuando quería, pero no estaba para juegos. Escuché como unos pasos retumbaban detrás de mí, no le daría tiempo de alcanzarme, apresuré mi paso cuando vi que el salón estaba cerca, estaba colérica nunca había llegado tan tarde, abrí la puerta sin cuidado.

—Profesor Marcus puedo…. —mis palabras quedaron calladas cuando Matt chocó contra mí atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo extremadamente posesivo.

Toda la clase estaba observándonos, todos incluso Marcus, Amber estaba desencajada y yo también, pero estaba en shock que no hacía nada por alejarlo, a eso le aumentamos que me había olvidado de mi nueva apariencia. ¡Demonios!

La sonrisa lobuna del idiota de Marcus apareció en su rostro.

_¡Muy bien Bellita es hora de hacer matemáticas!_

Matthew y yo, es igual a hombre mujer que llegan juntos, más llegar ambos tardísimo, multiplicar eso por un abrazo neandertal del susodicho, todo llega a la conclusión a que Matt y yo pasamos una noche apasionada.

—Señor Bradley que sorpresa verlo tan tarde con Swan, y usted señorita pensé que no se dejaba deslumbrar por la belleza de este chico, ahora veo que es igual que todas —expresó Marcus para toda la clase, me moría de vergüenza, quería quitar las manos de Matt de mi cintura pero él no quiso hacerlo.

—Profesor Marcus, seguí su consejo, aunque Bella no le parece tanto su idea ni la mía, así que hago mis intentos —susurró Matt, no sé si lo olvidaban pero yo y toda la clase entera estábamos escuchando la conversación, iba a replicar algo pero Marcus me sonrió.

—Entonces aÚn no me decepciona Swan, y por cierto me agrada su apariencia, era hora que alguien le hiciera ver lo que realmente tiene…. –dijo tomando mi cabello, sentí que Matt aumentaba presión en su abrazo—. Pero por favor chicos ya no más charla —gritó a la clase–. Sigan en lo suyo, y ustedes dos tomen asiento, pero señor Bradley lo quiero al otro extremo del salón que a Swan.

Me libré de su abrazo iba avanzar a mi asiento de siempre, aquel refundido en las profundidades de la clase.

—Es por eso que no me gusta el cambio que él te hizo, ahora eres apetecible a todos —me susurró Matt en mi oído, lo miré con duda, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba–. Mira a tu alrededor y verás lo que te digo.

Escaneé por todos mis compañeros y me sorprendí que todos me miraban, no era aquella pasada rápida cuando me veían de casualidad, no, esta vez me miraban como cuando pasaba Amber con nuevo vestuario, como alguna chica guapa se acercaba a ellos, incluso el idiota de Isaac me veía babeando.

—Pero tú eres mía Isabella —siseó por último.

—Señor Bradley después puede seguir intentándolo con Swan pero no en mi clase, por favor aléjese de ella.

Me fui a sentar sin escuchar más, no miré atrás para ver que hacia Matt, su frase me había enojado, yo no era de nadie, no le pertenecía, pasé a un lado de Amber y su sequito.

_Es obvio que se acostó con el_

_Es una tonta, ni por qué se vista bien dejara ser la invisible Swan_

Me sentía mal, ahora era el foco de atención, escuchaba los murmullos sobre mí, quise no prestar atención. Me enfrasqué en mi trabajo, buscaba la relación de mis personajes en los escenarios; estaba tan metida en el libro que no me di cuenta que la clase estaba acabando. La llegada de un mensaje de texto hizo que mi celular sonara, miré hacia un punto fijo y me percaté que Matthew me observaba de lejos, Marcus estaba revisando y burlándose del libro de Amber mientras que todos los demás estaban en lo suyo.

Saqué mi artefacto de mi bolso, estaba por leer el mensaje ante la atenta mirada azul de Matthew.

—Chicos pueden salir, la clase ha terminado —miré Marcus aún sin leer el mensaje, dejaría esto mejor para el rato, quizás era Tanya para preguntarme por la reacción de Amber.

Tomé mis cosas, me percaté que Matt estaba preparado, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó avanzar hacia mí. ¿Era cierto eso de vigilarme a cada hora? me puse nerviosa, simplemente no podía con la atención puesta en mí a todo momento, empecé a ver las alternativas de salir corriendo de mi vecino, había sido una mala idea haber confiado en él.

—Señorita Swan quisiera que se quedara unos minutos —me sacó de mis pensamientos la petición de Marcus, lo observé en su escritorio con su arrogante sonrisa, veía más divertido de lo normal a Marcus—. Y señor Bradley, espero que la deje de acechar, lo de ayer sólo fue una broma.

Para ser franca no entendía el trasfondo de las palabras, la tensión en la cara de Matt derrochaba ira, sea lo que sea lo que ambos compartían no era bueno.

Atravesé el aula hasta al pie del escritorio de Marcus, esperaba que mi profesor dijera algo pero no habló hasta que se escuchó la puerta al salir Matt molesto.

—Lo siento, siéntese Swan —ordenó, me senté dudosa a su lado, barrí mi vista entre los asientos vacíos—. Tal vez se pregunte por qué no le pregunté ahora sobre su proyecto.

—No me había dado cuenta para ser franca —hablé sin pensar, sentí todo el día la presión del grupo sobre mí que pasó desapercibido que Marcus no me llamase.

—Entiendo, pero quería hablar con usted, lamento si el señor Bradley es una lapa o si ha intentado algo que quizás no le guste, pero pensé que sería de buena ayuda en su proyecto.

—Me temo que no se de lo que habla, si se refiere a que llegamos juntos es porque ayer descubrimos que somos vecinos, a él le gusta bromear es por eso el abrazo…

—No me refería a eso —me interrumpió, miré mis manos apenada, había empezado a explicar como loca en una oportunidad—. Pero me alegro haber llegado a tiempo, entonces le explicaré lo del señor Bradley, pero primero quiero que me diga que es lo que lleva de su proyecto.

Parpadeé confusa, saqué de mi bolso los apuntes en borrador.

No tenía la menor idea de qué pasaba aquí, me topé con mi cuaderno, la verdad es que ya había comenzado a escribir, llevaba dos capítulos entre sentimientos encontrados de Edward por mí, error por la Bella de mi libro, y cómo se conocieron.

—Ya tengo la base de todo —dije abriendo el encuentro casual de la cafetería.

—Entonces… ellos ya se conocieron ¿y cómo fue? —indagó curioso mientras que tomaba el cuadernillo—. Veamos, yo leeré ¿le importa? —negué después sonreí débilmente, quería escuchar como sonaban mis párrafos en boca de alguien más.

—_Estaba en una junta de negocios, tomó su cabello desesperado, quería cerrar el contrato lo antes posible con la empresa extranjera para volver a su patria. Bélgica lo esperaba, su pasión y diseño de barcos lo llamaba. A simple apariencia él lo tenía todo, pero realmente estaba vacío. Escuchó una voz femenina pedir un café en aquel Starbucks._

Estaba helada, hacia memoria de cada palabra de Marcus, yo nunca había ido al Starbucks de la gran manzana pero era como si hubiera estado ahí.

—…_la miró, estaba hipnotizado por aquellos ojos grisáceos, no era atractiva, parecía que quería ocultarse de la gente, pero su inocencia era lo que le cautivaba. Se quedó pasmado, bebiendo cada detalle de aquella pequeña castaña. ¿Tú serás mi nueva obsesión? se preguntó… no pudo más y por impulso fue hacia ella, se paró atrás y cuando el asistente le entregaba su café, el extendió su cartera y dijo..._

_"Yo pago"_

Por Dios ¡lo recuerdo!… yo estaba en la barra y me volteé a verlo, eran tan guapo y tenía ojos verdes, lo recordaba con cada detalle, ¡demonios! eso realmente no pasó ¿pero cómo podía ser posible? ese día me sentí apenada, estoy segura que eso jamás sucedió.

Yo le respondí grosera, tenía la imagen de sus ojos en mi mente, era como si alguien hubiera plantado eso en mi cabeza, quizás escribir me estaba desquiciando.

—_Ella se giró hacia él, no podía dejar de mirarla pero entonces aquella chica sonrojada e intimidada por la belleza de aquel ángel caído le respondió…_

—No me interesa —terminé la frase por Marcus, todo había pasado, comencé a temblar a darme cuenta de mi locura.

Marcus siguió leyendo de fondo, sentía mis oídos zumbar ante mi descubrimiento, me estaba desquiciando cada palabra, cada frase que tenía que ver con ese hombre dominante.

—Todo está bien, hasta aquí claro… pero qué pasará después con las escenas de sexo —repuso Marcus, estaba tan distraída que no me importo el tema—. Necesito que sientas cada escena, que lo vivas, es por eso que pensé que el señor Bradley puede ser de ayuda, pero sólo en lo teórico más no lo práctico… no creo que puedas conseguir mejor ayuda que él, si es que me entiendes a qué me refiero. Te recomiendo que no dejes que se acerque demasiado —asentí vacía, seguía analizando cada imagen en mi cabeza—. Por lo que veo la noticia le cayó de peso, es mejor que vaya a descansar Swan —me levanté de mi asiento, asentí a su dirección, después de recoger mis cosas fui como autómata a la puerta—. Ah, algo más… me gusta su nuevo aspecto, no deje que Amber y las demás la hagan sentir inferior.

Sonreí como pude.

Nadie podía hacerme sentir peor a como me sentía ahora, caminé por el pasillo, si todos me miraban no me importaba, escuchaba susurros a mi alrededor, pero yo estaba mal; me tomaron del brazo para impedir que siguiera, el agarre me tomó por sorpresa, pero al girar vi que era Matthew, me miraba extrañado, tomó mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas, entonces fue cuando me percate que lloraba.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto que cada escena escrita en aquellas hojas las recordaba como si hubieran pasado, las marcas del agarre en mi brazo sólo era una prueba, había conocido a un hombre, pero no era el de mi libro. Alguien en un momento de locura era el protagonista de mi libro y yo estaba interpretando el papel a la perfección, jamás debí describirme como aquella chica, lo más posible es que me esté imaginando todo.

Observaba a Matthew perdida, vi lo cerca que estaba, después noté que todos nos miraban, me alejé de él, su tacto me quemaba además estábamos rompiendo muchas reglas al ser yo la _invisible Swan_ y estar con la estrella universitaria de fútbol americano.

Se notaba serio, su expresión cambió cuando me tomó del mismo lugar donde había sido tocada por Edward Masen según mi estúpida mente, estaba desequilibrada, la locura ahora me reclamaba y eso me espantaba; sentía la falta de aire tan sólo pensarlo, miré a todas partes ignorando a los demás que se sentían curiosos por nuestro comportamiento.

—Me tengo que ir —logré susurrar, lo enfoqué rogando con mis ojos pero parecía que no quería entender.

—Vamos —dijo tratando de tomarme para guiarme.

—No… quiero estar sola —exclamé. Traté de zafarme pero él me estaba apretando, me dolía como el infierno por los cardenales–. Me estas lastimando Matt —siseé, el aflojó su mano más no me soltó.

—Te dije que no te dejaría sola, ya me diste la confianza ahora no me la quites Bella, no vas a ninguna parte si no es conmigo —espetó, miró a los demás alumnos, parecían entretenidos con el espectáculo que estábamos dando–. Y ustedes que ven, ¿qué no tienen nada que hacer? —gritó, uno a uno retomó su camino y entonces esos ojos azules me observaron.

—Matt me sigues lastimando, por favor suéltame.

—Por Dios Bella, si apenas te estoy tocando, si lo que quieres es que te suelte no lo haré, sé que te irás corriendo –apretó un poco más y un gesto de dolor hizo que él se sorprendiera–. ¿Es en serio que te duele? —me tomó de la muñeca con su mano y con la otra subió la manga de mi saco.

—No espera, ¿qué haces?

—Él té hizo esto ¿no?... Vamos Bella no me mientas, me dijiste que no sabías quien era, que ni siquiera lo habías visto, pero esto demuestra lo contrario, lo has visto —susurró de cerca, pasó sus dedos por mis moretones–. Dime quién es ese estúpido para romperle el rostro y no se vuelva acercar a ti —iba a dar lucha, alejarme y correr pero estaba atrapada.

Que le podía decir, _"oye Matt recuerdas nuestro proyecto, en mi cabeza Edward es real y él me hizo esto"_. ¡Jamás! se echaría a reír y me dejaría sola, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso era lo que precisamente necesitaba.

Estaba desesperada, Matt sólo estaba empeorando las cosas, su temperamento era demasiado fuerte para mí, su rostro parecía impenetrable, se acercó más, vio la duda en mis ojos y empezó a bajar la cabeza para querer besarme, pero no quería.

— ¡Bravo!...bravo, bravísimo —interrumpió Marcus en el pasillo–. Buena actuación señor Bradley, pero me temo que la señorita Swan no le agrada en nada, ¿por qué no la suelta?

Matthew cerró sus ojos frustrado, no me soltó ni se giró a ver al profesor.

—No te metas Marcus —espetó.

—Me parece que a Bella le agrada la idea de que yo entre en escena, lo que no le agrada es que la tengas atada a ti —caminó hacia nosotros, Marcus no sonreía, estaba molesto viendo a Matt y fue cuando este le dio la cara–. Sé lo que te pedí Bradley pero creo que te estás pasando de la raya. Por favor suéltala —sentí que poco a poco me soltaba.

Asentí hacia Marcus, me alejé un poco. Matt estaba furioso pero Marcus parecía que no le temía, ahora estaba viendo varias facetas de ambos.

—Por qué no te vas a molestar a la bibliotecaria Marcus —ladró Matt, yo retrocedí unos pasos, no quería dejar a ese par solos, pero era lo mejor.

—Lo haría, pero creo que es más entretenido ver por primera vez como una mujer huye de ti en vez de andar detrás —se burló, no cabe duda que aun enojado él nunca cambiaba su humor negro.

No escuché qué más hablaron, corrí lo que me restaba del pasillo para salir de la universidad, no quería ir a mi departamento, Matt llegaría muy fácil; saqué mi celular cuando estaba cerca del edificio, iba llamar a mi hermana pero el mensaje no leído me salto en la pantalla.

_Te dije que quería a tu vecino lejos Isabella, no juegues conmigo, estoy más cerca de lo que crees_

Mi boca se secó, rápidamente comencé a teclear una respuesta con dedos temblorosos.

_Déjame en paz, tú no existes_

Sin pensarlo más me fui a mi departamento, si Matt tocaba, simple, no iba abrir; subí la escalera lento, parecía desahuciada, paré en mi piso pero antes de entrar saqué una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, anoté una disculpa a Matt, el sólo estaba ayudándome no tenía la culpa de mi psicosis y mi temor a los hombres. Escribí que estaría con mi hermana que no se preocupara, doblé la hoja y la pasé debajo de la puerta. La única verdad es que me encerraría en mi habitación y ni siquiera un temblor me sacaría de ahí, sólo necesitaba una cuartada para esconderme.

Entré en mis dominios y sin más cerré la puerta como pude, puse llave y apagué todas las luces, aún era de día pero era lo mejor; tiré mi bolso a un lado, atravesé la sala, la cocina y fui a mi cama.

Vi a M.B de reojo, definitivamente no escribiría en un buen tiempo, no importaba si reprobaba, si perdía el concurso, mi prioridad era mi salud mental, necesitaba hacerme la idea que aquellos recuerdos implantados de manera mágica en mi mente no eran ciertos, si no lo hacía le pediría a Tanya que me encerrara en un psiquiátrico.

Comencé a llorar mi frustración, el vértigo de tener muchos ojos mirándome en todo el día; lloré mi cambio, todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, el cambio de Matthew; también sufrí de nuevo por mi pasado, otra vez la imagen de Philip me atormentaba.

Escuché mi celular sonar, lo saqué de mis jeans, noté que el número era desconocido, lo más probable que Renée haya recordado que existo, así que no pude reprimir la curiosidad y respondí.

— _¿Dónde estás Isabella? —_era él, era aquel hombre que me estaba jugando una broma, pero esta era el momento de saber a verdad.

— ¿Quién eres? dime de una vez tu nombre —exigí, escuché un resoplido.

— ¡_No me levantes la voz!… parece que sufres de amnesia, ya me cansé de tus juegos, pero por primera y única vez te daré gusto Isabella _—susurró, temí cuando escuchaba cada palabra, usaba frases únicas de el–. _Me llamo Edward Masen, nos conocimos hace días en una cafetería, después nos topamos en la calle; tú me perteneces, te lo dije cuando conversamos, te he dado tiempo pero sólo haces como si no estuviera ahí_.

—Tú no existes —susurré, no podía ser verdad–. Tú sólo eres parte de mi imaginación, no eres real, deja de jugarme una broma.

—_Yo existo, soy real, tan real que te haré vibrar en mis brazos, tan real que te consumiré y haré que confíes en mí, que me digas tus pesares_ —vociferó, estaba enojado, escuchaba su respiración.

—Mi único pesar eres tú en estos momentos, me estoy volviendo loca –lloraba, esto se estaba saliendo de control–. Quiero que me dejes en paz, sólo me estas destrozando, no sé por qué lo haces, pero me haces daño.

— _¿Lloras por mí? _–preguntó con asombro, me pasé mi mano por mi cabeza, sollozando por lo tonta que me resultaba esa pregunta_._

—Sí, lloro por ti, lloro por mi vida, estoy así porque soy un desastre, porque no importa cuántas veces intenté hacer las cosas bien siempre todo sale mal —me desahogué, escuché silencio del otro lado de la línea, me giré en mi cama y tomé mi frente.

—_No llores Isabella _—manifestó por lo bajo—. _Desde que te conocí sólo quiero que el mundo sea para ti, no quiero verte infeliz_ —añadió, se había calmado. Reí incrédula, nunca podría ser feliz.

—Eres un buen actor, no sé quién te pagó para interpretar este papel —alguien que me quería desquiciar lo más seguro–. Pero por favor si me quieres hacer feliz sólo vete, quiero estar sola, quiero llorar y martirizarme el resto de mi vida, lo puedo hacer sola no necesito ayuda de ti o de Philip.

—_No te dejaré, eso ya lo sabes _–y colgó, el muy desgraciado sólo quería volverme loca.

Me levanté de mi lecho, fui hacia M.B; leí una hoja de mi libro, no sabía cómo mis escritos habían llegado a manos de otros pero alguien se sabía la perfección cada palabra de mi protagonista.

Fui al baño, me ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, me miré en el espejo, estaba tan linda pero esto no era para mí. Me fui quitando cada prenda una a una, quedé en ropa interior pero ni esto era mío, él también me había comprado lencería.

Estaba cansada, agotada, lavé mi rostro y regresé a la cama; lloré como magdalena en silencio… pasaron horas, escuché pasos y después toquidos, pero no abrí. Escuché la voz de Matt pidiendo que abriera la puerta pero jamás lo hice, los pasos sonaron, después la puerta de su departamento abriéndose y no regreso más, había leído la nota, tendría más intimidad para mí.

Me acurruqué, estaba en ropa interior, ya nada me importaba; ahora sólo quería estar sola y lamerme las heridas. Mañana sería sábado, no tendría que ir a la universidad, me quedaría todo el día encerrada, no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a Tanya.

No supe cuánto tiempo había llorado pero sólo sentí mis parpados pesar, en algún momento de la noche sentí unos brazos dar calor al frío que sentía mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

El día calaba en mi rostro, me rasqué mi nariz soñolienta, me dolía mi cabeza horrores; mi rostro estaba tieso de tanta lágrima derramada, no quería levantarme pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía hambre, ayer no había probado casi bocado… estaba entretenida sintiéndome desdichada.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, el sol calaba de frente, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas; me removí un poco pero un peso en mi cintura no me lo permitió.

_Qué diablos_

Me levanté como resorte, alguien me estaba abrazando, me quise alejar pero no llegué tan lejos, me aferró a su pecho desnudo, tenía los pantalones de vestir puestos al menos, recé por dentro que no fuera Philip, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso cuando vivía con mamá. Giré mi cabeza para dar cara a mi temor, pero me quede desconcertada.

Ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, perfectos rasgos y él era el hombre más bello que había visto en la faz de la tierra, estaba acostado a mi lado mostrado su perfecto torso esculpido.

Estaba volviéndome loca, ahora lo veía.

—No puedo alejarme Isabella, no puedo dejar que te alejes de mí, eres mía, me perteneces —dijo por lo bajo.

Estaba helada, me tenía envuelta en sus brazos, no tenía fuerzas; pasó sus manos por mi espalda, miró mi boca y sacó su lengua lentamente por sus labios, no podía huir, no podía pensar en nada.

Él se acercaba poco a poco hasta que me besó.

...

**prometido, en una semana subo el siguiente, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios o recomienden este fic, que entre mas me lean mas me motivan, neh yo de todos modos subire por que esto me gusta, aunque la vida se ponga dura, no dejare mis sueños y ustedes.**

**gracias**


	7. ¡Es real!

**Chicas mil gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste este cap aunque no es grande como los otros creo que es intenso, bueno sin mas.**

**Todos los personajes de Twilight ya quisiera que me pertenecieran, pero la fantástica Stephenie Meyer los ideo primero**

**Este cap fue beteado por mi amiga Cecy Yoyis, también agradezco a mi amiga Abigail por su apoyo, ahora si los dejo.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

_**La única diferencia entre un loco y yo, es que el loco cree que no lo está, mientras yo sé que lo estoy**_

Salvador Dalí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me sentía mal, sí.

Estaba loca. Sin duda.

Quería ir corriendo a un psiquiátrico, definitivamente.

Parpadeé una, dos, hasta tres veces. Me sentía mareada.

Mis fantasías se habían vuelto visiones, para ser precisos, una de cabello rojizo, unos hechiceros ojos verdes, una mueca torcida que en cualquiera no luciría tan sexy como a él y un torso que parecía esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel.

Me tallé los ojos, pero él seguía en mi cama observando cada rasgo mío, dejé de respirar y sólo lo miré, pero ahí seguía, no se iba. Me tocó mi mejilla, quería que reaccionara pero un beso me había dejado aturdida, no correspondí como debía, simplemente quedé en blanco hasta que él se retiró.

Retrocedí con temor pero él avanzo hacia mí con expresión sombría, se veía enojado.

"_Oh no, me sigue la locura"._

Cerré mis ojos para no ver más, se tenía que ir, claro esto no era nada normal; abrí los ojos pero no fue así, él seguía acorralándome entre la pared de mi cuarto y su cuerpo, si era una fantasía se sentía tan firme y fuerte que con mi fuerza no podía alejarlo de un solo empujón.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, mi tormento? ―preguntó. _"Oh Dios_" ahí estaba esa frase, era la que mi personaje usaba como muestra de afecto, era un apelativo fuera de lo común.

Ella era el tormento del dominante, que mejor manera de nombrarla.

Sentía mi respiración fallar, él estaba esperando una respuesta, pero ni siquiera podía decir una palabra, sólo miraba su saliva pasar por su cuello cada vez que pasaba sus tragos amargos por su furia; él sólo puso su mano a un costado de mi cara, sonrió arrogante, comenzó a bajar su rostro hacia a mí.

"_No"_

Me deslicé hacia abajo, resbalé mi espalda en la pared y me alejé de él gateando por el piso, lo sé era patética. Cuando me alejé lo suficiente me giré aún en el piso para mirarlo, él estaba pasmado, me miraba sin creer lo que hacía ¡vamos! ni yo creía lo que acababa de hacer, estaba huyendo de algo que no existía. ¡El no existía!

Tomé mis cabellos desesperada, esto no podía ser cierto, por supuesto que no estaba aquí, frente a mí; yo era el Miguel Ángel de este personaje, había esculpido cada pensamiento, cada rasgo y cada movimiento a detalle, no podía estar frente a mí, no podía imaginarme este tipo de cosas, no podía ser capaz de ver ese ojos verdes que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera que tuviera sangre en las venas.

Entonces pensé que cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera dormida, me cercioré que estaba demasiado despierta para mi mala suerte, me levanté del piso aún sin recobrar mi habla.

―Te hice una pregunta Isabella, deja de sobreactuar ―habló por lo bajo, se acercó unos pasos, estudié cada músculo tensarse cada vez que respiraba. Tenía que concentrarme.

Le di la espalda sin responder, por Dios ¿cómo respondería a una fantasía mía? estaba lunática, esto parecía un chiste, claro un chiste.

Reí abiertamente, más bien carcajeé de forma exagerada, esto definitivamente no estaba pasando.

― ¿Ahora de qué demonios te ríes? ―escupió mi alucinación, lo ignoré y me fui al baño con una risa de lo más falsa.

Estaba dormida era lo más seguro, con una ducha mis divagaciones se irían con el agua.

Cerré la puerta del baño atrancándola, temblaba por el temor de sufrir esquizofrenia o alguna otra enfermedad metal, retrocedí viendo la puerta de madera vieja, ya no había nada, no al menos dentro del baño.

Escuché atentamente, ya no lo escuchaba. Eso es.

_"Ok Bella tenemos que tranquilizarnos."_

Suspiré despacio para controlarme, bien, inhala exhala. Sudaba en frío, los segundos pasaron en donde sólo miraba el azulejo del muro, no podía moverme, estaba fría.

"_Todo bien, por ahora"_

Me enfoqué en desvestirme y ponerme debajo de la ducha, abrí el grifo con agua helada importándome un bledo si moría de hipotermia, necesitaba despertar y que mis neuronas estuvieran al cien. Sentí el agua caer en mí pronunciando todas las vocales y dando saltos queriendo salir de mi piel, por dios que fría estaba.

Cerré mis ojos tomándome de la pared resbaladiza, traté de ignorar el dolor de espalda por la frialdad del agua caer, mi respiración estaba agitada, me normalicé poco a poco.

Tenía que escuchar con atención hacia fuera, los minutos corrían en los cuales pegué mi frente en el muro tratando de hallar una explicación a mis alucinaciones.

Nada, no escuchaba nada, no había nada fuera.

Vamos Bellita, ese hombre no existe sólo eran rastros del sueño y las consecuencias de llorar tanto, por supuesto, eso era, también cabía la posibilidad que mi mente estaba débil por el exceso de trabajo y el poco apetito con los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Reí, no tenía por qué recordar ninguna escena de ese libro, sólo era eso, un libro, no estaba escribiendo mi vida, tenía que mentalizarme para no caer en la locura, mi raciocinio quizás confundía las imágenes de mis sueños con las de mis recuerdos.

Y ahí estaba la explicación lógica a todo esto.

"_Soy toda una genio, toma eso Albert Einstein"_

Un poco más despreocupada me lavé el cabello; estaba sintiendo mis músculos relajarse cuando escuché un golpe afuera, cerré el grifo rápido, me quedé en la ducha tratando de poner atención, pero nada, parecía que no había nadie; traté de dar una explicación a ese hombre o "Dios" que estaba sobre mi cama... estaba dormida y cuando abrí mis ojos pensé que veía lo que estaba soñando, eso era lo más lógico.

Me enredé una toalla y abrí la puerta del baño a mi habitación pero nada, la alucinación había acabado, solté el aire contenido y sonreí, rogaba a mis adentros que esto del libro acabara rápido tenía ya todo tramado pero sólo plasmado en hojas contaba con la parte inicial, aún me faltaba toda la trama y el final.

Sentí el frío quemar mi piel, busqué en mi armario, no sabía que ponerme a pesar de tener de invitados extranjeros en él… por parte de Francia contaba La Redoute Chanel, Manoush; Italia no se quedaba atrás con Prada, Dolce and Gabbana por mencionar algunos, fue entonces cuando vi a mi compatriota Donna Karan, era un cómodo vestido café, simple, sin nada de extraordinario pero aún así hacía que una se viera espectacular por el corte y la costura de la prenda, ahora sabía la diferencia detrás de tantos miles de dólares. Era un desperdicio este lindo vestido, quería estar en casa todo el día, seguiría con mi plan pero para mi desgracia mi línea personal de ropa aún estaba desaparecida.

Peiné mi cabello sin prisa, miraba el espejo y no pude ignorar la bolsa de maquillaje que estaba en la mesa de noche detrás de mí. Bufé.

Okay, sabía que no debía dejarme caer, posiblemente imaginaba a Edward porque lo que me hacía falta era conseguir un novio, no Matt, uno que esté a mi alcance, que no me intimidara, alguien no tan guapo, una persona más como para mí, alguien tímido, que sea mi versión masculina, sí eso era, conseguiría novio.

Tomé el maquillaje y comencé con el ritual que los asesores de belleza me habían dado, ya no pensaría en quién demonios les pagó para hacerme lucir bien, sólo disfrutaría lo que mi hada madrina me había dado para que otros hombres sean beneficiados. Prefería mil veces enfrentar mi miedo a llamar la atención, que quedar desquiciada y me encierren en el psiquiátrico con el _Dr. Thredson _como en _American Horror Story_.

Base, rubor y sombras más tarde, me veía impecable, mi rostro parecía otro con la ropa y el maquillaje, no quedaba nada de la Bella tímida.

Pero sólo por hoy me quedaría en mi departamento así.

Quería estar bien en compañía de M.B., me arreglé para sentarme con él, después de todo era el único hombre que me había regalado lo que realmente anhelaba desde hace años.

"_Manos a la obra"_

Salí a mi pequeña sala en busca de mis apuntes de mi libro, barrí mi vista esperando hallarlos tirados, después de que salí corriendo de Matt no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Hice memoria en donde llegué con mi bolso, miré en mi pequeña sala.

―Veo que te sientes mejor...

― ¡Demonios! ―exclamé, cerré mis ojos fuerte al escuchar esa voz. Mi corazón latía desbocado, me giré haciendo frente.

―Tú no existes, no te escucho, no hay nada... ―canturreé. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome en una mezcla de enojo y confusión―. ¡No eres real, no estás aquí! No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo…

―Definitivamente aún estás mal, así que tranquila, estarás peor si me haces enfadar ―caminó hacia a mí y yo retrocedí―. No cuentas con ningún privilegio tormento, si me enojo verás lo malo que puedo llegar a ser.

No, no, esto está realmente mal, veía su rostro: labios carnosos, cutis perfecto, tenía el fantasma de una barba rojiza como el color de su cabello, lagos verdes que tenía por ojos en los que te podías ahogar… estaba enojado, dio un paso más y yo retrocedí otro, estaba atrapada cuando sentí la pared tras de mí.

―Ya basta Bella, el tiempo se acabó, basta de juegos.

―Tú no existes, sólo eres una mala jugada de mi cabeza ―contesté. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo su toque en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos lentamente, el veía mi boca fijo.

―Existo ―contraatacó―, no sé de qué demonios hablas, pero estoy aquí, vengo a tomar lo que es mío, tú eres mía Bella ―pasó su lengua por su boca―. Ya no huirás más tormento, te tengo.

Bajó su cabeza a mí, lo quería besar pero vamos él no estaba aquí, él no era real, besaría a la nada, me zafé de sus brazos como pude.

― ¡Que mierda!... ―maldijo cuando había escapado, abrí la puerta de mi departamento lo más deprisa y salí, dejé mi ilusión atrás y corrí escaleras abajo.

Corrí alarmada, quería ser Forest Gump y correr más pero mi condición física no era tanta.

Mis zancadas estaban disminuyendo cuando vi varias calles pasar, descansé un poco y caminé sin rumbo, me cercioré que nadie me estuviera siguiendo.

Tenía que buscar ayuda urgente, esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

Llegué a la parte más concurrida de Nueva York, era fácil perderme entre tanta gente, en mi desesperación no me había percatado que muchos hombres me miraban.

"_**¿Adónde vas linda?"**_

"_**Te equivocaste de cuidad, esto es Nueva York, la tuya son Los **_

_**Ángeles"**_

Los ignoré por completo, caminé sin saber, no sabía a dónde ir... quizá con Tanya pero ¿qué le diría?, tenía que tranquilizarme primero, estaba completamente perdida en mis divagaciones y echa un mar de nervios.

Mi cuello comenzó a picar, estaba más que segura que cuando eso pasaba alguien me veía de lejos, quizás alguien me venía siguiendo.

Apresuré mi paso, las luces de las pantallas relampagueaban en mi rostro, el día estaba nublado, la gente pasaba a mi lado, todos me empujaban para que avanzara, me puse en la orilla de la acera para evitar que el mar de gente me llevara, los carros transitaban en mi costado pero sólo así no era manejada por la ola de personas que deambula por la Quinta Avenida.

Mi cuello picaba constantemente, esto no estaba bien, recordé cuantas veces me había picado últimamente, lo más probable es que era una alergia o tal vez me habían seguido, ahora todo coincidía con las cosas que aparecían.

Caminé entre la gente, sentí arder mi cuello y un escalofrió me recorrió entera acompañado de un rugir de motocicleta.

― ¡Isabella! ―habían muchas Isabella aquí, lo más probable es que no era yo―. ¡Bella! ―bueno, quizás no a todas las llamen así.

Me adentré de nuevo entre la multitud y corrí a un apartado lugar para alejarme del vehículo que me seguía, mala elección, quería tomar un atajo pero sólo conseguí entrar al típico callejón sin salida que solías ver en películas, literalmente, este callejón era famoso por haber sido grabado en varias ocasiones en filmes como _Spyderman._

―Que idiota ―me dije por lo bajo, giré para salir lo más rápido que mis pies me daban pero vi una motocicleta en la única salida del callejón.

Un hombre estaba arriba de ella, era fornido con chamarra de cuero pero su casco tapaba su cara, mi corazón martilleaba en mis oídos, quizás así moriría.

―Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el hombre, se quitó el casco.

― ¡Demonios Matt! te voy a matar, me pegaste un susto de muerte ―manifesté con mis manos en el pecho.

― ¿Qué te asusté yo?, tú fuiste la que saliste como loca corriendo del edificio ―aclaró bajándose de la motocicleta, había olvidado por completo que él era mi vecino―. Salí corriendo detrás de ti en cuanto pude, pensé que no estabas hasta que escuché el portazo y tus pisadas, así que me monté en mi motocicleta para seguirte, no fue mi intención asustarte.

―Lo sé, lo siento, espero no haber deshecho el edificio con mis pisadas, pero es que… ―me miró atento, alto, no debía de alterarlo o contarle mis locuras―, me di cuenta que soy claustrofóbica y quería salir corriendo ―demonios, era magnifica en buscarle una explicación a todo o decir mentiras mejor dicho.

Me miró detenidamente, su semblante serio demostró que no me creyó ni por un segundo; pasaron segundos en que lo miré nerviosa hasta que me tendió su mano para que la tomara.

―Vamos, supongo que no has desayunado al igual que yo ―dijo tranquilo, tomé su mano sintiéndome más tranquila, ahora que lo mencionaba moría de hambre, también se daban casos de alucinaciones por tener demasiado apetito.

Me guió hasta su Harley, no sé cómo no la pude identificar antes, el nerviosismo no me hacía pensar en claro, me habría ahorrado la escena del maratón al callejón sin salida.

Vi su espalda cuando se subió primero dejándome abajo, abrí mi boca en señal de reclamo por lo caballeroso, ahora como subiría sin intentar matarme desde mi altura.

―Si quieres te subo primero y no me pierdo el espectáculo que me darías con ese vestido corto ―añadió dando un guiño coqueto, miré mi vestido verde sintiendo mi cara caliente por el sonrojo―. Créeme, es mejor, dame la mano, así te ayudo a subir desde aquí y no veo nada de tus bellas piernas.

Juro que quise replicar pero era mejor dejarlo, moría de vergüenza en pensar a fondo sus palabras. Tomé su mano y subí con cuidado por detrás de él, sonrió cuando me acomodé en la parte trasera queriendo evitar su contacto físico, arqueó una ceja divertido, tomó mis manos y las puso en su pecho. Sí, la verdad que era mucho mejor si lo tocaba, sujetarme de él evitaría caerme.

―Y por favor ponte esto ―me tendió su casco, hice mala cara pero acaté sus órdenes―. Buena chica ―escuché el rugido del motor arrancar. Ya estando más que segura, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos al ponernos en marcha.

Recorrimos parte de la cuidad, me sentía más tranquila estando en compañía; parecía que el día sabía mi estado de ánimo, las nubes grises se habían hecho a un lado dando un resplandeciente sol que mostraba los mechones rubios de Matt que volaban con el aire.

Pasamos varias avenidas a gran velocidad, llegamos a Central Park, recorrimos la calle de un costado hasta que fuimos disminuyendo la velocidad hasta llegar a un bello restaurante frente al parque.

Era un pequeño local, tenía un concepto hogareño y varias mesas en la terraza con una bella vista, estaban bellamente adornadas, parecía un lugar romántico; un restaurante en un día como este era algo fuera de lo común para mí pero lo cierto era que también moría de hambre, tanta lucidez aumentaba el apetito.

Pasamos entre las mesas, varios hombres alzaban la vista para mirarnos, un escalofrió me recorrió al ver como otros me observaban de arriba abajo sin disimulo. Matthew pasó a mi lado, lo percibí serio, puso su mano en mi espalda para guiarme a una mesa vacía en la terraza.

―Estas muy linda hoy ―susurró Matt sacando una silla invitándome a sentarme, no dije nada, lo miré con agradecimiento―. Me da pena haber venido así vestido por ti, pero te escuché pasar y quise salir detrás de ti sin importar estar en fachas, la verdad es que estoy preocupado.

―Lo sé, disculpa ―atiné a decir, lo vi sentarse en la silla de frente.

Tenía chaqueta de cuero, camisa blanca sencilla debajo, jeans desgastados y por su rostro podía decir que dormía plácidamente antes de escucharme bajar con pasos de gigante. Aunque él luciera desarreglado nunca se veía mal, es decir, cómo un chico podía lucir tan bien incluso cuando decía que le daba pena andar en "fachas", no señor, este hombre jamás me vio en mis peores días, y ya es decir demasiado contando mi anterior guardarropa.

―Tranquila Bella ―me alentó―, sé que estás nerviosa, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, sé que me salí de control… ―sonreí abiertamente, lucía demasiado tierno con su expresión arrepentida, entonces de un momento a otro frunció su ceño―, pero me hierve la sangre con ese tipo que quiere acercarse a ti, por supuesto que tampoco la actitud de Marcus ayuda en nada ―explicó por lo bajo.

Lo miré atenta, se notaba que realmente lo sentía, me veía con cierta ternura, claro ignorando su mala cara, pero algo al fondo de sus ojos se daba a resaltar, quizás era eso de lo que hablaba Tanya, era como una sombra que Matt tenía pero para ser francos con la mañana de locos, había olvidado por completo lo de ayer.

―Descuida, todo está bien.

Me miró atento, apretó su boca en una fina línea, acercó su silla más a la mesa para tomar mi mano.

―La verdad es que todavía no ―se apresuró decir totalmente serio―, por favor Bella, quiero saber quién es… ―lo miré perdida―, ahora sé que lo has visto, quizás sepas hasta su nombre ―replicó, su mirada se había endurecido, sus ojos azules ahora lucían opacos ¿cómo podía cambiar de estado de ánimo en segundos?

Tragué en seco, jugué con la sensación de sus dedos sobre los míos pensando en que decir.

Muy bien, empezaría con la verdad.

―No lo sé Matt, quizás esté volviéndome loca ―ahí estaba, lo había dicho―, lo más posible es que me esté imaginando cosas… ¿quién andaría detrás de mí? ―me pregunté en voz alta, sentí como su mano me apretaba, fijé mi vista en él, vi su enojo.

―Yo para ser exactos, yo estoy detrás de ti… y no, no estás loca, los moretones no se hacen solos y la ropa de marca como la que usas no se dan en los árboles… no me trates de engañar ―rebatió por lo bajo con aquella voz dulce con un fondo amenazante. Juraba que no trataba de engañarlo, no había sido más franca en toda mi vida.

Entonces, pensé.

Matt me acababa de decir que quería estar conmigo y yo aún estaba sin mencionar palabra alguna, tantas veces que había soñado este preciado momento y seguía sin brincar de felicidad, sin querer lanzarme en sus brazos.

― ¿Van a ordenar algo? ―preguntó un joven interrumpiendo la plática, estaba tan perdida que no lo vi cuando se acercó, ni siquiera había visto la carta que tenía frente a mí para ser exacta.

Solté rápidamente la mano de Matthew, tomé la carta y la abrí hojeando rápido, dudé un segundo entre tantas cosas pero entonces Matt la quitó de mis manos.

―Queremos dos especiales del día por favor ―pidió con una tosca sonrisa al rubio mesero, lo miré interrogante ya cuando este se fue―. Créeme sé que te encantará ―sólo negué y pensé en lo que hablábamos antes que llegara el mesero.

"_Demonios, ¿qué debía de decirle?"_

El aire proveniente del parque sopló en mi cara, me la había pasado viviendo en un mar de llanto y en medio de la crisis en los últimos días, que estaba olvidado disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, de la vida, amaba este pulmón de Nueva York. Me gustaba ver la gente caminar por varios senderos rodeados de árboles, nunca había visto este restaurante tan entonado con la naturaleza, daba la inspiración necesaria para escribir una buena historia.

La mano de Matt me acariciaba el brazo, miré su contacto notando como la blanca piel de sus dedos pasaba sobre el color violáceo de la marca que "mágicamente" había aparecido hace unos días en mí; ahora era un horrible moretón con forma de mano, no sabía cómo explicar tal rastro de mi atacante.

Enfrenté a Matthew topándome con el azul pálido de sus ojos.

―Dime quién te hizo esto ―siseó, ¡por Dios! aquí vamos de nuevo.

Ya había tratado con la verdad, ahora aquí iría mi parte falsa, muchas veces uno es orillado a decir cosas que no son.

―Fue Tanya, mi hermana… creo que ya la conoces ―me miró horrorizado, bien no la conocía realmente pero se notaba que la rubia tenía fuerza―. Pero descuida fue sin intención ―terminé de explicar, miré hacia un lado de Matt para que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

Él por su parte movió su cabeza queriendo acomodar su cuello, por su expresión noté la desesperación, puso su mano en su barbilla mirándome inquisidor, ahora nadie me sacaría de esta.

― ¿Cómo fue? ―demonios, buena pregunta. Debía de pensar rápido.

―Hace días salimos de compras a la Quinta Avenida, ella llevaba unos tacones de muerte para caminar por todas las tiendas ―vi su ceja arquearse―, yo la tomé del brazo para que no cayera… verás ella es algo torpe con esas cosas, bueno la razón fue que en una grieta se iba a caer cuando su tacón se atoró, y para impedirlo se jaló de mi antebrazo y así me dejo marca ―terminé de decir con una sonrisa, una parte era cierta, había pasado, pero hace años―. La verdad que no sirvió de nada porque de todas formas terminamos cayendo.

― ¿Segura que así fue? ―cuestionó escéptico Matt.

―Totalmente ―repliqué sin dejar de mirarlo, era mejor mentir ahora que tenerlo siempre preguntando por lo mismo―. No sé quién sea el que me dio todas estas cosas, no lo he visto y créeme que ya no me ha llamado o dejado algo, quizás encontró otra chica a quien hacerle la vida ―_"maldita mentirosa",_ pero la única verdad es que no sabía qué parte de lo que había vivido estos días era realidad o ficción.

―Entonces ¿por qué los dedos que se ven marcados son más grandes de los que puede tener tú hermana? Diría que son dedos de hombre ―miré los dedos, abrí mis ojos como plato viendo que tenía razón.

―No lo sé quizás en el resbalón los movió, mi piel es delicada, ya sabes ―dije encogiendo mis hombros restándole importancia.

"_Dios, por favor que lo crea ¡Que lo crea!"_

―No, de hecho no lo sé. Aún no ―tuve un fallo respiratorio, vi como él se acomodó divertido en su silla, su expresión era sugerente―. Pero pronto tendrás material para escribir ese libro, de mi depende que todas las escenas salgan tan descriptivas― abrí la boca consternada, él por su parte no bajó la mirada, sonrió por mi expresión, quizás estaba jugando pero por supuesto que yo no me dejaría intimidar.

―Su orden ―llegó el mesero antes que dijera algo.

Entonces tuve una grandiosa idea, Matthew era celoso, pagaría su comentario.

Giré para tomar mi platillo, sonreí al chico mientras que leí su imperdible olvidando por un momento a Matt.

―Gracias Albert ―añadí cuando puso los platos en la mesa, vi la variedad de panqués y demás platillos, era un desayuno completo que hizo que creciera mi hambre.

Vi que Albert me sonrió para después irse, quién lo diría soy toda una rompecorazones. Tomé la jalea para embarrarla en el panqué pero miré a Matt que seguía sin hacer movimientos.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté desentendida al ver que me observaba fastidiado, ¡toma esto Bradley!

― ¿Él te gustó? ―preguntó escéptico, miré al chico extrañada―. Vi como le sonreíste.

―Por Dios no, solo lo hice por cortesía ―terminé de untar la jalea para morder el panqué, por supuesto que había sonreído, con eso le había arrancado la estúpida mueca de burla de su cara.

No dijo nada más, parecía estar cansado de tener el ceño fruncido, quién diría que sería víctima de los celos de Matthew Bradley o que conocería esta faceta suya, tantas veces que había permanecido a la espera de un gesto o que moviera un músculo en clase, escuchar una frase suya era una total bendición en mi día.

Todas decían que Matthew era tan sonriente y atento, ahora que lo conocía no daba la impresión de lo que el realmente era, desconfiado y posesivo, quizás debía conocerlo más afondo, sin mencionar que mi actitud de histérica en estos días no han ayudado mucho al pobre Matt.

Lo observaba comer mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, parecía pensar en algo, sonreí al darme cuenta que la única que había cambiado aquí era yo; antes me ponía estudiar a fondo el comportamiento de Matthew, si respiraba cada segundo o si parpadeaba cuando jugaba fútbol americano, cuántas veces podía pasar la mirada sobre mí…

En literatura Marcus siempre le preguntaba cosas triviales, Matt contestaba como el mejor de la clase que era, hubo un tiempo que se notó la camarería entre los dos incluso había escuchado que habían salido un par de veces juntos; una vez Marcus comentó en clase que tenía un asunto de "negocios" con Matt, él sólo había sonreído, después los vi salir en el carro deportivo de Marcus pero por alguna extraña razón, últimamente por los comentarios en clase y la situación de ayer se veía que no se llevaban tan bien como habían asegurado los rumores.

―Pensé que te caía bien Marcus ―dije sin pensar, lo observé comer distraído así que continúe―. Ayer dijo que te alejaras de mí, que lo que te había dicho era tan sólo una broma… ¿a qué se refería? ―pregunté cómo no queriendo la cosa, me miró sólo de paso tomando una servilleta para limpiar sus labios.

―Olvídalo Bella, Marcus siempre está diciendo tonterías la mayoría del tiempo, sólo quería molestar, él sabe que me gustas, puede ser que no soporte la idea que por fin me haya acercado a ti ―respondió. Tomó el tenedor sin dejar de verme. Algo aquí no está claro.

―Pienso que quizás sea algo más ―quería una explicación y lo lograría a su modo, acechándolo hasta que me la diera―, en un inicio Marcus me dijo que te pidiera apoyo con mi libro, después tu… eh, ofreciste tu ayuda en mi departamento ―me observó divertido.

―La cuál te daré en cuanto me des oportunidad.

―El caso es… ―lo interrumpí ignorándolo― ¿porque tú eres el indicado para ayudarme?

―Ya te dije que Marcus sabe que tú me gustas ―replicó, pensé que esa no era respuesta, analicé mejor mis palabras viendo hacia Central Park, vi como un Jaguar de lujo estacionaba en frente―. Jamás había visto un auto como ese, no imagino quien debe ser capaz de pagarlo ―añadió Matt al ver lo que estaba viendo, encogí mis hombros para verlo directamente, se estaba saliendo de la plática y eso solo significaba algo.

―No creo que sea eso… Marcus jamás dijo que me enseñaras prácticamente, vamos, no me llevo con él de esa manera como para ser capaz de decirme esas cosas, ni siquiera hubo algo de su humor negro, el sólo me recalcó que me ayudarías en lo teórico ―lo vi pasmado ignorando el lujoso coche de frente―, quizás que tú podías darme mucha información sobre dominantes ―sus manos se hicieron puños por encima de la mesa, lo vi tragar varias veces, me enfrentó al fin sereno, sabía que aquí había algo detrás de ambos.

―Antes me llamaba la atención el tema, hay tantos libros de eso y Marcus me prestó algunos ―la verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en la biblioteca personal que debía de tener mi profesor de literatura―, posiblemente él no tenga tiempo de decirte todo eso y me haya puesto a mí ―respondió pensativo.

Lo más seguro que eso sea. Me concentré en tomar mi jugo, Matt seguía comiendo, a mí me faltaba gran parte de la comida, levanté la mirada de mi vaso cuando eche de menos el ruido, por alguna razón ahora todo estaba silencioso.

Bajé el vaso para mirar hacia las demás mesas, tanto como hombres y mujeres hasta los meseros miraban hacia una dirección, recordé el Jaguar que acababa de aparcar en frente; por Dios tanto alboroto por un auto de lujo, estábamos en Nueva York, aquí cinco de cada treinta personas eran millonarias.

Miré hacia la entrada como todos lo hacían pero mi boca se secó al instante.

"_Maldición, esto no podía pasarme"_

Sentí como me ahogaba sin tener bocado en mi boca, retiré mi silla hacia atrás para golpear mi pecho alarmada.

―Bella ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Matt, estaba a mi lado paralizado, ni si siquiera me di cuenta cuando se paró, estaba atónita al sentir sus golpes delicados en mi espalda.

"_No, no, por qué a mi… debo de tener esquizofrenia, esto no es normal"_

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Matthew se acuclilló para ver mi rostro, no quería mirar hacia arriba o para frente, no quería ver cosas que no son, para ser exactos quería quedar ciega.

―Ya paso todo… tranquila ―acarició mi mejilla, sentía mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas.

Esto no debía ser verdad, quizás Matt ni siquiera esté aquí, la enfermedad debió empezar cuando pensé que él me había visto por vez primera, todo comenzó a parecer a causa mía, posiblemente ni Tanya esté enterada y yo sólo esté imaginando todo.

―Bella, mírame, nena ¿qué te pasa? ―susurró Matt, miré sus ojos azules―. No llores ya todo pasó, debiste haberte lastimado la garganta, pero el dolor pasará.

―Matthew me estoy volviendo loca, tú no estás aquí, nadie hablaba con la "invisible Swan" ―susurré, que estúpida era―, me imagino cosas, muchas, ahora mismo lo hago.

―No, mírame, estoy aquí, no imaginas nada…estoy aquí porque me gustas, porque me perteneces ―susurró, se acercó más a mí, bajando su boca a la mía.

Sentía la comezón en mi cuello, posiblemente la mirada de toda la gente estaba en mí, pero en estos momentos me dejaría hacer todo con tal de sentirme en calma, aunque sea sacrificarme por un beso de Matthew Bradley, nótese mi agonía.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que sus labios tocaran los míos, levanté mi rostro pero para mi sorpresa no llegue a sentir a Matt, miré qué era lo que pasaba viendo lo que menos pensé en ver.

― ¡No volverás a besarla! Lo entiendes Bradley ―ladró Edward, estaba enfundado en un traje gris humo, sujetó a Matt de la solapas de la chaqueta de cuero―. Aléjate de ella, no te pertenece, porque ella es mía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les guste, estoy que trabajo en el siguiente, espero no decepcionarlas.**

**Amigas si les gusto por favor regálenme un comentario, o al menos recomienden la historia con sus amigas y grupos. Nada me hace mas feliz que leer sus comentarios, que aunque no me da tiempo de contestar les manifiesto todo mi gratitud cuando puedo.**

**Tenemos grupos, donde pueden ver imágenes del fic, conocer personajes, comentar y también publico adelantos, :D solo busquen en facebook como "Moon Midnight fanfics"**

**Mil gracias por leer**

**Moon Midnight**


End file.
